Pandemonium Project
by Shirenai
Summary: Être en vie, c'est l'Enfer. Être un Exorciste, c'est Pandemonium.
1. Prologue

Titre : Pandemonium Project

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : M pour thème sombre et propos pas très chastes.

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura est le génie qui possède l'univers et les personnages de D.Gray-Man. En ce qui me concerne, je suis le génie qui possède ce scénario.

Note : Spoilers jusqu'aux derniers chapitres sortis (c'est-à-dire le 162 au moment où j'écris).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Pandemonium : _Mot qui a vu le jour sous la plume de John Milton

en 1663 dans son livre _Le Paradis Perdu_.

Composé à partir du grec πάν signifiant « tout » et δαίμων « démon ».

1. Capitale imaginaire de l'enfer où Satan invoque le conseil des démons.

2. Par extension, lieu où règnent tous les genres de corruption et de désordre.

* * *

_Pandemonium Project_

Prologue

Au bout de deux ans passés à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, je suis toujours en vie. Je suis toujours Exorciste de type symbiotique, mon Innocence portant toujours le nom de Crown Clown. J'ai toujours pour amis et coéquipiers Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda-san et Krory, Komui boit toujours autant de café et dort toujours sur son bureau toujours autant envahi par des montagnes de dossiers et rapports intraités en équilibre précaire. Pour résumer, tout est d'une normalité relative. A une ou deux exceptions près. Depuis que j'ai atteint le Point Critique et que je suis devenu Maréchal, les choses ont quelque peu changé pour moi. J'ai cependant insisté pour conserver le même uniforme que mes amis afin de ne pas leur paraître supérieur mais je sens bien que parfois, quelques regards en biais me sont adressés. Fort heureusement, les personnes avec lesquelles j'ai l'habitude de partir en mission ont bien compris que pour moi, la différence se résumait à un changement d'appellation. Mon rôle demeurait après tout le même, ce que je me suis évertué à leur expliquer dès qu'ils ont appris que j'avais été « gradé ».

Il y en a eu bien sûr un qui n'a pas eu besoin de cette mise au point pour continuer à se moquer de moi et me surnommer « Pousse de soja » avec ce sourire aigre et moqueur – devinez donc de qui il s'agit. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je me serais senti très gêné vis-à-vis de tout le monde s'ils s'étaient mis à me parler du bout des lèvres et attendre que je leur donne des ordres. D'ailleurs, je n'en aurais pas été capable. Je suis après tout le cadet de la Congrégation toutes catégories confondues et je ne me serais certainement pas vu me comporter comme l'horrible personne qu'est mon mentor. C'est pour cette raison que l'esprit d'équipe chez les Exorcistes s'est autant renforcé. Même aujourd'hui, il arrive encore que Lavi, Lenalee ou Krory me fasse une remarque sur la façon dont je me comporte parfois – oh rien de bien méchant mais quand Kanda s'amuse un peu trop avec mes nerfs, par exemple – sur un ton tout à fait amical.

Puisque je parle de mes camarades… je les envie. Ils sont tous partis en mission de plus ou moins longue durée et je me retrouve à peu près seul dans ce qui est devenu notre nouveau quartier général. Je reste dans ma chambre, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le goût à me promener dehors. Certes, mon pays natal m'a manqué mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'amertume et beaucoup de nostalgie en marchant dans les rues londoniennes, sans doute à cause des souvenirs qui y sont rattachés. Et puis, par extension, tout ce qui est arrivé avec l'Arche, les réponses que refuse de me donner mon maître, mes doutes quant à Mana et le clan Noah ; tout ceci est encore confus dans ma tête et douloureux à la réflexion. Alors je prends mon mal en patience, allongé sur mon lit, un livre poussiéreux aux pages jaunies entre les mains – prêté par Bookman « pour tuer le temps ». Je fais à peine attention à ce que je lis, l'esprit en réalité trop préoccupé pour apprécier la lecture et en retenir quoi que ce soit.

Les mots s'alignent les uns à la suite des autres mais ne font pas sens. En désespoir de cause, je couvre mes yeux avec le livre encore ouvert et m'éloigne dans mes pensées. J'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un. Même ce Japonais grognon ferait l'affaire. Juste… entendre une voix familière et pouvoir y répondre. Ne pas me sentir seul. Je soupire bruyamment, à la fois d'agacement et de lassitude. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de Komui quand il a décidé que j'avais besoin de me reposer un nombre minimum de jours ?! Je me doute bien que c'est en rapport avec le fait que mon Innocence a tendance à prendre le contrôle de mon corps quand je n'ai plus la force de remuer le petit doigt pour continuer de me battre mais tout de même, ça va faire trois jours que je suis là-dedans, à m'ennuyer d'une simple présence humaine autre que celle de Jerry. Le babillage de Lavi, mes disputes avec Kanda, les mots chaleureux de Lenalee, les exclamations admiratives de Krory… je donnerais cher pour les retrouver… Enfin, je suppose que quand je pourrai enfin repartir en mission après avoir fait mon quota de jours de repos, je n'aurai pas l'occasion de m'ennuyer.

Je me lève paresseusement et vais jusqu'à la fenêtre. Une chose que j'aime regarder dans mes soirées d'inactivité forcée est le paysage que je peux voir à la nuit tombée. Les lumières de la ville qui se mêlent à celle de la lune, les formes sombres des bâtiments se détachant à peine de l'horizon et l'eau de la Tamise qui miroite sous les lampadaires. Londres plongée dans les ténèbres a un côté à la fois fantomatique, inquiétant et apaisant. On a le regard attiré par les quelques points clairs qui donnent l'impression de vaciller et menacent d'être engloutis à tout moment par l'obscurité. Ils me font penser à nous autres Exorcistes. Tout comme ces petites lumières, nous jouons avec la noirceur et mettons jusqu'à nos existences en jeu dans ce combat dont l'issue demeure inconnue. Je repense aussi à ceux qui sont morts ; Suman, Daisya, tous les membres de la Section Scientifique lors de l'attaque de Lulubell… et j'ai l'impression que le fait que je sois toujours vivant est d'une insolence extrême.

Oui, il m'arrive encore de regretter de ne pas les avoir sauvés. Je me dis que si j'avais été un peu plus loin, plus rapide, plus déterminé, peut-être une ou deux vies de plus auraient été épargnées. Et je suis convaincu que nous sommes tous dans le même cas – si on met de côté ces sans-cœur que sont les Maréchaux Cross et Sokaro. Les cloches de Big Ben sonnent au loin la demie de neuf heures. J'étouffe à peine un bâillement. Finalement, peut-être que prendre un peu d'air ne me fera pas de mal, après tout… Je passe nonchalamment mon manteau et sors d'un pas pressé, peu enthousiaste à l'idée cette fois de croiser quiconque aurait la brillante idée de vouloir m'accompagner. Quand je parviens à franchir la lourde porte du bâtiment, l'air frais m'enveloppe immédiatement et je me sens libre. Un vent léger secoue mes cheveux, les ramène devant mes yeux. Je ferme les yeux un instant, inspire à pleins poumons ce qui me fait l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène pur, puis me mets à marcher lentement, sans but précis.

Je me trouve à errer sur les docks, écoutant les légers clapotis de l'eau contre la coque des bateaux qui mouillent. Ici, loin des lampadaires et près de la Tamise, il fait encore plus frais qu'en ville. J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches de mon long manteau – que je bénis d'être si long dans des moments comme celui-ci – et prends mon temps pour faire chaque pas, le bruit de mes chaussures sur le bois résonnant de concert avec celui du fleuve. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis là, les pieds nus trempés dans l'eau fraîche, et ça n'est pas important. J'ai regardé les étoiles un moment en tentant d'identifier les constellations que Mana m'avait appris à reconnaître. Sous la voûte du ciel d'encre empli de petits points blancs, je me suis senti très petit et humble. En un sens, ça me rassure. A la Congrégation, j'ai souvent l'impression de porter des responsabilités qui parfois me dépassent. J'ai peur de finir par me prendre pour trop important et du coup perdre ma lucidité. Alors un peu de confrontation avec une immensité que je ne pourrai jamais atteindre, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Quand j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir contemplé les astres suffisamment longtemps pour m'apaiser et dormir tranquillement, je suis reparti sans me presser, plus serein et moins contrarié qu'à l'aller. J'ai pris un chemin différent pour rentrer, prenant tout mon temps pour regarder les ruines du palais de Westminster en traversant le pont et avant que je n'aie l'occasion de réellement le saisir, mes pas m'ont machinalement reconduit devant l'imposante porte de bois du quartier général. Je suis ensuite remonté à ma chambre, toujours sans croiser la moindre présence dans les longs couloirs puis je me suis couché et ai dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve. Mes habitudes de vie n'ayant pas vraiment changé, je me suis levé alors que le soleil était encore rasant à l'horizon. J'ai ouvert en grand ma fenêtre avant de faire quelques exercices histoire de maintenir mon corps en bon état, pour finir avec une douche froide et m'habiller pour partir en direction de la cafétéria ; mon appétit n'a évidemment pas changé non plus.

Une fois la longue liste de plats faite et Jerry parti joyeusement en cuisine, je m'assois à une table avec pour objectif de trouver quelque chose pouvant m'occuper en cette nouvelle journée de repos. Je n'en ai cependant pas le besoin ni l'occasion car Komui se dirige à pas rapides vers moi et engage la conversation de son usuel ton jovial :

« Bien le bonjour, Allen-kun ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

Face à cette bonne humeur, je choisis le silence et exprime mon mécontentement par un regard sombre. L'aîné Lee est loin d'être idiot, il comprend tout de suite ce que je lui reproche. C'est donc avec son air sérieux et responsable qu'il s'assoit en face de moi et me dit doucement :

« Je sais pourquoi tu m'en veux. Je sais bien que ta place est au combat, en mission, sur le front. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vais me permettre de t'exploiter. Vois-tu, des gens comme Rouvelier ne comprendront jamais pourquoi j'agis ainsi. Selon lui, il faudrait tous vous jeter dans la bataille à partir du moment où vous portez une Innocence. Mon but est de tous vous protéger de ce genre de comportement qui va à l'encontre de votre humanité. Car vous êtes tous humains, ajoute-t-il en voyant mon air contrarié, et toi aussi, Allen-kun. Cette marque sur ton front en est la preuve. Tu sais en plus que Crown Clown peut devenir dangereux pour toi lorsque tu arrives à ta limite. Maintenant que tu es Maréchal, c'est d'autant plus important. Tu dois prendre les choses avec un peu plus de considération pour ta propre vie ; tu as maintenant dix-sept ans, il n'est plus question de te jeter aveuglément en avant.

- Komui-san… Je sais tout ça. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est _pourquoi_ vous me laissez ici aussi longtemps. Je veux dire, une nuit, une journée de repos me suffirait pour me remettre si je n'ai pas de blessure particulière. Vous me maintenez ici alors que je me porte bien.

- C'est aussi pour que nos supérieurs n'aillent pas prendre l'idée de te surmener. Comme ils ne savent pas que je t'oblige à prendre du repos, ils pensent que justement ces journées te sont nécessaires, me répond-il en baissant la voix et en se penchant vers moi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu enchaînes mission sur mission, surtout seul.

- Je vois…

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, reprend-il d'un ton jovial, je suis venu t'apporter une bonne nouvelle, ce matin !

- Vous avez une mission pour moi ? je demande, plein d'espoir.

- Bingo ! Passe à mon bureau après ton petit-déjeuner ; je te donnerai les détails, les informations nécessaires et une ou deux précisions.

- Entendu.

- Je te laisse. A tout à l'heure, donc. »

Je fais oui de la tête. Ma bonne humeur est de retour. J'avale mon repas avec entrain puis prends la direction du bureau du Chef Moniteur, curieux et enchanté par la perspective de retrouver une activité. Komui m'attend, assis à son bureau, sa tasse de café fumant dans une main, des feuilles dans l'autre. Je me place en face de lui et me concentre sur ce qu'il va me dire.

« Le lieu de ta prochaine mission se trouve à Malte ; tu prendras l'Arche pour t'y rendre. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Malte ? C'est une petite île, pourtant ; que peut-il y avoir d'intéressant là-bas ?

- J'y viens, Allen-kun. C'est justement parce qu'il s'agit d'une petite île que c'est dangereux. Comme tu le sais, Malte se trouve juste en dessous de la Sicile. Nos Trouveurs ont remarqué une activité plus intense qu'à l'ordinaire ainsi qu'une augmentation du nombre de départs et arrivées de bateaux assurant le trajet. L'Italie a été plutôt épargnée jusqu'à présent mais nous commençons à avoir des doutes quant à la présence d'akuma dans cette région. Après tout, en plein milieu du bassin méditerranéen, c'est un comptoir de l'Europe et le réseau naval est dense. On a donc besoin de savoir si ce secteur a été envahi ou non.

- Il se pourrait donc que Malte soit en fait peuplée d'akuma, si je comprends bien ?

- Tout à fait. Plus exactement, nous pensons à une sorte d'usine secondaire. Depuis la destruction de l'œuf, le Comte a dû reprendre ses activités et j'ai dans l'idée que le bruit qui a couru disant que l'œuf avait été réparé était aussi un moyen pour détourner notre attention.

- Vous pensez à une deuxième Edo ?

- Plus ou moins, oui. Le problème étant que jusqu'à ce que nos quartiers soient déplacés à Londres, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d'interférer dans les affaires maltaises et anglaises. Par conséquent, il se peut que l'endroit soit infesté. Cette difficulté est aplanie à l'heure actuelle et ceci nous arrange bien car ces dernières années, il y a eu du remous sur le plan politique entre l'Angleterre et sa colonie.

- Hum… »

En entendant le topo de Komui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupçonner un ou plusieurs Noah d'être derrière tout ça, tirant les ficelles dans l'ombre, comme à leur habitude. L'éventualité de donc devoir les affronter s'est aussitôt imposée dans mon esprit. Mais seul… quand je repense aux dégâts que Lulubell seule a réussi à faire alors qu'il y avait quatre Maréchaux et nous tous, cette perspective me glace un peu le sang, j'avoue. C'est à ce moment-là que mon interlocuteur ajoute :

« Seulement, je ne voudrais pas te faire une fausse joie, Allen-kun, mais étant donné que tu es seul et que le danger que tu encoures potentiellement est très élevé, tu vas devoir attendre que quelqu'un revienne de mission avant de pouvoir espérer quitter cet endroit.

- Et vous avez une idée de qui m'accompagnera ? lui demandé-je avec un subit pressentiment.

- Les premiers Exorcistes à revenir, sûrement. »

Devant mon regard interrogateur, il ajoute :

« L'équipe du Maréchal Tiedoll devrait revenir d'ici un à deux jours, m'a-t-il dit dans sa dernière communication. En toute logique, tu partiras avec Kanda-kun ; Marie et Froi partiront ailleurs avec Chaoji-kun. »

Et merde. Je l'ai senti venir, pour être honnête. Si j'avais eu la moindre chance de me trouver avec quelqu'un d'autre, Komui m'aurait tout de suite annoncé de qui il s'agissait. Je soupire. En clair, cela signifie que je vais me retrouver coincé sur une île minuscule avec ce type bougon et asocial. Comme pour ajouter à mon malheur, je sais pertinemment qu'en plus, il sera mon seul coéquipier parce que ce n'est pas une mission pour récupérer un morceau d'Innocence ; le Chef Moniteur n'a donc aucun besoin de nous assigner des Trouveurs. Formidable, pensé-je.

« Je me doutais bien que cette perspective te réjouirait beaucoup moins, Allen-kun, mais si tu es objectif, tu ne peux pas nier que Kanda-kun et toi faites du très bon travail ensemble. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Oui, Kanda et moi faisons du bon travail. Nous sommes consciencieux, nous avons un objectif à atteindre et nos techniques de combat s'accordent plutôt bien mais ça ne signifie en rien que nous sommes une _équipe_. En deux ans de temps, Kanda n'a fait que me mépriser un peu plus et en toute franchise, je pense qu'il considère que je ne suis pas apte à être Maréchal. Trop sentimental, gnagnagna.

« Komui-san, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas travailler avec Kanda mais vous savez très bien qu'il ne me supporte pas…

- Il va bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Je ne fais pas les assignations en fonction des affinités de chacun mais des besoins de la mission. Pour celle-ci, il est nécessaire que vous soyez deux au minimum. De plus, Kanda-kun et toi vous connaissez depuis ton arrivée. Je te rappelle qu'il a été ton premier coéquipier. Après, comme il s'agit en grande partie d'investigation et d'infiltration, la discrétion est de mise.

- « Discrétion » devient relative quand vous parlez d'un Japonais aux longs cheveux bleus et d'un européen aux cheveux blancs avec un pentacle sur le front, rétorqué-je en grommelant.

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire par là. Tiens, je te donne une copie du dossier pour Kanda ; il aura le temps d'en prendre connaissance durant le trajet. Ça t'évitera d'avoir à supporter sa mauvaise humeur au moins un moment.

- Vous êtes en plus en train de me dire que Kanda va repartir directement avec moi ?!

- Oui. Selon son maître, il n'est absolument pas fatigué et n'a subi aucune blessure ; tu l'auras en pleine forme pour votre mission.

- Génial… »

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, Komui m'interpelle :

« Ah, Allen-kun, j'oubliais !

- Oui ?

- J'ai également eu des nouvelles de l'équipe Cross. »

En entendant le nom du groupe, je me retourne soudainement.

« Lavi va bien. Il sera sûrement là quand tu reviendras. »

Ces deux phrases suffisent à me rassurer. Je sais que l'aîné Lee est au courant de ce qui se passe plus ou moins entre Lavi et moi. Ce n'est rien de très clair encore mais depuis quelques mois, notre relation prend un angle différent. Elle est un peu ambiguë pour le moment mais je sens que quelque chose a changé. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il est parti et que je n'ai pas eu un mot à son sujet, alors ces nouvelles me rassurent grandement. Je souris et remercie Komui puis sors. C'est ce petit détail qui va me laisser serein avant mon départ pour Malte. De retour dans ma chambre, je parcours le dossier. Informations classiques : monnaie, coutumes locales, religion, gouvernement, un petit point historique et géographique ; me voilà prêt et suffisamment informé à mon goût. Seule ombre au tableau : le moment du retour de Kanda. Tel que je le connais, ce sale type serait capable de venir me réveiller jusque dans ma chambre en me mettant son katana sous la gorge juste pour avoir le plaisir de me dire que je suis fainéant, pas assez sur mes gardes et que nous sommes en retard.

Je réprime un frisson et porte machinalement une main à mon cou, sentant par avance le métal froid et tranchant contre ma peau. J'espère juste qu'il ne reviendra pas trop tard ; je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire le pied de grue jusqu'à des heures indues, surtout pour être remercié par un grognement et un regard acide. Je tente de me détendre un peu en m'allongeant sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, le regard dans le vague et je m'efforce de penser à quelque chose d'apaisant. La première image qui me vient en tête est celle de Lavi, un sourire presque trop grand, me faisant d'immenses signes de bras en me hélant depuis l'embarcadère. Je sens mes lèvres se courber légèrement à cette idée. J'aime son sourire. J'aime la façon dont il me regarde ; avec attention, sérieux et cette envie contenue. J'aime quand il me parle de tout et de rien, de thèmes graves, de lui, qu'il raconte une bêtise et qu'il rit pour cacher son embarras. J'aime son naturel qui, malgré sa condition de membre du clan Bookman, prime sur le reste.

J'aime aussi quand il se moque de moi, même si je ne le montre pas sur l'instant. Le fait qu'il m'appelle encore « Pousse de soja » ou me taquine prouve que finalement, les choses n'ont pas tant changé et qu'il reste avant tout mon ami. Et enfin, depuis plus récemment, j'aime la façon qu'il a de gémir mon nom quand il me fait l'amour. Ses mains brûlantes et aventureuses. Sa peau claire, ses cheveux en bataille. Ses bras enserrant mes hanches quand il se perd en moi. La cambrure que prend son dos quand son plaisir atteint son paroxysme. J'aime cette façon possessive qu'il a de me tenir après l'amour, lorsqu'il s'endort comme un nouveau-né en me serrant contre lui. La seule chose que j'ignore demeure la suivante : j'aime toutes ces choses de lui, mais puis-je dire pour autant que je l'aime ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir et au final, je ne crois pas que ça importe et influe sur notre lien. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, et c'est tout.

L'heure tourne alors que je me laisse aller à mes réminiscences. Il est déjà midi et demi quand je sors de ma torpeur. Je vais donc manger et trouver de quoi occuper mon après-midi. Je suis tellement agacé de ma latence que même une corvée de ménage me ravirait. Malheureusement, partout où je me suis promené dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque tâche, on m'a regardé d'un air presque trop navré pour être vrai en me répondant que non, c'était gentil mais il n'y avait rien à me faire faire. Néanmoins, à force de chercher, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que le temps a passé et que la journée touchait à sa fin. Le soulagement que j'ai éprouvé n'en a été que plus grand, et c'est avec le sentiment d'être un _survivant _de l'ennui que je m'en suis retourné à mes appartements pour aller prendre ma douche et manger. Toute cette routine m'ennuie tellement que j'en viens à espérer un prompt retour de Kanda pour quitter cet endroit qui va finir par me rendre fou, à ce train-là.

A ma table habituelle, assis à ma place habituelle, devant un plateau et des couverts habituels, j'ai mangé un peu moins que d'habitude. Probablement parce que même si mon Innocence de type parasitaire consomme beaucoup de mon énergie, l'inactivité prolongée réduit mes besoins. En revenant à ma chambre, je ne me prépare pas à descendre en catimini déambuler dans les ruelles sombres mais mes tentatives d'endormissement se révèlent être des échecs. Je me tourne et me retourne sans parvenir à trouver la quiétude du sommeil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que quelque chose m'en empêche. Comme une menace qui plane au-dessus de moi. Au final, l'aube arrive et j'ai toujours les yeux grands ouverts. Je n'ai pas fermé mes paupières plus d'une demi-seconde et je ne suis même pas fatigué. Il est vraiment temps que je sorte…

En désespoir de cause, je fais mes exercices ; trois cents pompes, le même nombre de tractions. Je me lave et vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je remercie le ciel d'avoir fait venir Komui à ce moment-là car comme je l'ai espéré, c'est synonyme de reprise du travail. Il avance rapidement jusqu'à ma table, se penche à mon oreille pour y murmurer ces mots que je savoure bien plus que l'omelette au bout de ma fourchette :

« Kanda est arrivé. Il va juste changer ses affaires en vitesse et te retrouve dès que tu es prêt. »

Si je n'avais pas assez de savoir-vivre et de retenue, je sauterais de joie en hurlant que je pars en mission. Ni une ni deux, j'avale le reste de mon plat, ramène la pile d'assiette en défiant les lois de la gravité et cours comme un dératé empiler quelques chemises, pantalons et affaires de rechange dans ma valise – il ne manquerait après tout plus que je sois en retard alors que ça fait quatre jours que je tourne comme un lion dans une cage à la recherche d'une occupation – avant de me jeter dans les escaliers pour descendre jusqu'à la pièce où est gardée l'Arche. Je manque de me briser le cou en trébuchant à plusieurs reprises mais la chance est avec moi ; j'arrive entier. Kanda me rejoint à peine une minute plus tard alors que je reprends mon souffle, les mains posées sur les genoux. Comme de juste, pas un salut, pas un regard, pas un mot, rien. Il se contente de passer devant moi et alors qu'il s'apprête à passer la porte de ce qui nous conduira jusqu'à Malte, il se retourne et prend la parole d'un ton méprisant :

« Tu comptes camper là ? Je te rappelle que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire fonctionner cette chose… »

Je serre les dents et contiens ma réplique de mauvaise grâce tandis que je le précède sans un regard pour lui non plus. De toute façon, sa mauvaise humeur ne m'atteint pas ; je suis trop excité par la perspective de partir en mission après autant de temps passé à ne rien faire pour que son côté bougon n'entame mon enthousiasme. Je règle donc la destination de l'Arche sur La Valette et rejoins mon coéquipier.

A ce moment-là, comme en attestent mon sourire léger et mon air détendu, j'ignore encore que cette mission sera le début de ma fin…

_A suivre…_

A/N : Comme le canon prend place à la fin du XIXe siècle, je me suis basée sur des faits historiques datants de la même époque, à savoir que l'archipel de Malte est une colonie britannique, que le clocher de Big Ben existe tout autant que le pont de Westminster mais que par contre, le palais n'est pas encore reconstruit (étant donné qu'il a été détruit en 1834 par un incendie, je doute qu'il ait été reconstruit en si peu de temps). Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. I Think I'm Drowning, Asphyxiated

Titre : Pandemonium Project

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura est le génie qui possède D.Gray-Man, ses personnages, son univers. En ce qui me concerne, je suis le génie qui possède ce scénario.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**« For when the instrument of intelligence is added to brute power and evil will, mankind is powerless in its own defense. » **Dante Alighieri

* * *

_Pandemonium Project_

Chapitre I : I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated

Nous avons tous de drôles de questions, parfois. Des questions tout à fait superflues, et même si nous savons pertinemment qu'elles vont demeurer sans réponse, nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de nous les poser. En cet instant précis, Kanda Yuu était confronté à ce cas de figure. Il se demandait _pourquoi_ il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve envoyé en mission avec ce gamin et surtout pourquoi il avait fallu que ledit gamin tombe _malade_. Allen avait tenu tout le voyage sans broncher, au contraire ; son sourire que le Japonais qualifiait volontiers de niais était resté scotché à son visage enfantin durant l'intégralité du trajet, signe qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Pourtant, à peine avait-il posé le pied sur le sol maltais que les choses s'étaient gâtées à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il avait chancelé légèrement mais s'était repris. Au sourcil réprobateur de son coéquipier, il s'était contenté de faire un petit signe de tête affirmatif et sans plus de palabres, ils s'étaient mis en route.

Chaque pas qu'il avait fait avait coûté à l'adolescent. Le teint soudainement cireux, les yeux mi-clos, le visage crispé, il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son partenaire. Etait venu malgré ses efforts le moment où ses jambes l'avaient lâché et il s'était évanoui. En n'entendant plus le bruit des pas faisant écho aux siens, le plus âgé s'était retourné pour s'apercevoir qu'Allen ne le suivait plus et que non content de cela, il faisait la sieste sur le sol. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette phrase. Sieste… ? Il avait fait demi-tour avec la ferme intention de secouer impitoyablement ce fainéant qui lui servait de Maréchal – ha ha, quelle plaisanterie, d'ailleurs – mais il s'était attendu à ce que le gosse grommelle ou ait une réaction vive, pourtant rien ne se produisit. Il avait eu beau presser son épaule et le remuer, le garçon était resté immobile. Perplexe, refusant cependant d'admettre qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions, le disciple de Tiedoll avait entrepris de réveiller cet idiot de Walker :

« Oh, Pousse de soja… je t'assure que si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, non seulement je ferai en sorte que tu t'en souviennes mais qu'en plus tu ne mangeras pas ce soir… »

Rien. Pas le moindre signe de réaction. Kanda s'était laissé dire que quand il aurait décidé d'arrêter sa comédie, il se remettrait à marcher et avait poursuivi sa route. Du moins, il avait poursuivi un moment, avant de s'apercevoir que non, Allen n'avait toujours pas remué d'un pouce. Le jeune homme avait alors eu la présence d'esprit de faire marche arrière pour voir dans quel état était son idiot d'équipier et n'avait pas été déçu du voyage : le garçon était livide, sa respiration courte et sifflante et, cerise sur le gâteau, il avait le front brûlant de fièvre. Génial, avait pensé le kendoka, voilà une mission qui commençait bien. Avec un soupir excédé, il avait ramassé le corps inanimé pour le jeter par-dessus son épaule sans y prêter plus d'attention et s'était mis en quête d'un quelconque endroit où il pourrait laisser le môme se reposer. Ça n'avait pas été simple car il lui avait fallu demander son chemin à plusieurs reprises mais il avait fini par parvenir à une auberge. Sitôt après avoir obtenu une chambre, il s'y était rendu et avait posé Allen sur un des lits. Sans y faire vraiment attention, il avait enlevé le manteau du Maréchal et l'avait accroché à la patère au dos de la porte.

Après avoir fait de même avec le sien, il était retourné près du lit, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Appeler un médecin aurait été prendre le risque d'alerter des akuma ou pire, un Noah. Il avait déjà pris suffisamment de risques en emmenant Allen dans une auberge, alors sauf si son état empirait, ils se passeraient des services d'un médecin. Kanda n'était pas docteur mais il avait fait un rapide tour de la question avant d'enlever les chaussures de l'adolescent et de l'installer sous la couverture de laine. Il avait pesté en comprenant que c'était le plus chaud qu'il pourrait trouver dans un pays méditerranéen et s'était mis en quête d'une bassine d'eau fraîche et de linge propre. Il lui était arrivé dans son enfance d'être malade – rarement, pensez-vous, on parle de Kanda Yuu – et il s'était souvenu que Tiedoll faisait toujours en sorte qu'il ait chaud pour que la fièvre s'en aille plus rapidement tout en rafraîchissant le visage. Il s'était donc appliqué à reproduire ce qu'il avait appris et avait posé un linge humide plié sur le front brûlant du plus jeune. Comme il n'avait pas vu quoi faire d'autre, il était allé chercher à manger pour le malade et lui-même.

C'était en remontant que cette question existentielle sur la fatalité et la malchance qui semblaient le poursuivre s'était invitée dans sa tête. Il espérait que la maladie du gosse ne s'éterniserait pas et qu'ils pourraient se mettre au travail rapidement. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas l'attendre pour ça. C'était plutôt une enquête, d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans le dossier, il n'avait donc pas besoin de s'encombrer du disciple de Cross pour commencer à faire le tour de l'île. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour accélérer la guérison d'Allen sinon le laisser se reposer, ça l'arrangeait, quelque part. Fort de cette idée, il remonta dans leur chambre et tous ses projets s'envolèrent lorsqu'il vit dans quel état était l'adolescent. Kanda regarda un instant la silhouette qui tremblait convulsivement sous la couverture avant de recouvrer la raison et de se dire que peut-être, il y avait quelque chose à faire.

Il posa prudemment les assiettes sur la chaise au bout du lit et s'approcha du malade. Il regarda un moment les mèches blanches collées aux tempes par la sueur. Il regarda ce léger claquement de dents et les traits anormalement tendus de son coéquipier forcé. Il regarda ses lèvres entrouvertes aspirer l'air dans un petit sifflement aigu, il regarda son torse se soulever et s'abaisser à un rythme plus ou moins régulier mais rapide. Il regarda ce corps endormi lutter contre la fièvre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu. Voir le gosse malade à ce point, souffrant si visiblement l'effrayait, dans un sens. Allen était peut-être trop immature à son goût, mais s'il y avait une chose qui lui inspirait le respect, c'était la capacité qu'il avait à prendre sur lui et continuer d'avancer. Bien sûr, c'était pour lui le strict minimum pour un Exorciste : ne pas se plaindre, toujours se battre jusqu'au bout et tout donner, néanmoins le disciple de Cross avait deux ans de moins que lui.

Sa jeunesse transparaissait dans son comportement mais il prenait toujours les choses au sérieux, peut-être même trop. C'était pour cette raison que le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse lui causait un petit pincement au cœur. Non pas qu'il éprouvait de l'empathie – Kanda ignorait jusqu'au sens de ce mot – mais il se disait que pour que ce type ne prenne pas sur lui, c'était qu'il devait avoir _vraiment_ mal. Parti comme il était, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir fermer l'œil et allait veiller sur son stupide Maréchal. Il approcha une chaise de la tête du lit. Avant de s'asseoir dessus, il prit la couverture sur le lit dans lequel il était supposé dormir et l'étendit sur le dormeur, prenant soin de le couvrir jusqu'au nez. Avait-il naïvement cru que ceci suffirait à calmer les tremblements de l'adolescent ? Avait-il pensé que ce geste serait assez pour apaiser sa conscience et son impuissance face à la maladie d'Allen ? Non, pas exactement. C'était un mélange des deux et d'autre chose. Chose que le kendoka refuserait de faire jusqu'à ce que la culpabilité devienne trop lourde.

Ce moment arriva beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'eût cru. Irrité par la perspective de ce qu'il allait faire, le plus âgé se convainquit que c'était purement et simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait le faire, sans quoi le gosse ne se remettrait pas suffisamment rapidement. Les intérêts de la mission avant tout, pensa-t-il, je ne suis pas en train de prendre soin de lui. Tout en se blindant mentalement, il expira fortement et poussa l'épaule de l'adolescent juste pour avoir assez de place pour s'allonger à côté de lui. Toujours en se répétant que c'était pour la mission et rien d'autre, il attira l'endormi à lui et tenta de se mettre à l'aise dans la mesure du possible – c'est-à-dire dérisoire. Lui qui détestait qu'on le touche se trouvait contraint et forcé de _tenir_ quelqu'un dans ses bras. Peu importaient les raisons d'un tel geste, ça le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son cadet. Son visage était suffisamment près de celui de l'adolescent pour qu'il sente la respiration brûlante et légèrement erratique faire frémir les mèches de sa frange. Il pouvait voir les cheveux collés aux tempes et quelques gouttes de sueur perler sur le front du malade. Machinalement, il sortit une main de sous les épaisseurs de laine et écarta les mèches retombées devant les yeux du jeune Maréchal. Alors qu'il allait poser la paume sur le front pour à nouveau prendre sa température, Allen remua vaguement et marmonna dans son sommeil :

«Kan… da… »

Le jeune homme se suspendit dans son geste et regarda son supérieur – théorique. Il nota pour lui-même de penser à s'assurer que ceci resterait bien entre eux deux, avec Mugen sur la gorge pour appuyer ses propos. Sans avoir la moindre conviction qu'il serait entendu, il répondit doucement :

« Ouais… Je suis là. »

Pestant silencieusement, il se maudit pour avoir écopé du rôle de garde-malade – et garde-chiourme par la même occasion – et tenta de s'endormir. Il eut du mal. Beaucoup de mal, même. En fait, il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu rendre son coéquipier si violemment malade et ne parvenait pas à trouver. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était _comment_ l'état du môme avait pu se dégrader si rapidement, sans symptôme préalable. De ce qu'il connaissait à ces histoires de maladies, il y avait des signes avant-coureurs. Or, dans l'Arche, Allen se portait comme un charme. Alors quoi ? La chaleur ? Une faiblesse momentanée ? Cette question restait sans réponse et plus il y réfléchissait, moins il comprenait.

La nuit puis la matinée passèrent, aucune idée pertinente ne vint au kendoka qui sentait son corps s'engourdir un peu plus chaque minute. La position dans laquelle il était lui était très inconfortable mais par égard pour son cadet, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, attendant vaillamment qu'il se réveille pour enfin sortir de ce lit. Le garçon remua une main, fronça les sourcils mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le Japonais retint difficilement un soupir excédé. Non, il ne le retint qu'à moitié. A la place, il expira longuement. Par bonheur pour lui, son souffle fut suffisant pour que cet idiot de Walker sorte de sa torpeur. Seulement, ledit idiot fit une chose à laquelle Kanda ne se serait jamais, _jamais_ attendu : il se blottit tout contre lui et entoura son dos de ses petites mains en marmonnant :

« Mmh… Lavi… »

En entendant le nom de ce stupide rouquin, le jeune homme se raidit. Ou plutôt, en sentant l'étreinte proche et ferme d'Allen. Comment devait-il interpréter ça, il se le demandait. A la réflexion, le gosse et ce type avaient l'air proche, mais de là à imaginer qu'ils… Kanda fit une grimace et secoua vigoureusement la tête pour chasser ces pensées futiles. D'une part, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire et de l'autre, ça ne le concernait pas. Jusqu'à une certaine limite, à vrai dire, car les bras de l'adolescent étaient toujours autour de ses épaules. Retrouvant sa contenance et son air désagréable, il lâcha d'une voix sombre :

« Je ne suis pas Lavi, crétin. Maintenant tu me lâches ou je tiendrai pour sûr que tu ne toucheras plus jamais quoi que ce soit avec tes mains. »

Menace qui prit le temps – beaucoup trop au goût de Kanda – d'arriver au cerveau encore embrumé du Maréchal. Lorsque celui-ci daigna se défaire de son aîné, il se frotta les yeux avec son air endormi et dans un bâillement sonore, il demanda, comme si tout était normal :

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Le kendoka resta médusé un moment. _Depuis quand_ est-ce qu'il va mieux ?

« Attends… tu te sens comment ?

- Ben… bien, pourquoi ?

- … Tu te moques de moi, là.

- Je t'assure que non, Kanda, je me sens très bien. D'ailleurs, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? »

Surtout, rester calme. Ne pas lui sauter à la gorge ni faire sauter sa tête avec Mugen. Penser à quelque chose d'agréable. La mort d'Allen serait _très_ agréable, dans un moment pareil, c'est vrai, mais résister à la tentation. Kanda se récitait toutes sortes de mantra pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'irraisonné. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et prit le temps de mesurer ses mots avant de répondre :

« Alors pour faire ça court, tu es tombé comme une mouche hier. On n'a même pas eu le temps de faire cinq minutes de marche que tu t'es soudainement évanoui, et tu as refusé de te lever. Je t'ai amené dans cette auberge ; tu étais malade comme un chien.

- Malade ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais ?

- Une très forte fièvre. Tu respirais fort et tes mains étaient froides. Bref, je t'ai amené ici et malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour que ta température monte, il a fallu que je passe la nuit là. Ne va pas t'imaginer que ça m'a fait plaisir, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, j'ai juste fait ça parce qu'il fallait que tu sois sur pied rapidement. D'ailleurs si c'est le cas, lève-toi, on a du pain sur la planche. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Il sortit sans laisser le temps à Allen de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Encore assis sur le lit, l'adolescent posa la main droite à l'endroit où s'était tenu Kanda juste avant et sourit en constatant que les draps étaient tièdes. Ça pouvait sembler dérisoire et peu important, pourtant c'était ce genre de détail qui rappelait au cadet des Exorcistes que comme tout le monde, Kanda Yuu était humain. Attendant que ce dernier revienne pour voir avec lui comment se passerait leur journée, il promena son regard sur la pièce et tomba sur le plateau que le Japonais avait ramené hier soir. Les deux assiettes n'avaient pas été entamées. Le plus jeune se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir empêché son coéquipier de se reposer. Il se leva, prit le plateau, le descendit puis retourna à leur chambre. Son équipier l'y attendait, habillé de pied en cap malgré la chaleur qui pesait déjà sur la pièce. Il toisa l'adolescent avec son air mauvais. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne s'avouerait jamais mais il en voulait encore plus à cet imbécile. Parce qu'il l'avait fait s'inquiéter inutilement.

Parce que Kanda ne s'inquiétait jamais. Parce que pour cette fois, il y avait eu une exception. Et qu'il n'aimait pas les exceptions. Non seulement il n'était pas du genre à faire des entorses à ses principes mais encore moins s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un comme Allen. L'adolescent le savait, cependant, et il faisait avec. Ou plutôt sans. C'est pour cette raison que malgré le visage peu avenant de son coéquipier, il sourit gentiment, comme à son habitude. Chose que le jeune Japonais abhorrait par-dessus toutes chez ce concentré de douceur et de naïveté. Les sourires du symbiotique lui donnaient des pulsions meurtrières et dans ces moments-là, il avait une dangereuse tendance à avoir envie d'oublier que le disciple de Cross était de son côté – son supérieur hiérarchique qui plus est. Il se réfréna difficilement, comme à son habitude, et dans un « che » agacé, il planta là son stupide camarade, sortant d'un pas rapide et légèrement plus lourd que d'ordinaire.

Allen n'en fit pas grand cas. Il savait, après tout. Il savait bien que Kanda ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesse quelconque, de fissure dans sa carapace. Néanmoins, ces derniers temps, le kendoka semblait s'adoucir un peu, d'une certaine façon. Cette pensée fit sourire l'adolescent. Il se hâta à la suite de son ami, descendant les marches quatre à quatre. D'un signe de main pressé, il remercia l'aubergiste et sortit. Comme il s'y était attendu, son aîné l'attendait dehors, une main sur les hanches et son éternel air contrarié. Le plus jeune soupira. Il y avait vraiment des fois où malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve, Kanda lui tapait sur le système, à n'être jamais autre chose que pas content. En silence, les deux se mirent en route. Evidemment, le disciple de Cross ignorait où son équipier avait prévu d'aller et se demandait d'ailleurs si ce dernier le savait lui-même. Il ne se voyait cependant pas engager la conversation avec une ambiance aussi lourde et son abstention paya : Kanda se mit à parler, à son grand étonnement.

« J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, pendant que tu dormais. M'est avis que le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qui se trame ici est d'aller droit au but.

- Le gouvernement ?

- Ouais.

- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus simple qu'on se serve de… mon œil ?

- J'y ai pensé. Et je préfère ne pas m'y fier.

- Merci de la confiance que tu m'accordes ; je vois que même après deux ans passés à la Congrégation, ça n'a pas changé, répliqua le cadet avec une grimace.

- Là n'est pas la question. Imagine qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton œil, comment on fera, pour discerner les akuma des gens normaux ? Je crois pourtant que cet idiot de Lavi t'avait expliqué que contrairement à toi, nous n'avons aucun moyen de distinguer nos ennemis des humains. Pour nous protéger, nous–

- Sommes obligés de tous les considérer comme des ennemis potentiels, je sais, coupa-t-il d'un ton las. Il n'empêche que je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure solution, Kanda.

- Le contraire m'eût étonné, Maréchal. »

Cette réponse empestait le sarcasme. Allen retint un soupir. Le Japonais savait parfaitement que ce genre de remarques avait pour don de l'énerver. Lui qui insistait pour que ses amis ne se sentent pas écrasés par son nouveau rang… De toute évidence, soit le jeune asiatique avait mal digéré sa promotion, soit il aimait se servir de ça pour l'embêter encore plus qu'avant. Les deux, ajouta-t-il mentalement avec un rictus amer. Il entreprit tout de même de raisonner Kanda, tout en sachant que c'était s'attaquer à un mur. Dans le genre têtu, le kendoka était loin d'être mauvais :

« Sincèrement, Kanda. Je peux comprendre que tu n'apprécies pas l'idée d'être obligé de me faire confiance sur ce point mais sache que c'est la solution la plus sûre. »

L'autre lui lança un regard dédaigneux et préféra ne rien répondre. Dans ce genre de moments, le jeune homme se disait qu'il valait mieux ignorer et laisser couler plutôt qu'aggraver la situation. C'était encore une chose qu'il n'admettrait pas même sous la torture mais en deux ans, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître Walker. Et Walker était une mule. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau s'il avait le malheur de contester ou montrer le moindre signe de réticence. Alors bien sûr, son orgueil en prenait un sacré coup à chaque fois. Cependant, il y avait un paramètre qui l'empêchait avant toute chose de protester et c'était la position du cadet au sein de la Congrégation. Maintenant, il n'était plus leur égal mais leur supérieur, et ça changeait beaucoup de choses. Cela signifiait, notamment et surtout, que ses décisions avaient plus de poids que les siennes, qu'il pouvait ordonner et se faire obéir au besoin.

En y repensant, Kanda lui était presque reconnaissant de ne pas vouloir jouer ce rôle de petit chef. Après tout, Allen était trop gentil pour être autoritaire. Défaut ou qualité, la question n'était pas là. Son caractère n'était surtout pas celui d'un dirigeant et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais fait usage du pouvoir dont il disposait – grand bien lui en fasse. Le kendoka n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Malheureusement pour lui, il arrivait que le disciple de Cross se souvienne de son rôle et s'en serve de manière fort peu loyale. Un peu comme cette fois, justement. Allen adressa un sourire démoniaque à son ami et lâcha d'un ton faussement nonchalant :

« De toute façon, si tu n'es pas d'accord, je te rappelle que c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Après tout, tu es sous mes _ordres_, Kanda… »

Le susnommé tiqua. Il avait bien insisté sur le mot « ordres », comme s'il avait voulu rappeler qu'au final, l'autre n'avait pas son mot à dire sur cette décision. Et comme c'était Kanda, il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir se plier aux règles imposées par ce gosse. Il resta donc silencieux avec son visage exprimant une agressivité peu commune, jusqu'au moment où Allen ajouta, d'une voix beaucoup moins catégorique :

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça et crois-moi que je ne le fais pas par plaisir. Seulement, tu es trop têtu pour m'écouter si je te le dis gentiment. Ça ne m'amuse pas, de devoir jouer à celui qui donne les ordres, tu sais ? »

Pas de réponse. Evidemment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était _vraiment_ attendu à en obtenir une, d'ailleurs. De même que ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il poursuivit sans attendre que Kanda daigne ouvrir la bouche :

« Je dis ça aussi parce que je ne vois pas les choses de la même manière que toi et tu le sais. Peut-être que tu me laisserais mourir et que ça t'est complètement égal, ça serait de ma faute blabla mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de revenir avec ton cadavre dans un drap, fit-il d'un air sombre. Et puis–

- Ça va, je sais, coupa le jeune homme avec agacement. Te sens pas obligé de me faire une leçon de morale.

- Loin de moi cette idée. Je voulais juste ajouter que même si ce n'était certainement pas ton cas, je te considère comme un ami. T'as beau être désagréable et chiant, il n'empêche que c'est comme ça. Tu peux dire, faire, penser ce que tu veux, ça changera rien du tout.

- Ajoute quoi que ce soit et tu perds ta petite tête, Pousse de soja. »

Allen se garda bien de le provoquer. Il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de son énervement que Kanda était si nerveux, mais surtout parce qu'il était gêné par ses propos. Il sourit discrètement en veillant à ce que le kendoka n'en découvre rien et ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à un imposant bâtiment taillé dans du marbre étincelant. Conformément au style de l'époque, il était blanc, lumineux, ses formes rondes et harmonieuses se découpaient sur le ciel d'un bleu qu'aucun nuage ne venait entacher. Le disciple de Cross retint un soupir admiratif. Certes, ça ne valait pas le Taj Mahal qu'il avait vu en Inde lors d'un de ses voyages aux côtés de son maître mais tout de même, c'était imposant, colossal, beau et presque éblouissant.

Leurs pas résonnèrent sur les dalles tandis qu'ils franchissaient l'enceinte et se préparaient à entrer par la porte principale. Les gardes à l'extérieur ne bougèrent pas ; les uniformes ornés d'une broche faisaient office de passe-partout. Néanmoins, il régnait une étrange ambiance. Quelque chose clochait, mais ni Kanda ni Allen ne parvinrent à conclure quelle était la source de leur malaise. Tendus et sur leurs gardes, ils entrèrent prudemment, retenant presque leur souffle. Le bruit de leurs pas mesurés et lents se répercutait contre les murs. Personne ne sortit pour les accueillir et le silence qui régnait poussa les deux Exorcistes à rester sur le qui-vive, prêts à se défendre. Un regard suspicieux entre les deux précéda un court échange de paroles murmurées :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- A ton avis ? On avance.

- Tu connais l'endroit ?

- Non. Mais on va le découvrir.

- C'est bien ton genre, fit Allen d'un ton moqueur. »

Sans attendre que son collègue ne lui emboîte le pas, Kanda se dirigea vers le grand escalier – en marbre lui aussi – qui trônait au centre du hall, face à la porte. Encore hésitant, le disciple du Maréchal Cross resta quelques instants en bas. Son aîné se retourna et lui lança son traditionnel regard réprobateur, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Après un dernier coup d'œil alentour, le plus jeune finit par le suivre. Sur ce point, il ne pouvait pas nier que son ami avait adopté la meilleure attitude. Etant tous les deux plongés dans l'inconnu sans personne pour les aider, la seule chose à faire était d'explorer le bâtiment jusqu'à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. L'adolescent se félicita quelque part d'être accompagné de Kanda. S'il avait été seul ou avec Lenalee, il n'aurait sans doute pas osé s'aventurer dans l'imposante bâtisse.

Le Japonais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Son professionnalisme poussé à l'extrême avait quelque chose d'impressionnant, même s'il comprenait des défauts assez encombrants – notamment son caractère distant et hautain. Au moins, il gardait la tête froide et l'esprit clair, ce qui contrebalançait presque parfaitement la personnalité à fleur de peau d'Allen. Ce dernier avait tendance à parfois oublier de discerner affectif et devoir, laissant ses émotions prendre le dessus aux mauvais moments. C'était un mélange de choses que Kanda ne s'autoriserait jamais. En aucun cas. Il fallait aussi se dire que c'était relativement aisé pour lui : il n'avait pas vraiment de vie affective… Sauf si on considérait que les remarques sarcastiques ou cruelles étaient une forme de vie affective, ça allait de soi. Le Britannique sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il percuta de plein fouet le bras que son aîné avait tendu sur le côté. L'os du coude lui rentra dans le sternum, coupant momentanément sa respiration.

Il fusilla le kendoka du regard et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander la raison d'un tel geste, il comprit. Droit devant eux, au bout du couloir, se tenaient cinq hommes tous vêtus d'une tunique blanche ornée de la croix maltaise. La première impression qu'eut Allen en les regardant fut que quelque chose clochait chez eux. Quelques instants plus tard, son œil réagit et il put voir les cinq âmes rattachées aux corps de ces akuma. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers son coéquipier qui fixait toujours attentivement devant lui.

« Kanda… »

Un hochement de tête silencieux et l'interpellé dégaina Mugen.

« Quel niveau ?

- Tous des niveau un.

- Humpf. »

Le jeune Maréchal ne l'arrêta pas lorsqu'il courut vers leurs adversaires. Des niveau un ne nécessitaient pas de plan de bataille ni même de préparation, surtout en si petit nombre. Kanda était suffisamment fort pour que lui n'ait pas à s'en mêler et cela l'arrangeait car un début de migraine commençait à poindre. Il grimaça en sentant sa tête tourner et son équilibre se faire précaire. Ce fut fugace mais le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, son équipier en avait fini avec le quintet. Il revint, son arme de retour dans son fourreau, comme s'il n'avait rien fait de plus que couper quelques poupées de paille. Allen avait un peu de mal avec ce genre d'attitude victorieuse. Ce combat avait peut-être été facile au goût du disciple de Tiedoll mais il n'en restait pas moins que les akuma étaient des âmes en peine et ce quel que soit leur niveau. Montrer autant de mépris lui paraissait irrespectueux, à lui qui prenait la chose sous un tout autre angle.

Il accueillit le retour de Kanda avec une moue contrariée mais ne dit rien. Il savait que son collègue ne considérait pas les akuma de la même façon que lui, néanmoins après un combat, le résultat était le même des deux côtés et c'était ce qui comptait pour l'adolescent. Restait maintenant à savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire ; hypothétiquement, il était fort probable que tout le bâtiment soit peuplé d'akuma et pas forcément tous de niveau un. S'ils avaient le malheur de se faire repérer, à deux au milieu d'un traquenard, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils s'en sortent indemnes. L'idée qui traversa l'esprit d'Allen fut donc tout naturellement celle de prendre la fuite. Cependant…

« Certainement pas. On est arrivés ici, on finit le travail.

- Mais Kanda, c'est de la folie ! On ne connaît ni le nombre d'ennemis ni la structure du bâtiment !

- Ça, ça se rattrape, rétorqua le plus âgé en commençant à courir.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu vas encore protester mais je ne pense pas que–

- Nan, ferme-la. On a peut-être l'occasion de terminer ce qu'on a commencé mais si tu veux chipoter, fais-le plus tard. »

Sur ces douces paroles, il entreprit de traîner son collègue et lui saisit le bras. A moitié résigné, le disciple de Cross demanda :

« T'as un plan, j'espère ?

- Je suppose que ça va venir.

- Ça sous-entend que non, donc. Dans ce cas je refuse, fit-il en se dégageant de la poigne que Kanda avait sur son bras. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui, navré.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Sortir et t'emmener, de gré ou de force. »

Le kendoka sembla peser le pour et le contre de la chose. Allen avait sans doute la force de s'opposer à lui mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Sans nul doute, il mettrait à profit son rôle de Maréchal en rappelant qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devait l'écouter. Il grimaça à cette pensée au combien désagréable, soupira finit par s'arrêter.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu supposes très bien. Je ne te laisse certainement pas ici et je ne reste pas non plus, donc tu viens avec moi, on retourne à l'auberge. Et pas de vagues, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche, tu en as déjà assez fait. »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser que sur ce coup, Allen prenait son rôle un peu trop à cœur. Le ton était surfait. Cependant ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne règlent leurs comptes, la priorité étant de sortir sans encombre du bâtiment, ce qu'ils firent. Le soleil embrasait déjà l'horizon lorsqu'ils furent à l'air libre. Les rares nuages qui s'aventuraient dans le firmament étaient teints de rouge et orange, le ciel s'était empourpré pour jouer dans les mauves et la température commençait à redescendre. Les crissements des cigales emplissaient l'air du soir. Le chemin du retour jusqu'à l'auberge fut pavé de silence et de discrets regards fâchés. Allen en voulait à Kanda et Kanda fulminait. L'ambiance n'allait pas être particulièrement agréable ce soir, se dit l'adolescent. Malheureusement pour lui ceci n'était qu'un léger euphémisme et il s'en aperçut très vite. A peine montés, la porte fermée, le jeune asiatique explosa :

« Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de la situation ? Non seulement on ne va plus pouvoir mettre un pied dans cet endroit mais en plus on risque d'être recherchés dans toute l'île, ce qui ne va pas rendre nos recherches faciles, sans parler du fait de trouver une cachette ! Maréchal Walker, votre incompét– »

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa méchanceté car Allen venait de lui coller un coup magistral qui fit partir sa tête sur le côté. Légèrement abasourdi et, il fallait l'admettre, quelque peu sonné, il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Le cadet le regardait avec colère, les poings encore serrés. Contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait le kendoka, ce ne fut pas un hurlement qui franchit les lèvres du symbiotique mais presque un souffle :

« Je sais. Je sais tout ça. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre. Je ne prends aucun plaisir à jouer au donneur de leçons, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai des responsabilités, même si je préfèrerais parfois les oublier et me lancer tête baissée dans la bataille, seulement les choses ne sont plus les mêmes. Je ne pouvais pas cautionner ton idée et nous mettre tous les deux en danger. Sois honnête et ose me dire que nous étions dans une situation favorable à ce que tu voulais faire. Je sais très bien que maintenant, il va falloir jouer serré et miser sur la discrétion. Mais je sais aussi que si je ne t'avais pas forcé à sortir de ce piège, on y serait probablement passés tous les deux. Fais la part des choses et dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui était le plus important, à ce moment-là ? Nos vies ou le combat ? Sachant que sans vie, tu ne combats pas, je crois que la réponse est vite trouvée. Maintenant, tu as le droit de faire la tête et de m'en vouloir, je m'en fiche totalement. »

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il pendit son manteau. Kanda le regarda faire, partagé entre l'envie pressante de lui rendre son coup et celle d'admettre qu'il avait raison. A contrecœur, il opta pour la seconde solution et soupira tout en défaisant sa veste. Comme son supérieur quitta la chambre sans rien dire, il supposa que celui-ci allait prendre une douche et en profita pour s'asseoir un moment et réfléchir. Ils ne disposaient toujours pas d'une connaissance du bâtiment assez élevée pour y entrer par effraction et comme il l'avait statué, entrer par la porte serait logiquement impossible. La seule solution lui paraissant encore potentiellement faisable était celle de l'infiltration. Il leur faudrait donc se procurer deux uniformes semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient vus et pour ce qui était de leurs visages… il doutait à vrai dire que quiconque ait eu le temps de mémoriser leurs faciès mais par précaution, mieux valait pour eux qu'ils les cachent.

La cicatrice rouge, les cheveux blancs ou la longue queue de cheval haute, ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un modèle de discrétion. Il fallait donc maintenant qu'il songe à trouver un moyen de masquer ça. Un peu de maquillage suffirait pour le stigmate. Quant aux cheveux… Le meilleur moyen était encore de porter un masque. Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées car le disciple du Maréchal Cross était de retour dans la chambre, se frottant vigoureusement la tête avec une serviette. Lorsque le plus jeune attrapa le regard de Kanda, il parut étonné un court instant avant de dire :

« J'ai réfléchi un peu à un moyen de retourner là-bas. Il suffirait que je sache comment est organisé le bâtiment et ça serait possible.

- Alors je t'écoute. Quel brillant plan nous as-tu concocté ? »

Allen fit une grimace en entendant la causticité à peine masquée dans la voix du Japonais. Il avait dans l'idée que l'incident de tout à l'heure était encore présent dans l'esprit de Kanda et que ce dernier lui en tenait bien évidemment rigueur. Malgré tout il continua :

« La meilleure solution serait d'y retourner cette nuit. Je pense qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on revienne tout de suite, alors si on arrive à les prendre par surprise, ça serait idéal pour nous. Qui plus est, il y a des chances pour que cette bâtisse soit plus facile d'accès la nuit. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Tu as une idée, toi ?

- Hum… C'est vrai que revenir tout de suite est une solution, mais si nous ne sommes pas mieux préparés, ça équivaudra à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Tu as une idée de la façon dont on pourrait savoir comment est divisée cette forteresse ?

- Si je me fie à ce que j'ai pu voir en sortant, il est construit en rectangle avec une cour intérieure. De toute évidence, s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant, ça sera situé dans l'aile la plus éloignée de l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est logique. Tu ne vas pas exposer des documents ou des gens importants.

- N'est-ce pas justement trop logique ? contra prudemment le jeune asiatique. Si tu es parvenu à ces conclusions si vite, il y a fort à parier que ce que nous allons chercher se trouvera là où on ne l'attendra pas.

- Fixons-nous déjà sur ce que nous allons chercher. Qu'est-ce qu'on veut trouver là-bas, exactement ?

- Hum… Quelque chose qui nous permettra de déterminer si cette île est tombée aux mains du Comte, je suppose.

- C'est une idée. Et si jamais c'est le cas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On les élimine. »

Allen hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils oublient qu'ils étaient potentiellement tous les deux et seuls dans la fosse aux lions ; ils n'avaient pas le temps de se chamailler, ils devaient rester solidaires et s'entendre sur tout mouvement qu'ils feraient. De plus, ne put s'empêcher de penser le cadet, pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose… Il fut détourné de ses constatations par la voix d'un Kanda attentif et calme :

« Sorti de ça, est-ce que tu as une idée de la façon dont on pourrait savoir à quoi ressemble l'intérieur de manière plus précise ? Je doute que connaître sa forme globale et l'emplacement supposé de ce qui pourrait nous intéresser soit suffisant…

- Je t'avoue que c'est la seule chose qui m'échappe, là. Je me dis que demander à quelqu'un est une solution raisonnable mais il y a le risque que cette personne soit de mèche avec le Comte.

- Si c'est un akuma, tu t'en apercevras bien avant, où est le problème ?

- Je pense plutôt à un Noah, à vrai dire. On ne sait jamais où ils se trouvent et on ne les a pas tous rencontrés. Eux sont humains, mon œil ne nous serait d'aucune utilité. »

Le disciple de Tiedoll sembla prendre un moment pour réfléchir. C'était bien beau de vouloir retourner à ce bâtiment, encore fallait-il savoir comment entrer, se diriger et sortir sans se faire repérer. Il fallait donc à présent qu'ils se concentrent sur un moyen d'obtenir ces informations. Leur première tentative d'entrée dans le palais risquait de faire du bruit ; avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient entendre quelques ragots s'ils descendaient à table ce soir. Le Japonais suggéra donc :

« M'est avis qu'on pourrait entendre une ou deux choses intéressantes si on prête l'oreille au moment du repas.

- Hein ?

- L'événement de tout à l'heure a dû se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. Les rumeurs risquent d'aller bon train ce soir. Après tout, c'est une tentative d'effraction…

- Et en quoi ça va nous aider ? demanda le plus jeune, perplexe.

- On se fait passer pour des enquêteurs dépêchés sur place, on demande si quelqu'un peut nous indiquer comment nous diriger dans le bâtiment et le tour est joué.

- Oh, je vois. Ça me va. »

Sans un mot supplémentaire, ils descendirent pour arriver dans la salle commune où les clients prenaient un repas en discutant avec animation. L'aubergiste leur désigna deux places situées légèrement en retrait et apporta deux assiettes bien garnies avec un sourire chaleureux qu'Allen ne manqua pas de lui rendre. Dès que le bonhomme eut tourné le dos, Kanda poussa distraitement son plat vers son vis-à-vis qui le regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'appréhension. Devant la mine stupéfaite de l'adolescent, le jeune homme soupira d'un air excédé et lâcha d'un ton traînant :

« Non, il n'y a pas de poison dedans. Tu manges beaucoup plus que moi et je n'aime pas la cuisine méditerranéenne.

- Tu as tort, pourtant, fit-il la bouche à moitié pleine, la sauce à l'huile d'olive est magnifique. »

Il tira l'assiette vers lui sans autre forme de procès et entreprit de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à sa consœur sous le regard fatigué du disciple de Tiedoll. Allen fit honneur au plat en mangeant jusqu'à la dernière miette du filet. Avec une mine triomphante, il remercia pour le repas et reporta son attention sur son coéquipier :

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger, Kanda ?

- Je mangerai plus tard. »

Il se leva, coupant court à tout début de discussion et se dirigea vers un petit groupe de personnes âgées. Sous le regard éberlué d'Allen, il leur offrit un petit sourire avant de se pencher plus avant et fit à voix basse :

« Excusez-moi d'avoir écouté, mais il me semble vous avoir entendu parler de l'incident qui a eu lieu au palais de l'Ordre cet après-midi. Mon collègue et moi-même sommes chargés d'enquêter là-dessus, pourriez-vous nous en dire un peu plus, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oh, eh bien il semblerait que deux personnes aient tenté de s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment, vous voyez ? Mais laissez-moi vous dire un petit secret : si ces deux chenapans veulent tenter quelque chose, ils ont choisi le mauvais moment ; la garde a été renforcée ces derniers temps parce que Madame Inès est de retour. »

En entendant le nom, Kanda fronça un sourcil. Une femme ? Il n'était pas au courant de ça… Depuis quand une femme était-elle à la tête de l'Ordre de Malte ? Il sentait que quelque chose clochait mais préféra ne pas éveiller de soupçons en posant trop de questions à la fois.

« Pouvez-vous juste me dire où il est possible de trouver cette dame, je vous prie ?

- Mais certainement mon p'tit ! répondit une vieille avec enthousiasme, charmée par la politesse réservée et l'exotisme dont démontrait le physique oriental de l'Exorciste. Si vous ne pouvez pas attendre demain, vous pouvez toujours vous dépêcher et la trouver au palais ce soir ; elle travaille beaucoup, c'est vraiment une femme très forte, vous savez ? »

Le kendoka se garda de répondre que si toutes ces braves gens savaient qu'ils adulaient très probablement un Noah, ils reconsidèreraient leurs propos et Allen était simplement médusé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kanda si avenant et agréable. Encore pire : Kanda en train de _sourire_. Rien que les deux mots dans la même phrase suffisaient à le faire frissonner d'horreur. Néanmoins, il aurait quelque chose d'assez épique à raconter à Lavi et Lenalee quand il rentrerait. Tandis qu'il commençait à repenser à ses amis et se remémorer quelques moments où ils avaient tous les trois discuté de tout et de rien autour d'un thé chaud, le disciple du Maréchal Cross ne nota pas que son collègue était de nouveau assis en face de lui et encore moins que son visage avait repris sa traditionnelle nonchalance. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix grave du Japonais parvint à ses oreilles qu'il daigna sortir de ses souvenirs :

« Eh, je te parle.

- Hein ? Ah, excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

- Il faut qu'on fasse vite. Si je peux me fier aux propos de cette vieille, il y a des chances pour qu'on tombe sur ce qu'on cherche pour peu qu'on arrive à temps. Lève-toi, on y va. »

N'ayant pas la possibilité de réfléchir plus, Allen se contenta de suivre Kanda rapidement et tous deux reprirent le chemin jusqu'à l'imposante bâtisse. Le jeune anglais se prit à penser que de nuit ou de jour, l'impression qui se dégageait de ce palais n'était pas du tout la même. Si sous le soleil il paraissait lumineux, accueillant et beau, ses formes se détachant difficilement lorsque plongées dans la pénombre le rendait plutôt sinistre et peu engageant. Arrivés devant l'enceinte, les deux Exorcistes s'arrêtèrent un moment. Le Maréchal tourna la tête pour voir ce que préparait son aîné et demanda :

« Tu as une idée de la façon d'entrer sans se faire repérer ?

- Je pencherais pour le toit.

- Tu aimes faire dans la simplicité.

- J'aime nous laisser toutes nos chances de survie. Si tu as envie d'entrer par une fenêtre qui ferait du bruit en se cassant ou par l'imposante porte d'entrée, libre à toi, je t'en prie.

- … Je vois. Allons-y, alors. »

Rapidement et en silence, ils coururent vers la gauche jusqu'à ce que Kanda tourne en direction d'un renflement bien visible. Il prit appui dessus et sauta jusqu'à une balustrade à laquelle il s'accrocha agilement, puis il passa par-dessus. Allen l'imita, avec cependant un peu plus de difficultés à atteindre le balcon. Son atterrissage fut par conséquent beaucoup moins élégant et lui valut un regard en coin peu amène mais ils se remirent en route rapidement et atteignirent une grande étendue de vitres. Le disciple de Cross murmura :

« Tu comptes traverser ça ou rentrer par là ?

- Rentrer. Tu peux activer ton Innocence ?

- Euh… pour quoi faire ?

- T'occupe. Active-la et donne-moi ton bras. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, peu convaincu et retira son gant. « Innocence, activée ! » Avant même que le manteau de Crown Clown n'ait eu le temps de l'envelopper, le Japonais avait tiré son poignet et attrapé une des griffes pour faire sauter les vis. Le cadet le regarda faire, ne sachant s'il devait protester ou se blaser. Comme si Kanda n'avait pas pu utiliser Mugen pour faire une chose pareille, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Une fois qu'il eut déplacé la plaque de verre, le plus âgé se tourna vers son supérieur et lui dit :

« On va faire ça simplement. T'es peut-être Maréchal mais là, c'est à toi de m'écouter. Si jamais on tombe sur un Noah ou un akuma, on ne lui laisse _aucune_ chance d'en rameuter d'autres. On ne se sauve pas en courant comme tout à l'heure, parce que là, c'est notre va-tout, j'espère que tu le sais.

- Je sais. Maintenant tu m'écoutes. On ne se sépare pas. En aucun cas, ajouta-t-il plus fermement en voyant la mine dépitée de Kanda. Si comme tu l'as dit on rencontre un Noah, en combat singulier et dans ce qui pourrait être un nid d'akuma, on n'a aucune chance. Ni toi, ni moi. Et c'est non négociable.

- On peut y aller, maintenant ? coupa le Japonais en roulant les yeux.

- On y va, répondit-il avec ce sourire qui avait pour don d'horripiler le kendoka. »

Aussitôt, ils sautèrent à l'intérieur et inspectèrent la pièce avec attention, leurs yeux s'adaptant progressivement à la pénombre. Les contours des objets se firent plus précis et la lumière blafarde de la lune leur permit de s'orienter plus rapidement. Ils sortirent du petit bureau et commencèrent à arpenter les couloirs. Kanda avait dégainé son katana et Allen avait gardé son Innocence activée. Ils firent le tour de l'étage avec précaution, inspectant chaque coin, cherchant dans chaque tiroir, vérifiant chaque étagère de bibliothèque. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter à l'étage suivant, le kendoka s'arrêta net et se retourna, le corps tendu, les mains bien serrées sur la tsuka de Mugen. Le symbiotique fit demi-tour lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son équipier ne le suivait plus.

« Tu as vu quelque chose, Kanda ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle. »

L'autre ne répondit même pas par une phrase, trop concentré. Il hocha juste la tête en signe de négation et ajouta :

« Entendu. Tiens-toi prêt. »

Allen donna son approbation et se prépara. Il sentait déjà ce léger frisson d'excitation à l'approche d'un combat, son Innocence qui s'installait bien près de sa peau, le manteau enroulé autour de son bras et cette impression d'osmose totale qu'il ressentait toujours de la même manière depuis qu'il avait atteint le Point Critique. L'air ambiant sembla se refroidir et la tension atteignit son paroxysme quand une silhouette relativement massive et grande apparut au détour d'un angle. Les deux garçons se tinrent prêt à partir mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise lorsque le cadet de la Congrégation reconnut…

« Lavi ?! »

Kanda fronça les sourcils et ne fut pas long à se reprendre ; il se mit à courir vers le jeune homme sous le regard choqué du Maréchal.

_A suivre…_


	3. Into the Wild, On with the Mission

Titre : Pandemonium Project

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura est le génie qui possède D.Gray-Man, ses personnages et son univers. Je me contente d'être le génie qui possède ce scénario.

Note : Ah, j'y pense. Je ne réponds pas aux reviews dans mes chapitres parce que je préfère (et de toute façon dois) le faire en privé mais ça me fait franchement plaisir de savoir que ma fic plaît. Comme il y a un anonyme sans adresse, néanmoins, petite mention à Gu que je remercie vivement. C'est le genre de chose qui me fait chaud au cœur. Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Pandemonium Project_

Chapitre II : Into the Wild, On with the Mission

Lavi ne bougeait pas et Allen nageait en plein cauchemar. Une foule de questions se bousculait dans sa tête : que faisait Lavi à Malte ? Et comment était-il arrivé ici ? Pourquoi Kanda l'attaquait-il ? Alors que le pire allait arriver, ses réflexes lui permirent d'arriver devant le Japonais et son bras gauche arrêta net la lame. Le disciple de Tiedoll s'était plus ou moins attendu à une réaction de ce genre mais pas à ce que le Maréchal s'interpose. Il tenta de le pousser mais son supérieur tenait bon. Alors il hurla :

« Crétin ! Tu croyais vraiment que c'était Lavi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que le vrai aurait fait, dans une situation pareille ?

- … Il aurait protesté, t'aurait appelé par ton prénom et si tu ne t'étais toujours pas arrêté, il aurait sorti son marteau…

- Si tu le sais, dégage ! »

Ce fut cependant trop tard. Tandis que le cadet des Exorcistes s'écartait, un long bras s'étendit jusqu'au kendoka et se planta dans son épaule gauche. Le Japonais poussa un cri étranglé. Le sang coulait le long de la blessure et atterrissait sur le sol dans un petit bruit sourd. Instinctivement, il tenta de couper la chose fichée dans son muscle mais il n'en eut pas la possibilité. Le bras au bout duquel se trouvait Lavi pivota d'un quart de tour, ouvrant un peu plus la chair. L'imposteur avança à pas lents vers Kanda et ce dernier put constater que le futur Bookman pouvait vraiment avoir l'air inquiétant, avec un sourire torve sur son visage. Allen eut le temps de se ressaisir et tenta de s'interposer. Cependant un deuxième bras l'envoya percuter de plein fouet le mur derrière lui. Ayant repris son apparence de Noah, Lulubell se désintéressa complètement de l'adolescent et lâcha :

« Tu n'es pas ma cible. »

Elle reprit sa marche d'un pas lent, ses yeux rivés à ceux du jeune homme. L'attitude bravache de Kanda lui paraissait à la fois dérisoire et particulièrement intéressante. Nul doute qu'il avait mal ; elle avait veillé à bien atteindre le pectoral sans pour autant le sectionner complètement. Chaque mouvement que faisait son bras devait ajouter à la souffrance de l'Exorciste et contribuer à élargir une blessure déjà bien profonde. Pourtant, la lueur de défi dans le regard de ce Japonais ne disparaissait pas, au contraire. Il respirait fort mais il parvint à lever Mugen au-dessus du bras de Lulubell et l'abaissa. La Noah eut tout juste le temps de se défaire de lui car la lame s'abattit en faisant dangereusement siffler l'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Noah fait ici ? parvint à demander le jeune Asiatique.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Néanmoins je ne suis pas là pour vous tuer.

- Ah oui ? C'est bien dommage… parce que nous, si. »

Sur ces mots, il se releva et se remit en position, la pointe de son arme menaçant la gorge de son adversaire. Le Noah de la luxure eut un sourire amer. Quel dommage de ne pas faire honneur à une telle volonté combative, pensa-t-elle, ce garçon aurait pu être un opposant très intéressant. Ledit garçon entreprit de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé et attaqua par la droite. S'attendant à ce qu'il y ait tout de même parade et contre-attaque, Kanda fut surpris d'avancer dans le vide et de trouver son ennemie décalée de quelques centimètres à sa gauche. Il pensa que sa garde était trop ouverte et que c'était une erreur qui n'allait pas échapper à la sbire du Comte Millénaire. Son côté gauche n'était plus protégé et il était encore emporté par son élan, une parade ne serait donc pas possible. Il lâcha un « merde » entre ses dents et tourna la tête pour tenter d'esquiver au mieux le prochain mouvement de Lulubell, cependant il ne reçut qu'un coup de pied retourné qui l'envoya rencontrer le mur opposé à celui dont Allen avait pris connaissance un peu plus tôt. L'Exorciste sentit qu'elle s'était retenue, ce qui le vexa profondément. Si cette femme le sous-estimait, elle n'allait pas être déçue du voyage. Il se releva et en profita pour alpaguer le Maréchal :

« Walker, je peux savoir ce que tu fais par terre ? Lève-toi ! »

Encore un peu chancelant et vaguement nauséeux, l'adolescent obéit et changea son Innocence en épée. Kanda chargea à nouveau et son agacement augmentait à mesure qu'il voyait que son adversaire ne prenait pas la peine de parer ou riposter. La jeune femme se bornait à éviter les attaques du kendoka, le visage parfaitement neutre, son timing réglé sur celui des coups du Japonais, jamais prise au dépourvu. Allen arriva sur son côté gauche au moment où son coéquipier l'avait acculée au mur. Voyant là une chance de mettre fin à l'affrontement, les deux avancèrent à l'unisson. Malheureusement, au moment où leurs armes pénétrèrent le corps de la Noah, celle-ci se transforma en un nuage de fumée qui s'envola pour se recondenser à l'autre bout du couloir, dans le dos du disciple de Cross. Elle avait un petit sourire moqueur et rajusta ses lunettes avant de disparaître, laissant sur le carreau les deux garçons qui restèrent déconcertés un petit moment.

Pas longtemps néanmoins car Kanda reporta bien vite son attention sur son supérieur, un regard meurtrier et des ondes négatives émanant de lui. Pressentant que les reproches allaient lui pleuvoir dessus, Allen lança :

« C'est de ta faute aussi ! Te ruer vers elle sans savoir à quoi t'attendre, bravo monsieur j'ai la tête froide !

- La ferme, t'es pas en position de parler, enfoiré. Si tu t'étais pas interposé parce qu'elle avait l'apparence de cet idiot de Lavi, on en serait pas là et j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose !

- Crois-moi que si c'était toi qu'elle avait imité, j'aurais pas hésité à cogner, tête à coiffer.

- La réciproque est valable, Pousse de soja.

- C'est Allen !

- J'ai bien envie de te trancher un peu, j'ai jamais vu à quoi ressemblait une pousse de soja en coupe.

- Essaie donc et je te rase le crâne, tête d'ange.

- Quoique, si petit, ça risque d'être difficile d'être précis, poursuivit Kanda sans écouter la répartie. »

Les deux Exorcistes se fusillèrent du regard un moment. Et comme souvent, le plus jeune fut le premier à ciller. Il détourna la tête et soupira avant de lâcher, d'un ton las :

« Je suppose que nous n'avons plus rien à faire là, si ?

- Tu plaisantes ? On n'a rien trouvé sinon une Noah qui a fui le combat. On n'a même pas eu le temps de lui soutirer des informations…

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On continue à chercher ?

- Si tant est qu'il y ait quelque chose à trouver, oui. »

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage, plus désœuvrés qu'avant leur rencontre avec Lulubell. Par bonheur, il semblait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le bâtiment, ce qui leur laissait du temps pour fouiller les moindres recoins. Ils ne trouvèrent rien au premier étage. Allen commençait à bâiller de plus en plus et Kanda contenait son envie de râler. Son épaule avait déjà commencé à guérir grâce à son tatouage, aussi était-il juste un peu fatigué mais rien de vraiment alarmant. Les jambes de l'adolescent lui parurent un fardeau énorme quand les deux garçons durent entamer la montée vers le second étage. La rangée de portes du côté gauche du couloir ne donna rien. En revanche, dans la troisième pièce à droite, Allen mit le pied sur un morceau de papier chiffonné.

Ses réflexes, bien que considérablement ralentis – après tout, il n'avait même pas mangé le tiers de ce qu'il avalait d'habitude au repas – lui permirent de remarquer la boulette immédiatement. Il se pencha pour la ramasser sous le regard exaspéré de l'Asiatique, qui croyait qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de flemmarder. Quand le plus âgé entendit le froissement de la feuille, cependant, il reporta tout de suite son attention sur le Maréchal, ou plus précisément sur ce que celui-ci avait dans les mains. Le cadet parcourut la feuille lentement, près de ses yeux – aucun des deux n'avait osé allumer la lumière et celle de la lune n'était pas suffisante ; les caractères étaient écrits en petit et de couleur foncée. Le disciple de Cross n'eut pas la moindre réaction durant un moment. Arrivant au bout de la feuille, il sembla tiquer. Se refusant à fouler sa fierté pour démontrer ne serait-ce que de l'intérêt pour la trouvaille de Walker, son équipier fronça les sourcils, attendant que l'adolescent daigne faire un commentaire sur sa lecture ou exprimer quelque chose qui eût pu l'aiguiller.

Malheureusement pour Kanda, son supérieur n'en fit rien. Il se contentait de rester médusé devant la feuille, immobile, ne respirant presque plus. Bien malgré lui, l'aîné maugréa :

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dessus ?

- Je… Je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre mais… »

Superbement agacé, le disciple de Tiedoll roula les yeux et lâcha d'un ton un peu brusque :

« Donne. »

Il se trouva surpris que son collègue ne fasse aucune remarque sur la rudesse de sa façon de parler. Au lieu de ça, il lui tendit simplement la feuille. Intrigué plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, Kanda porta le papier à ses yeux et le lut à haute voix :

« _Pandemonium va renaître de ses cendres, _

_Et de nouveau on pourra entendre _

_Les longues plaintes des suppliciés_

_Agonisant autour de l'immolé._

_Un jour ils tueront l'un des leurs,_

_Un jour, bientôt, viendra son heure._ »

C'était tout ce que contenait le document. Le Japonais le relut une nouvelle fois, un peu plus rapidement puis coula un regard en biais vers Allen. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé et paraissait en état de choc. Le plus âgé soupira et apostropha le gosse :

« Oh, Pousse de soja. »

La réaction – ou en l'occurrence, l'absence de réaction – de l'adolescent commença à inquiéter Kanda. Il fit un pas et secoua fermement le Maréchal. A ce moment-là, l'autre le regarda d'un air horrifié. Aussitôt, le jeune homme retira sa main, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état. Il lui fit d'ailleurs part de ses interrogations :

« Je ne sais pas si on a lu la même chose pour que tu sois dans cet état. T'as compris quelque chose de plus que moi ?

- Kanda… tu sais ce qu'est Pandemonium ?

- Un ville, je suppo–

- Pas n'importe quelle ville, coupa Allen d'une voix blanche.

- Abrège.

- C'est le lieu tenu pour être la capitale des Enfers.

- Et ?

- Et tu ne comprends pas ? Ça parle de recréer Pandemonium.

- Et ?

- Le texte mentionne aussi un immolé.

- Et ?

- Tu veux pas dire autre chose que « et » ? grommela le plus jeune.

- Bref. Ensuite ?

- Il est dit qu'ils « tueront l'un des leurs ». A ton avis, à quoi ça peut faire référence ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Arrête de faire comme si ça te laissait de marbre !

- Je ne fais pas comme si…

- C'est encore pire ! Sérieusement… je ne sais pas qui a écrit ça ni dans quel but mais c'est clairement quelqu'un du côté du Comte Millénaire. Et puis il faudrait savoir à qui c'est adressé… »

Kanda sentait bien que quelque chose faisait peur au môme. Il ne savait pas quoi, et d'ailleurs il n'en avait cure, mais au fond de lui il espérait que tout de même, ça n'était rien d'important ou nécessitant une réelle forme d'inquiétude, bien que le message laissât présager tout le contraire, se dit-il avec amertume. A nouveau, il regarda son supérieur et se demanda quel serait leur prochain mouvement. Il laissa cependant le garçon récupérer le morceau de papier et le glisser dans son manteau sans rien dire. Alors que le symbiotique s'apprêtait à sortir, il formula sa question :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Boucler cette mission et rentrer au plus tôt pour obtenir des informations sur ce papier. »

Pour une fois que c'était lui qui coupait court à une conversation… le disciple de Tiedoll le laissa partir devant, le suivant quelque peu en retrait. C'était une manière comme une autre de signifier qu'il était toujours là tout en lui laissant un minimum d'espace. L'adolescent lui était d'ailleurs reconnaissant d'avoir une telle présence d'esprit. Il ne se sentait absolument pas d'humeur à se crêper le chignon avec le jeune homme et force lui était d'admettre que pour une fois, il était content d'avoir le kendoka pour partenaire. Parce que dans un tel moment, et cela aurait pu être n'importe quel autre Exorciste, Allen aurait été pressé de questions ou rassuré comme un enfant qui croit avoir vu un monstre sous son lit. Là, il voulait juste rester dans son silence et ses réflexions. C'était pour cette raison qu'il remerciait intérieurement Kanda d'être si clairvoyant – ou si peu bavard.

Se posait cependant une petite question dans l'esprit dudit Kanda. Ils n'avaient après tout pas fini d'explorer le palais et s'ils mettaient de côté le texte sur lequel le cadet avait mis la main – ou plutôt en l'occurrence le pied, ils avaient fait lamentablement chou blanc. Considérant qu'il disposait d'un motif valable, il rompit prudemment le silence, sachant que sur ce coup, il avait plus de chances de se faire envoyer paître que d'obtenir une réponse :

« Alors… on fait quoi, là ?

- … Tu estimes qu'on a fait notre travail ?

- On n'a rien trouvé qui puisse être directement relié au Comte, Noah ou akuma donc…

- Donc tu as ta réponse. »

Le Japonais ne savait s'il devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir eu une réponse. Dans le bénéfice du doute, il s'abstint de faire remarquer au Maréchal que si lui avait dit un truc pareil, il aurait écopé d'un ado grognon pour le reste de la nuit. Ce fut donc dans cette ambiance lourde qu'ils poursuivirent une fouille encore moins convaincue. Le deuxième étage, puis le dernier et rien qui ne fut digne d'intérêt. Une chouette ulula alors qu'ils sortirent de la même manière qu'ils étaient entrés. Sur le chemin du retour, Allen ne desserra pas les lèvres une seule fois. Ses mains restaient enfoncées dans ses poches et il regardait ses pieds plus qu'où il allait. Détail mémorable : pour la première fois, Kanda se sentait mal à l'aise parce que le gosse se taisait. Ça avait quelque chose de bizarre.

En temps normal, il était toujours en train de rabrouer le symbiotique parce que son babillage incessant l'agaçait au plus haut point et surtout parce que le Japonais avait horreur de parler pour ne rien dire. Or en cet instant, Walker était justement en train d'exaucer sa prière et voilà que ça le dérangeait. Si ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort, se dit l'Asiatique… Lui qui n'était pas du genre à engager la conversation commençait presque à regretter le bavardage continu de l'adolescent. Et en un sens, il se dit également qu'il tenait peut-être une explication audit bavardage. Si la crainte du disciple de Cross était de genre de silence, maintenant, ça faisait jour dans l'esprit de Kanda.

Arrivés à l'auberge, aucun des deux n'eut un regard ou un mot pour l'autre. Ils enlevèrent manteau et chaussures en se tournant le dos. Le disciple de Tiedoll récupéra sa couverture et se glissa dessous après avoir ouvert la petite fenêtre. L'air de la nuit était frais et un petit vent léger soufflait. Le plus âgé se tourna sur le côté, face au mur, et se fit totalement immobile une fois installé. Allen de son côté resta assis à la tête de son lit, dos contre la cloison et les genoux repliés qu'il entourait de ses bras. Les évènements de la soirée passaient et repassaient dans sa tête. Il se sentait bien évidemment coupable, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le montrer et sa mauvaise humeur. Ce qu'il avait fait au palais aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques pour son équipier – il ne savait bien sûr pas à propos du lotus – autant que pour lui. Encore une fois, ses émotions en tant qu'être humain étaient intervenues à un moment inconvenant et avaient pris le dessus.

Une fois de trop. Il soupira lourdement. Il avait grandi et mûri mais dès qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui lui était important, son raisonnement perdait en rationalité. Tout occupé qu'il était à brasser ses idées noires et se fustiger, il n'entendit pas son aîné se tourner face à lui. Le jeune homme se doutait que quelque chose tracassait le Maréchal. Et il n'y aurait pas accordé d'importance dans d'autres circonstances. Cependant, le disciple de Cross était dans un état mental instable et inapproprié à l'accomplissement de leur tâche. La mission avant tout, se dit à nouveau Kanda lorsqu'il prit la parole :

« Arrête de ruminer et dors. Ce qui a été fait est fait. Revenir dessus ne te fera pas changer les choses ou remonter le temps. Pas la peine de t'en rendre insomniaque. »

Le cadet le regarda un moment, plutôt surpris. Pour peu qu'il ne connaissât pas suffisamment le kendoka, il aurait cru avoir droit à une leçon de morale. Il savait cependant qu'aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, c'était sa façon de le rassurer. Façon bien particulière, certes, mais qui touchait le symbiotique tout autant qu'une autre, sinon plus. Allen sourit un peu. Le Japonais le tuerait s'il avait le malheur d'ébruiter ça…

« Tu as raison. Bonne nuit, Kanda.

- Hm. »

Pour la dernière fois, le jeune Asiatique se tourna, laissant de nouveau son supérieur seul avec ses pensées. Celui-ci espérait juste que la situation à laquelle ils avaient tous les deux été confrontés quelques heures plus tôt ne se reproduirait pas. Parce qu'il se doutait que si une chose de ce genre arrivait à nouveau, il aurait très probablement une réaction similaire. Pire que ça, d'ailleurs : à choisir entre Lavi et Kanda, il avait choisi et choisirait certainement son amant. L'adolescent se demandait si au final, ses sentiments pour Lavi n'étaient pas une gêne plus qu'autre chose.

Aurait-il fait de même s'il s'était agi de Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Chaoji ? Ne restait de son objectivité plus que le nom lorsque le successeur de Bookman entrait en ligne de compte et c'était bien ce qui lui posait problème. Néanmoins, comme le lui avait très justement fait remarquer le disciple de Tiedoll, ce qui était fait ne pouvait pas être changé. Le garçon finit par se dire que puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux vivants et que la blessure de Kanda n'était pas très grave – il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il était bien raisonnable et normal que le kendoka ne s'en préoccupe pas, il n'était pas utile de s'en vouloir.

Ça lui faisait déjà un problème en moins à penser. Restait cette histoire macabre du papier trouvé au palais. Encore une fois, c'était s'en référer à ses ressentis, mais Allen ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. L'espèce de prophétie apocalyptique ne lui inspirait rien de bon, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quel pouvait être l'objectif du Comte – car il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait de lui. Quel était exactement son but ? Qu'entendait-il par « recréer Pandemonium » ? Et qui étaient l'immolé et les suppliciés dont il était fait mention ? Trop de zones d'ombre subsistaient pour qu'il puisse tirer des conclusions solides et appuyées, ce qui l'énervait. Perdu dans ses hypothèses, cherchant tant bien que mal un lien entre les maigres éléments dont il disposait, le jeune Anglais répondit de façon tout à fait machinale lorsque son collègue l'interpella :

« Walker.

- Hm ?

- Tu penses trop fort. Faut que je t'assomme ?

- Cette perspective te paraît sans doute réjouissante mais non, merci, je me passerai de ton aide, Kanda. Je te ferai cependant remarquer que toi non plus, tu ne dors pas. Au fait, ajouta-t-il après un petit moment, comment va ton épaule ?

- T'occupe. Je t'ai déjà dit que je guérissais vite.

- Justement, ça m'intrigue. Est-ce que ton tatouage y est pour quelque chose ?

- Reste à ta place, Pousse de soja. Ça te regarde pas, lâcha le jeune homme d'un ton raide. »

Le garçon soupira. D'une part, il n'était pas surpris que le Japonais l'ait envoyé paître à la mention de quelque chose qui était sans doute personnel et d'autre part, il savait qu'avec lui, ce genre de réponse demeurait impossible à interpréter. Il se contenta donc de ceci et resta silencieux autant qu'immobile jusqu'à ce que la respiration de son ami soit profonde et régulière. Lui ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Il demeura assis sur la couverture mais se tourna pour pouvoir regarder Kanda et le paysage nocturne – à tout le moins ce qu'il en pouvait voir – par la petite fenêtre. Le disciple de Cross observait alternativement les formes vagues des arbres se découpant à peine dans la pénombre et le visage endormi de son aîné. Tout occupé qu'il avait été à broyer du noir, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que l'Asiatique avait détaché ses cheveux qui reposaient librement autour de sa tête.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi mais cela surprenait toujours Allen pour deux raisons ; la première étant que sans son éternel air agacé, méprisant et hautain, Kanda pouvait être étonnamment beau. La seconde était qu'il ressemblait de très près à une fille… Alors qu'il divaguait mentalement, perdait et retrouvait le fil de ses pensées, les premiers oiseaux diurnes se mirent à pépier joyeusement. Les prémices d'une nouvelle journée ensoleillée se montraient et le Maréchal n'avait toujours pas envie de dormir. Il devait avouer que durant une bonne partie de la nuit, son esprit avait vogué autour d'une chevelure rousse, désordonnée et d'un œil vert pétillant de malice. Pour faire court, Lavi lui manquait. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait même pas croisé dans les quartiers généraux… Autant dire que pour le symbiotique, les quartiers généraux sans l'espiègle rouquin lui faisaient parfois l'effet d'une ville fantôme. A l'heure actuelle, le garçon aurait donné cher pour pouvoir ne fût-ce qu'entendre la voix du successeur de Bookman autrement qu'en une lointaine résonance dans sa tête.

Il lui était dur d'admettre à la fois qu'il était plus ou moins dépendant de quelqu'un pour la bonne raison que cela lui rappelait que oui, il était toujours un enfant. Il avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un près de lui, le tenant parfois dans ses bras, lui murmurant des choses rassurantes en ajoutant quelques gestes et regards tendres. Il avait _besoin_ de Lavi. Et la perspective de le revoir à son retour était partiellement ce qui le motivait. Ce genre de pensée lui donnait l'impression d'être effrontément égoïste mais avec le temps, il avait plus ou moins fini par s'y faire. Ses coups de blues étaient passagers et n'arrivaient qu'en de particulières circonstances, comme lorsqu'il ratait quelque chose ou faisait un geste de travers. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il vit dans le coin de son champ de vision que Kanda se réveillait, ses pensées se turent et son esprit se concentra à nouveau sur leur mission.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? » fit-il avec un petit sourire poli.

C'était vraiment plus par courtoisie qu'autre chose ; il savait pertinemment que le Japonais ne répondrait pas, tout simplement parce qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante le matin – même si par la suite ça se prolongeait sur le reste de la journée. Son vis-à-vis le regarda, le visage à mi-chemin entre le dédain et l'indifférence (un mélange souvent retrouvé chez lui) et marmonna en guise de réponse :

« Mieux que toi, je suppose.

- Hein ?

- Fais pas l'innocent. T'as pas dormi.

- Oh. C'est pas important.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire. »

Sur ce dialogue ô combien constructif, il se leva et Allen supposa qu'il allait prendre une douche. Demeurant seul dans la pièce, il se demanda si son camarade était réellement mal embouché le matin ou si c'était l'accumulation de facteurs déplaisants selon ses critères – à savoir la présence de l'adolescent, sa façon de lui dire bonjour, le manque de sommeil – qui le rendait si désagréable. Il préférait ne pas le savoir. De son côté, le plus âgé avait une tout autre raison d'être irrité. Il n'avait pas la capacité de le dire avec exactitude mais le jeune homme pouvait plus ou moins sentir quand un pétale relié au lotus s'apprêtait à tomber.

Le sentiment de perdre quelque chose mêlé à cette agaçante impression de vacuité le trompait rarement. Il avait bien sûr fallu que la sensation le prenne d'assaut au réveil. Il fronça nettement les sourcils et s'estima heureux que Walker n'ait pas cherché à le retenir. Tel qu'il se connaissait, s'il était resté à proximité du gosse dans cet état, il y aurait sûrement eu un énième conflit et pour cause, Kanda ne supportait pas les moments où le sablier lui rappelait que son temps s'écoulait. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait bien sûr pas exception. Le kendoka soupira. C'était déjà le cinquième. Il s'habilla et remonta ses cheveux dans leur usuelle queue de cheval haute puis il retourna à la chambre pour y trouver son supérieur assis, en pleine conversation avec ce qui semblait être Komui :

« Vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

- Je peux toujours demander à Reever et son équipe de jeter un œil mais je ne sais pas si ça sera utile.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Les plus qualifiés pour ce genre de travail me semblent être Bookman et son apprenti. Or, tu sais qu'ils sont en mission, Allen-kun.

- Oui…

- Et puis ça n'a rien d'urgent, si ? D'après ce que tu m'as dit, vous serez de retour bientôt, je crois. Malte a l'air d'être relativement épargnée, non ?

- Nous avons vu Lulubell hier soir mais pour une raison que nous ignorons, elle a fui le combat en disant qu'elle n'était pas là pour nous tuer.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas s'il faut la croire, fit prudemment l'aîné Lee, mais le fait qu'elle vous ait tous les deux laissés en vie me pose question. Dans une situation comme celle-ci, je doute qu'un Noah aille laisser filer deux Exorcistes…

- J'avoue que ça m'interroge également. Du coup, je pense que Kanda et moi pouvons continuer à enquêter un peu avant de rentrer, non ?

- Vous pouvez, par précaution, évidemment. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous intimer à la prudence ; vous êtes assez responsables tous les deux. »

Kanda hésita à émettre une objection quant au comportement de son cadet la veille mais s'abstint. Allen avait parfaitement conscience de son erreur ; il n'était pas utile de mettre Komui au courant de tout, pour l'instant. Il resta donc silencieux dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant que le Maréchal ait terminé. Ce dernier remercia l'intendant et coupa la communication. Timcanpy revint se nicher sur sa tête dans un bruissement feutré. Le disciple de Cross fixa un moment son aîné, lequel lui rendit son regard, un sourcil levé. Ce genre de confrontation silencieuse était fréquent mais ne durait pas. Ce n'était pas pour chercher approbation ou dénégation que l'adolescent observait ainsi son ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de son avis mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être curieux quant aux réactions – trop peu souvent exprimées à son goût – du jeune Asiatique.

Celui-ci attendait une directive qui ne viendrait probablement pas. Le symbiotique semblait fatigué mais quoi de plus normal après une nuit passée à ruminer au lieu de dormir ? Le kendoka ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien fait pour lui. Il renifla dédaigneusement et regarda le garçon se massant les tempes et sa mine défraîchie. Finalement, le sarcasme franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte :

« Heureusement que tu m'as écouté, hier soir. »

Le plus jeune coula vers lui un regard las qui lui demandait implicitement de ne pas en rajouter. Néanmoins Kanda ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'air fatigué que son interlocuteur ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher l'excéda. Il poursuivit :

« Je sais pas ce qui t'a tenu éveillé jusqu'à ce matin mais une chose est sûre : si on se bat aujourd'hui, ne compte pas sur moi pour rattraper tes erreurs.

- Ouais, je sais, tu me laisserais mourir parce que ça serait de ma faute… Tu m'as déjà servi ce discours, Kanda.

- Tch. »

Mieux valait s'en tenir à cela, jugea le disciple de Tiedoll. Ce genre de conversation était stérile, à plus forte raison avec quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que son supérieur. Pour se donner contenance, il alla fermer la fenêtre. En fin de compte, il n'était pas plus avancé qu'au début : il ne savait toujours pas où ils allaient enquêter et non content de cela, Allen était de mauvais poil. Ce dernier était toujours assis sur son lit et avec un soupir, il leva la tête vers son aîné puis lâcha d'un ton traînant qui donna envie à Kanda de le secouer :

« Je ne sais pas trop vers quoi diriger notre enquête, je l'avoue. J'aurais tendance à aller voir du côté de l'Eglise mais… »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« L'Eglise ? Tu sais que nous sommes, à la base, des hommes de l'Eglise, non ?

- Je sais. Et c'est en partie pour ça que j'irais bien fouiller là-bas. Si Lulubell s'est infiltrée dans nos rangs, on va avoir du mal à la découvrir.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, rétorqua le Japonais d'une voix méprisante. Nous sommes deux. Se jeter dans un potentiel piège est totalement irresponsable venant d'un Maréchal. »

Allen grimaça au sous-entendu. Encore une fois, il remettait ça sur le tapis. Mais cette fois était de trop. Il était fatigué et l'ironie désagréable de Kanda l'agaçait encore plus que d'ordinaire. Il resta placide mais ne se priva pas pour répartir :

« Si j'avais su qu'un jour, tu deviendrais prudent… Quant à l'irresponsabilité, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis rué sur un adversaire dont j'ignorais et l'identité et les capacités, dans un lieu quasi-inconnu. Donc ta remarque, je la trouve très mal placée. »

Cette réplique, dite tout à fait calmement, fit l'effet d'une grosse gifle à son destinataire. Il ne s'était à vrai dire pas attendu à ce que son collègue réponde une chose pareille. Une nouvelle dispute s'annonçait. Cependant le kendoka préféra ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu et considéra la proposition. La perspective de devoir aller enquêter du côté de leurs « employeurs » le contrariait un peu. C'était la porte ouverte à tout, à commencer par des problèmes. S'ils investiguaient de ce côté, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient des soupçons quant à une possible taupe et ce n'était pas rien. La Congrégation de l'Ombre allait se trouver en grande effervescence si la nouvelle avait le malheur de se répandre. Il s'agissait encore une fois de ne pas se tromper et d'agir avec discrétion, ce qui lui semblait difficile et fortement compromis au vu des évènements au palais de l'Ordre. Le jeune Asiatique soupira, excédé. Chaque mission avec Allen apportait son lot de conflits, désaccords, tension et mauvaise humeur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Komui persistait à les mettre ensemble.

Il avait à chaque fois l'impression de ne pas avancer et de ne faire que se prendre la tête avec son supérieur. Il revenait toujours exécrable et mentalement épuisé, comme s'il avait été pris d'un violent mal de tête. Néanmoins, s'apitoyer sur son sort ne l'aiderait pas et ne ferait pas passer le temps plus vite, c'est pourquoi il décida de faire un effort, malgré son absence totale et flagrante de motivation. Bien évidemment, il ne fallait pas compter sur des excuses mais Allen le savait et ne s'en formalisait pas. La fierté de Kanda devait être proportionnellement grande à ses cheveux…

« Bon. Je suppose que tu as l'intention de manger avant de partir ?

- Oui. »

Sans attendre plus, le Maréchal se leva. Décidément, en plus de deux ans, leur relation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Kanda avait pris le pli de lui rappeler chacune de ses bavures depuis qu'il était Maréchal et pour ne rien arranger, il avait bonne mémoire. Encore énervé, il décida de se faire plaisir et commander tout ce dont il avait envie pour le repas. L'aubergiste ne fit pas exception et le regarda avec curiosité puis lui demanda s'il allait vraiment manger tout ça. Avec un sourire forcé comme il savait si bien les faire, le symbiotique lui répondit affirmativement, laissant le bonhomme légèrement hagard aller transmettre la liste faramineuse en cuisine. Une fois que tout lui fut servi, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Allen pour avaler la quasi-totalité de la nourriture avec son appétit usuel.

Quasi, parce qu'il mit de côté un plat de pâtes pour le disciple de Tiedoll qui le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune homme s'assit en face de lui sans un mot et l'adolescent poussa l'assiette vers lui en disant simplement :

« Ils n'ont pas de soba, ici, alors je me suis dit que les pâtes étaient ce qui s'en rapprochent le plus. »

Il n'attendait pas un remerciement mais voir Kanda manger, même du bout des lèvres, suffit à lui rendre partiellement le sourire. Quand il eut fini, tous deux se levèrent et sortirent. Cette fois, ce fut le plus jeune qui usa de la bonhomie de son visage pour obtenir quelques informations sur l'Eglise locale et son fonctionnement. Il put de plus pratiquer à nouveau sa langue natale et son aîné quelque peu surpris en l'entendant. Les mots venaient naturellement, dans un accent parfaitement britannique. Le fait qu'ils parlent tous le japonais à la Congrégation avait laissé penser le jeune homme que Walker serait un peu maladroit avec son anglais et même la jeune femme que ce dernier avait arrêtée semblait charmée par le parler du garçon. A la fin de la conversation, il inclina légèrement la tête en remerciement et se tourna vers son camarade, rayonnant.

« Nous allons à la co-cathédrale Saint Jean. C'est la plus connue de la ville et l'une des plus importantes. Je pense que s'il y a des prêtres à aller voir, c'est là-bas qu'ils se trouveront. »

Le Japonais hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il n'avait cette fois pas d'objection à émettre. Ça faisait sens. Les deux Exorcistes prirent donc le chemin que la jeune maltaise avait vraisemblablement indiqué au plus jeune et ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver malgré la distance. La façade était de forme plutôt carrée, dans un marbre couleur sable qui contrastait nettement avec le ciel. Sur la tour de droite, les trois cadrans indiquaient les trois quarts de dix heures. Les cloches sonnèrent dans un bruit métallique et assourdissant. Un coup. Ferme. Le timbre de la cloche vibrait intensément, se répercutant presque sur la petite place. Le deuxième arriva alors que les derniers sons du précédent enflaient encore dans l'air matinal. Puis vint le troisième, qui résonna jusqu'à ses ultimes trémolos et laissa lentement place à une étrange sensation de silence.

Quelques passants montaient le parvis ou le descendaient, marchant presque révérencieusement sur les escaliers de pierre. Après avoir soigneusement observé – une habitude propre à Lavi et qui commençait sérieusement à lui déteindre dessus – les niches de chaque côté de la porte, les statues finement ciselées qui reposaient dedans, les colonnes ornant l'entrée, le petit balcon qui la surplombait, jusqu'au buste et la croix de bronze ornant le faîte triangulaire où était gravé « Salva nos », le Maréchal s'autorisa aussi un coup d'œil curieux en rencontrant le coquillage situé sous la voûte du balconnet et fronça les sourcils quand Kanda tiqua impatiemment. Finalement, il reprit sa marche et les deux franchirent la porte massive taillée dans un bois rouge – probablement exotique – pour arriver dans la nef. La première chose qui attira le regard d'Allen fut la décoration. Les murs étaient littéralement recouverts d'arabesques dorées et de motifs complexes. Il eut une pensée pour les pauvres ouvriers qui avaient dû poser leurs feuilles d'or sur toutes ces moulures.

C'était riche ; quelques tentures de velours rouge venaient draper certains pans et même le plafond n'avait pas été laissé vide : les voûtes étaient tantôt peintes, tantôt ornées de branches de laurier elles aussi en or. Il lui fallait admettre que la chaleur de l'or se mariait très bien avec le froid du marbre noir qui demeurait visible par endroits. Il se dégageait de cette nef une ambiance majestueuse, qui imposait le respect, néanmoins cette sensation s'accompagna d'un intense malaise chez l'adolescent. C'était presque trop. Trop lourd, trop étincelant, trop écrasant. C'était suffoquant de perfection et le cadet de la Congrégation fronça les sourcils en avançant dans les allées. Leurs pas résonnaient dans l'immense cathédrale, troublant le silence et la quiétude des quelques personnes se recueillant.

En avançant de quelques pas de plus, le disciple de Cross sentit s'ajouter à ses précédentes impressions un côté mystique porté par l'atmosphère régnant dans le bâtiment. L'autel et la lumière qui l'éclairait n'étaient sans doute pas anodin dans ce ressenti. Les immenses bougies, portées par de longs supports en argent se consumaient lentement ; leur flamme vacillait au moindre courant d'air, apportant une lumière tamisée et intimiste à l'endroit. La sculpture placée dans le petit renfoncement au fond du mur projetait son ombre sur la paroi et offrait un contraste saisissant avec l'éclairage. Les pas du symbiotique se firent plus lents à mesure qu'il approchait de l'autel, fasciné. Il frémissait presque en imaginant la quantité de temps et de travail qu'avait nécessité une telle décoration. Pas étonnant que cette cathédrale soit si connue, se dit-il. Quelque peu intimidé, il murmura à l'attention de Kanda :

« Je suis surpris que nous n'ayons pas encore croisé de prêtre ou évêque. Ce n'est pas jour de messe mais tout de même… »

Son vis-à-vis ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, à moitié absorbé dans ses réflexions et la contemplation du lieu. Le kendoka n'était pas facilement impressionnable mais cet endroit ne le laissait pas indifférent. S'en dégageait quelque chose qui lui rappelait quelque peu son Japon, pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait. Sa mémoire était très floue quant à son enfance, cependant il avait la sensation de connaître cette ambiance et ce n'était certainement pas à la Congrégation de l'Ombre qu'il avait découvert ceci. Par analogie, il vint à la conclusion que quelque chose dans son pays natal lui avait fait le même effet. Quoi, il n'en savait rien. Pourtant le souvenir était là, à demi enterré dans sa tête. Il cherchait tellement rageusement dans ses réminiscences qu'il ne sentit le coude de son supérieur percuter son côté gauche et l'entendit encore moins. Il fallut que le Maréchal lui tire les cheveux pour qu'il revienne à lui. Agacé tant par le geste que par l'interruption qui en résultait, il fusilla Walker d'un regard plein de menaces et lâcha d'une voix sifflante mais basse :

« Quoi ?

- Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure et tu ne réponds pas. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on aille chercher un prêtre. Il doit forcément y en avoir un…

- Hm. »

Toujours aussi songeur, le jeune Asiatique emboîta le pas à son cadet et ils se mirent en quête d'un homme d'église. Fort heureusement pour eux, après avoir fait le tour du côté de la crypte et de la cathédrale intérieure qui faisait la particularité de l'édifice, ils tombèrent sur un homme en soutane. Le garçon accéléra son pas instinctivement et le Japonais fit de même. Lorsqu'ils furent à hauteur de la personne, Allen l'aborda poliment :

« Bonjour. Excusez-moi, êtes-vous prêtre ? »

Son interlocuteur se retourna et répondit avec un petit sourire courtois :

« Bonjour. Oui, je suis l'archevêque Mattéo. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Il paraissait vraiment jeune pour quelqu'un dans les Ordres, se dirent les deux Exorcistes au même moment. Kanda fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce ton lui semblait presque doucereux, il trouvait cela louche. Aussi préféra-t-il prendre la parole avant que le Britannique n'ait l'occasion de dire quelque chose qui les trahirait. Un peu promptement, il inventa un mensonge à peu près tangible :

« Nous sommes envoyés par la Congrégation de l'Ombre et nous souhaitions en savoir un peu plus sur l'île, ses coutumes, son gouvernement mais aussi ses croyances religieuses. Et comme nous avons entendu parler de cette co-cathédrale, nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions aller y faire un tour.

- Oh, je vois. J'ignorais qu'il y avait des scientifiques à la Congrégation, qui est pourtant sous-jacente à l'Eglise…

- Il y a pourtant une section scientifique, oui. Cela vous ennuierait-il de nous parler de votre paroisse ?

- Absolument pas. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous intéresse plus particulièrement ?

- Eh bien… »

Allen hésita, jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur vers son coéquipier. Pouvait-il embrayer directement sur cette Inès ? Le disciple de Tiedoll ne parut cette fois pas soucieux de ce détail et lança la conversation avec la juste dose de nonchalance :

« En fait, nous aimerions savoir si l'arrivée d'Inès à la tête de l'Ordre a changé quelque chose dans l'engouement pour la religion ou non. »

C'était un coup de poker. Totalement hasardeux. Il avait une chance sur deux d'avoir vendu la mèche. Fort heureusement pour tous les deux, le coup de bluff avait marché à merveille puisque le religieux sembla s'illuminer soudain et enchaîna aussitôt avec un air fasciné :

« C'est quelque chose d'assez impressionnant, je dois vous dire. Cette jeune femme a totalement changé la population. Depuis que des tensions sont apparues avec la métropole, les gens semblent moins fervents, moins enclins à venir à l'église. Ce sont des détails, mais les bancs pour les messes n'étaient plus aussi pleins qu'avant. Les dons des habitants avaient aussi diminué drastiquement. »

En entendant cela, Allen ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'y avait rien à vérifier de ce côté-ci. Le prêtre semblait sincère et il ne parvenait pas à imaginer qu'un quelconque Noah aurait eu intérêt à redonner la foi aux habitants de La Valette. Cela lui paraissait totalement absurde et dénué de sens. Néanmoins Kanda ne semblait pas être de cet avis. Il gardait les sourcils froncés, le visage concentré, son attention focalisée sur leur interlocuteur, analysant chaque mot, chaque intonation, chaque détail qui pourrait trahir quelque chose de suspect. Il s'était d'ailleurs douté que le gosse aurait tendance à avaler trop vite un mensonge s'il était bien préparé, aussi était-il deux fois plus attentif. Il partait du principe que s'il avait aussi à convaincre le Maréchal qu'ils avaient affaire à un traître, il lui faudrait avoir suffisamment de preuves pour ce faire. Mattéo continua :

« Inès est, par son statut de femme, une personne emblématique ici, à la capitale. Il n'est pas rare de la voir passer, sans escorte, faire le tour de la ville pour s'assurer que tout va bien et que les habitants ne manquent de rien. Ce n'est pas courant à l'Ordre, mais ajoutez à cela le fait que ça soit une jeune femme… Le peuple est presque à ses pieds et comme c'est quelqu'un de très croyant, les gens recommencent à avoir foi en Dieu, par le biais d'Inès. C'est vraiment une personne qui impose le respect et qui a du mérite, vous pouvez me croire… »

Bon, cette fois il n'y avait plus grand-chose à prouver, Kanda étant lui aussi arrivé à la même conclusion que Walker. Il préféra jouer la prudence et ne rien laisser au hasard, aussi demanda-t-il un peu plus :

« Depuis combien de temps Inès est-elle au pouvoir ?

- Cela fera un an en octobre, si je ne m'abuse. »

Et mars arrivait à sa fin… C'était donc suffisamment vieux pour ne pas avoir de lien avec l'affaire qui les avait amenés tous les deux sur l'île. En toute logique, si l'arrivée de cette Inès avait été source de troubles ou dérangements quelconques, non seulement la Congrégation de l'Ombre aurait fait une démarche d'investigation plus tôt, mais la situation s'en serait également ressentie. Après tout, un Noah qui prenait le contrôle d'une île aussi importante que la péninsule maltaise, ça ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu longtemps, à défaut de passer inaperçu tout court. C'était un carrefour maritime et commercial important, une colonie anglaise… la supercherie aurait vite été découverte. Le kendoka et le symbiotique échangèrent discrètement un regard entendu. S'il y avait anguille sous roche, ce n'était en tout cas pas ici. Coupant poliment court à la discussion, ils sortirent de la cathédrale en silence, chacun se demandant du coup comment occuper leur temps avant de rentrer. Ils n'avaient aucune limite mais la sensation du travail inachevé les hantait sournoisement.

Un peu penaud, le disciple de Cross se risqua à demander :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une quelconque taupe. Déjà, parce que concernant les dates, ça fait loin. S'il y avait trahison, ça ne serait pas de ce côté. Et il me semble que c'est aussi ton avis. »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Et ajouta pour lui-même que c'était bien une des rares et notables fois où ils tombaient d'accord sur quelque chose.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur les pavés blancs et la réverbération était très forte. Des vagues de chaleur ondulaient au ras du sol. Rien que de voir ça faisait déjà transpirer Allen. Ce dernier, apercevant la mer étinceler au loin, eut soudain une idée qu'il jugea intéressant de partager :

« On peut aller faire un tour vers la côte, non ? »

Cette suggestion fut accueillie par un regard en coin peu amène et un froncement des sourcils du Japonais. Le gosse pouvait avoir de drôles d'idées. Cela n'avait pourtant rien d'étonnant puisqu'il s'agissait justement d'un gosse, certes, mais Kanda avait parfois tendance à oublier ce détail, contre toute attente. Il s'esclaffa avant de répondre par un bon sarcasme de son cru :

« Me dis pas que t'as jamais vu la mer, Pousse de soja.

- C'est Allen, pour la énième fois, soupira-t-il plus qu'il ne ronchonna. Et ce n'est pas que je n'ai jamais vu la mer, Kandouille, c'est justement que j'aime bien la voir. Ceci étant dit, je ne t'oblige pas à venir avec moi. »

Il commença à marcher sans attendre ni espérer une quelconque réponse, plantant littéralement le disciple de Tiedoll. Celui-ci était encore en train d'analyser la réplique du plus jeune et spécialement le surnom dont il avait écopé. C'était de bonne guerre, supposa-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de se pencher sur la question suivante. Et ladite question fut vite tranchée : il s'ingénia à rattraper l'adolescent d'un pas rapide pour s'assurer qu'il ne resterait pas impuni ; ce qui, s'agissant de Kanda, était évident et relativement aisé. Bientôt, les deux se mirent à courir comme des enfants, chahutant et se bagarrant sans violence ni force. Ce genre de moment n'était pas courant et rendait toujours le kendoka honteux après coup mais sur l'instant, il savoura juste cette rare minute d'humanité que lui et Allen s'accordaient mutuellement.

C'était peu de choses, mais se chamailler ridiculement avec le disciple de Cross en roulant dans le sable et le simple fait de rire – chose extrêmement rare et inattendue autant que surprenante dès qu'on parlait du jeune homme – lui permettaient à lui aussi de penser à autre chose que leur mission ou le combat qui les attendait. Durant l'espace d'un instant, ils redevenaient des êtres humains, des adolescents, des mômes.

Dans le soleil rougeoyant et déclinant, sous les falaises de craie abruptes, on put entendre quelques éclats de rire insouciants.

A suivre…

A/N : Pour ceux qui ont vu l'épisode 93 de l'anime, Allen appelle réellement Kanda « Bakanda ». C'est canooon D Or, comme je me refuse à utiliser du japonais de fangirl, j'ai emprunté l'expression d'une amie et j'en ai fait ma traduction pour ce charmant petit nom. Merci de votre passage !


	4. His eyes said it all, I started to fall

Titre : Pandemonium Project

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura est le génie qui possède D Gray-Man, ses personnages et son univers. Je me contente d'être le génie qui possède ce scénario.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je n'y réponds pas en ce moment et je m'en excuse mais il y a une raison que j'explique dans la note de fin.

Sur ce désolée pour le retard et bonne lecture.

* * *

_Pandemonium Project_

Chapitre III : His eyes said it all, I started to fall

Les deux Exorcistes rentrèrent à l'auberge avec les cheveux pleins de sable, les vêtements froissés et légèrement de travers mais l'ombre de leur rire demeurait présente sur leur visage. De retour dans la chambre, ils laissèrent le silence apaisé flotter entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Allen aille se laver. Après que Kanda eut pris sa douche, ils allèrent manger. Le plus jeune insista fermement pour que son équipier mange ce qui était proposé et n'en démordit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu un soupir las, signe d'abandon chez le kendoka. A table, ils n'échangèrent ni mot ni regard. C'était une façon comme une autre de rappeler et se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas plus amis qu'avant. Ils avaient partagé un court moment durant lequel ils avaient montré et aperçu une faiblesse. La faiblesse qu'était le besoin de rire, de décompresser, d'être autre chose que des guerriers infatigables et insensibles – bien que ceci ne concernât que Kanda.

Il y avait comme un accord tacite entre eux ; ce qui s'était passé ne concernait qu'eux et il devait en rester ainsi. Question de fierté, probablement. Pourtant, bien malgré eux, leur façade d'aversion s'effritait, était de moins en moins efficace, devenait surfaite et finissait par ne plus convaincre personne, ni même eux, d'ailleurs. Avec le temps, c'était devenu plus un automatisme et un jeu qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, ils s'énervaient l'un contre l'autre très régulièrement et pour des détails dérisoires mais Allen autant que Kanda avait fini par se résoudre à penser que cela faisait partie intégrante de leur relation. Il avait ainsi pu commencer à relativiser un peu plus et même s'il partait encore au quart de tour, c'était plutôt pour la forme et par habitude. Les remarques désagréables du disciple de Tiedoll commençaient à lui passer au-dessus.

Ce soir-là, l'adolescent décida qu'il irait une nouvelle fois se promener sur la grève, mais seul. Après avoir terminé son dîner, il quitta la table sans préciser à son aîné qu'il sortait. Il avait après tout dix-sept ans et ne ressentait pas le besoin de prévenir de chacun de ses faits et gestes ou encore de demander à ce que le Japonais l'accompagne. La température était assez bien retombée lorsqu'il sortit ; à cette période de l'année, il faisait déjà chaud la journée – à plus forte raison dans un pays méditerranéen – mais les nuits restaient relativement fraîches et un vent tiède soufflait, bruissant dans les feuilles des oliviers. La voûte céleste était constellée de petits points blancs et le Maréchal s'amusa à y retrouver des constellations que Mana lui avait montrées. Assis dans le sable frais, il se laissait bercer par le clapotis de l'eau, le bruit qui montait en puissance à mesure que les vagues s'approchaient du rivage pour se briser dessus.

Il respirait calmement, laissant ses pensées dériver. De fil en aiguille, il se retrouva à se demander s'il verrait le sourire chaleureux et bienveillant de Lenalee quand il rentrerait, s'il entendrait les cris suraigus de Miranda et ses excuses incessantes, s'il verrait Krory se faire taquiner par Lavi… et Lavi. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui pour ne pas l'étouffer dans une étreinte… De cette bouffée de nostalgie, il en vint à se demander ce que Lavi penserait de lui s'il apprenait ce que le disciple de Cross avait fait. Ça avait été une faiblesse passagère, un moment d'oubli, néanmoins il s'interrogeait : libéré de son rôle de futur Bookman, Lavi était-il pour autant soulagé ? Allen n'avait-il pas posé une nouvelle épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête en laissant les choses évoluer ? Non pas qu'il regrettait d'être allé plus loin, évidemment, ce n'était et ne serait jamais le cas, mais les questions étaient là et refusaient de le laisser.

Lavi, qui en fin de compte avait laissé son cœur prendre le dessus… Etait-il capable de rester impassible et objectif en toute situation ? N'aurait-il pas commis la même bavure qu'Allen, s'il s'était trouvé à sa place ? La générosité et la dévotion du jeune homme pour ses amis n'avaient pas d'égales. Il l'avait plus que prouvé durant son combat contre Road : il se serait tué plutôt que blesser son cadet. C'était une qualité à double tranchant. Le garçon et les autres savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Le seul problème était que ça pouvait prendre des proportions démesurées comme dans l'Arche quelque deux ans plus tôt. L'adolescent eut un sourire amer. Il se voyait déjà en train de se faire réprimander par le rouquin parce qu'il s'était encore posé trop de questions. Et le plus ironique de la chose, c'était qu'il aurait tout à fait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses problèmes personnels accaparer sa réflexion. Etant en mission, il aurait le temps de s'interroger à son retour. Avec un soupir, il entreprit de faire un vide relatif dans sa tête. Le symbiotique se concentra sur le courant d'air qui remuait ses cheveux et frôlait son visage. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il se laissa bercer par le bruit du ressac. Son corps sombra dans l'engourdissement avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lutter.

Le Maréchal s'éveilla sous les rayons chauds d'un soleil plus que matinal. Alors qu'il sortait péniblement de sa torpeur, Il se souvint du drôle de rêve qu'il avait fait. Durant son sommeil, il avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait pris dans ses bras et porté. Quand son cerveau se trouva en parfait état de marche, il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve : il s'était endormi sur une plage et il venait de se réveiller dans son lit. Perplexe, et ne préférant pas imaginer comment il avait pu se retrouver d'un endroit à un autre, ses yeux attrapèrent la silhouette de Kanda, assis sur le bord du lit face au sien, le regard particulièrement sombre et le menton posé sur ses mains croisées. Il émanait du jeune homme une étrange aura meurtrière et glaciale, trouva le cadet en réprimant un frisson convulsif. Puis la phrase coupa le silence telle une lame de rasoir :

« T'es vraiment stupide. »

C'était tombé. Une sentence impitoyable et surtout incontestable. Le Japonais se demandait encore ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de ce gosse : s'endormir sur la plage, en plein milieu de la nuit, seul ; on n'avait pas idée… A croire qu'il n'avait absolument pas conscience du danger que ça pouvait représenter. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si les Noah, le Comte et leurs hordes d'akuma étaient à la poursuite des Exorcistes et plus particulièrement du porteur de Crown Clown… Le kendoka se sentait agacé à la fois par le comportement irresponsable de son théorique et supposé supérieur et par lui-même. S'il avait été assez vigilant pour le retenir ou le suivre, il n'aurait premièrement pas eu à le porter comme une mariée jusqu'à l'auberge et deuxièmement, il n'avait pas envie d'entrer à nouveau en guerre avec le môme.

D'un autre côté, il n'était pas celui qui commettait l'erreur et même si c'était purement symbolique, il fallait qu'il marque le coup. C'était un fait dont il s'était rendu compte avec le temps ; l'adolescent avait parfois besoin qu'on le rappelle à l'ordre et c'était une chose que Kanda, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, avait pris l'habitude de faire. A sa façon. Quand ce genre d'événement arrivait, les deux garçons faisaient un peu semblant de ne pas identifier la fraternité qui se faisait sentir. Il y avait, dans les paroles et actions du disciple de Tiedoll, un quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à un frère aîné. La façon qu'il avait d'engueuler le plus jeune du regard, les mots qu'il choisissait ; durs, froids mais parlants. Il était l'ombre d'un grand frère, distant mais toujours là quand il le fallait. Et le disciple de Cross contestait cette forme d'autorité et de protection comme le ferait un frère cadet.

Pour qui les connaissait suffisamment et avait un œil extérieur à leur relation, c'était évident et indéniable. Evidemment, c'était à leurs yeux que c'était le plus improbable et invisible. Et puis ils préfèreraient bien entendu nier plutôt qu'avouer qu'une quelconque forme de proximité existait entre eux.

Le silence qui avait précédé la prise de parole du plus âgé s'était alourdi et Allen ne répondait pas pour une seule et bonne raison : il savait qu'il avait tort. Pas besoin de protester pour la forme ou le fond, les mots étaient justes. Alors il garda les lèvres serrées et resta immobile sous le regard pesant de son équipier. Kanda se retenait d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ce qu'il avait dit était largement suffisant et faisait effet, à en juger par la mine du gosse. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'enfoncer le clou mais il s'abstint. Sans prévenir, il se leva et sortit d'un pas un peu raide. Pendant l'absence de son camarade, le disciple de Cross eut l'occasion de s'apercevoir que non seulement, le jeune Asiatique l'avait porté jusqu'à la chambre mais qu'en plus, il lui avait enlevé manteau et chaussures. Fidèle à lui-même, il se sentit coupable et réfléchit à un moyen de rattraper sa bêtise. Quelques minutes plus tard, le kendoka était de retour.

« T'as faim, je suppose. »

Ce n'était même pas une question, comme s'il savait déjà que le symbiotique allait lever des yeux interrogateurs vers lui avant de répondre un petit « oui » mal assuré. Le disciple de Tiedoll renifla et quitta la pièce. Il se doutait bien que l'adolescent le suivrait. Ce que celui-ci fit. Après que le cadet eut ruiné les cuisines de l'auberge et que son collègue eut boudé son assiette, ils payèrent leur dû et s'en allèrent. Pour faire quoi, ils n'en savaient à vrai dire pas grand-chose, voire en fait rien du tout. Ils n'avaient pas conversé depuis les courtes phrases du Japonais dans la chambre et ils n'en avaient pas ressenti le besoin. Il était après tout logique qu'ils quittent l'auberge, puisque leur mission était théoriquement terminée. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, lentement, enveloppés dans un silence neutre que les bruits ambiants troublaient à peine. Le temps s'était couvert et la chaleur était beaucoup moins forte que les jours précédents. Il y avait beaucoup plus de gens dehors, dans les rues, aux portes ou aux fenêtres, discutant de ci ou ça ; la ville perdait de son aspect fantôme et semblait s'éveiller d'un lourd sommeil.

Allen était assez sensible à ce qui l'entourait. C'était un gamin, qui fonctionnait à l'affectif et se basait sur ses sentiments. Kanda en avait conscience mais cela lui parut d'autant plus évident quand il vit que petit à petit, les traits du visage de son supérieur se détendaient, ses lèvres s'incurvaient – très peu mais ça demeurait visible pour qui le fréquentait – et ses fossettes apparaissaient. A le regarder comme ça, le jeune homme l'imagina comme une éponge qui absorbait les ambiances et humeurs de chacun. Cela expliquait l'ultra sensibilité du disciple de Cross et son manque de maturité. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre un tel fonctionnement. Le tempérament du garçon était instable, impulsif. Or, un combattant, quel qu'il soit, se devait de garder la tête froide en toute circonstance, lui avait-on répété sans cesse durant son apprentissage. Alors peut-être que le cœur du Maréchal était ce qui lui donnait sa force, mais le kendoka était convaincu que tant qu'il n'aurait pas appris à maîtriser un peu plus ses émotions, il ne pourrait pas atteindre sa pleine puissance.

Sans se l'avouer, le fait que malgré le manque d'expérience et de distance, le môme soit tout de même capable de progresser était quelque chose qui le rendait assez jaloux et formait à lui seul une raison suffisante pour que le disciple de Tiedoll déteste son cadet. Dès son plus jeune âge, on lui avait appris et ordonné de canaliser ses ressentis, de n'expulser sa colère qu'à travers sa rage de vivre. Il ne fallait pas croire, mais le Japonais n'avait pas toujours été aussi insensible et distant. Il avait certes des prédispositions : une capacité de concentration et d'abstraction élevée, une volonté de fer, un caractère moins emporté mais tout ne s'était pas fait de lui-même et en un seul jour. Il avait appris à taire ses coups de colère, son indignation et sa faiblesse mais cela avait été au prix de nombreux sacrifices et il avait bien sûr souffert pour y parvenir. Dire à un enfant de ne pas s'écouter revenait à sortir un poisson de l'eau et lui ordonner de nager. Cependant lui était là. Solide, puissant, comme on le lui avait enseigné.

Et voilà que du jour au lendemain arrivait un gamin qui ne combattait que par, pour et avec ses émotions. Autant dire que Kanda voyait rouge. Pour lui, Allen équivalait à un enfant gâté. Il se doutait que l'adolescent avait lui aussi eu son lot de souffrance mais le voir se battre et gagner d'une telle manière le mettait en rage. Enfin, « en rage »… ce qui chez lui pouvait être appelé de la rage. Il se demanda soudain depuis quand il avait commencé à penser de cette manière. Le Britannique n'était évidemment pas un ennemi ou un rival alors pourquoi diable avait-il autant envie de progresser encore, s'entraîner toujours au lieu de se reposer ? Que cherchait-il à prouver en dépassant le gosse ? Peut-être tout simplement un moyen de donner du crédit à la façon dont il avait appris à se battre. Il ne savait pas exactement et n'y attachait pas plus d'importance que ça. Oui, il s'était juste perdu un moment dans son esprit, ça n'avait pas la moindre signification.

« …da. Kanda !! »

Il sursauta presque et vit que son coéquipier le regardait avec anxiété.

« Quoi ?

- On est devant l'Arche. »

En effet, la porte était à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils échangèrent un regard plus ou moins significatif. Le plus âgé haussa les épaules et lâcha :

« Je suppose qu'on y va.

- Sauf si tu as envie de rester. »

Il renifla mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de suivre le symbiotique dans la salle du Quatorzième. Adossé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse, il regarda le garçon s'asseoir en face du piano blanc, presque révérencieusement. Ses mains effleurèrent les touches brillantes et lisses tandis que Timcanpy se posait sur le tréteau, révélant les symboles permettant de contrôler l'Arche. Puis il posa les doigts sur l'ivoire et progressivement, une musique s'éleva dans la pièce, emplissant l'air de son ambiance. Comme possédé, il jouait, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ses phalanges se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes, comme s'il n'en avait pas le contrôle. Kanda le regardait du coin de l'œil, ne sachant s'il devait être blasé ou inquiété par la façon qu'avait Allen de laisser ainsi quelque chose prendre le contrôle de lui. Le gosse avait l'air d'inquiétant, quand il était à la merci de cette force. Il se dégageait de lui une aura presque maléfique, sombre, impure. Viciée. C'était le mot juste. Et cela ne plaisait pas particulièrement au jeune homme. Il se sentait presque mis en joue par ce qui émanait du disciple de Tiedoll, menacé, mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Il n'aimait pas avoir l'impression qu'on le poussait dans ses retranchements. La sensation d'une menace qu'il n'arriverait pas à trancher de son épée l'effrayait un peu. Et cette arabesque rouge qui couvrait la moitié du visage de l'adolescent… elle lui faisait froid dans le dos. Quand Walker eut fini, il ne dit rien et tenta de ne pas montrer sa gêne en sortant promptement. Lorsqu'il eut enfin franchi la porte de l'Arche, il se sentit aussitôt mieux, moins oppressé et même si son air contrarié était toujours affiché sur ses traits – quoi de plus normal ; il s'agissait de Kanda, la tension redescendait.

Rien de bien différent à la Congrégation : tout le personnel de la Section Scientifique était là pour les accueillir, Komui et sa tasse à café au premier plan, Lenalee pas bien loin, un sourire bienveillant accroché aux lèvres, Johnny et ses culs de bouteille, Reever, 65 et tous les autres. Les cheveux blancs du symbiotique suivirent bientôt et déjà, on pouvait voir qu'Allen était gêné rien qu'à la perspective de voir tout le monde venir vers lui pour lui souhaiter un bon retour à la maison. Non pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, au contraire, mais tout aussi émotif qu'il pouvait l'être, les effusions ne lui étaient pas confortables. Et surtout, il avait une chose en tête. Une chose composée d'une tignasse rousse en bataille retenue par un bandeau, un œil vert pétillant de malice et un sourire presque diabolique. Une chose répondant au nom de Lavi. Il cherchait du regard une tache orange tandis qu'il saluait distraitement ceux qui venaient à sa rencontre.

Quand enfin il l'eut trouvé, un peu en retrait au fond de la pièce, adossé au mur, son visage s'illumina et il s'éclipsa plus ou moins poliment, fendant la foule pour rejoindre son ami.

« De retour, Allen ?

- Il semblerait. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis génial, évidemment que ça s'est bien passé. »

L'adolescent eut un petit rire. Du Lavi tout craché.

« Bon retour, Allen. »

De tous, il était celui dont il espérait le plus entendre ces mots. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Toutes les choses auxquelles chacun pouvait penser ne seraient pas dites. Le Maréchal ne dirait jamais à Lavi qu'il lui avait manqué, pensé à lui, qu'il était soulagé de voir qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir avoir une longue conversation avec lui. Une de ces conversations qui emmenaient le disciple de Cross et le tenaient éveillé jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, tantôt pendu aux lèvres de son amant, tantôt s'animant et répondant avec vivacité aux propos que ce dernier tenait. Il n'en dirait rien. De même que le rouquin ne lui dirait jamais qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui et qu'il était heureux de le revoir. C'était évident.

Prenant d'un seul coup Allen par les épaules, le plus âgé lâcha d'un air faussement nonchalant :

« Je parie que t'as faim. T'as toujours faim quand tu rentres de mission, Pousse de soja.

- C'est Allen, idiot de Lavi ! Et non, je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant, on a mangé avant de partir.

- Yuu n'a pas trop été désagréable ?

- C'est une question de rhétorique, ça, répondit le plus jeune en pouffant.

- Vrai que mettre « Yuu » et « désagréable » dans la même phrase est assez pléonastique. »

Ils partirent tous les deux d'un rire détendu en quittant la grande salle avec la même idée en tête.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent que très peu. L'absence prolongée les avait rendus l'un comme l'autre fiévreux et impatients. Le temps qu'ils passèrent à faire l'amour n'en fut que plus long et intense, comme s'ils redécouvraient une saveur appréciée dont le goût avait fui leur mémoire. Les mains d'Allen avaient parcouru chaque courbe, chaque creux qui formait le corps de son amant avec délice, retrouvant la sensation de la peau tiède et lisse sous ses paumes, le goût des lèvres sur les siennes. Enserré dans les bras musclés de son aîné, l'adolescent se sentait être. Il sentait son cœur vibrer et le sang battre à ses tempes. Il prenait conscience de son corps dans une dimension à la fois similaire et différente à celle d'un combat. Lorsqu'il affrontait un adversaire, il sentait qu'il était plus vivant que jamais. Comme quand Lavi lui faisait l'amour, son corps lui faisait comprendre qu'il était bien là, en vie, sur Terre. Comme quand Lavi lui faisait l'amour, il y avait ce côté violent et brutal de l'opposition à l'autre.

Cependant, en contradiction avec ceci, il y avait aussi de la tendresse dans les gestes du jeune homme. Une douceur un peu maladroite qui lui donnait l'impression d'être fragile sous ses caresses. Si les batailles le rendaient fort, sa relation avec le rouquin lui rendait son humanité et lui rappelait qu'il était mortel. Deux façons opposées de lui rappeler son existence éphémère. Et il aimait ce contraste paradoxal qu'il retrouvait dans les rares moments qu'il partageait avec son camarade et amant.

La nuit fut longue. Ou courte suivant le point de vue. Ils s'endormirent enlacés dans les draps froissés avec pour berceuse la respiration et les battements du cœur de l'autre. L'aube encore grise pointait quand ils se laissèrent finalement tomber l'un à côté de l'autre, pantelants et épuisés. D'habitude, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour que personne n'ait la chance de s'apercevoir qu'un lit était vide mais cette fois, ils n'en avaient eu cure. Il leur fallait admettre que le désir leur avait fait perdre tout sens commun et, bien évidemment, ils n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire non plus. Les moments de ce genre étaient rares et tous deux les considéraient comme précieux, importants. Il ne fallait pas en gâcher le moindre instant. Alors pour une fois qu'ils faisaient une entorse à leur règle plus ou moins établie… Qui plus est, ils savaient que c'était un jour de repos. Par conséquent, rien ne pressait, pas même le rapport d'Allen à Komui.

Tout ce à quoi ils pensaient se trouvait à côté d'eux. Et c'était largement suffisant. La matinée passa lentement, calmement tandis qu'ils somnolaient, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Lavi cependant restait éveillé et regardait le visage détendu de son amant. Les yeux fermés, les cheveux défaits, son torse nu qui se soulevait et se baissait au rythme lent de sa respiration ; il était rare qu'il ait l'air si apaisé et le jeune homme aimait le voir ainsi, redevenir innocent et fragile quand emporté par le sommeil. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se souvenait combien le symbiotique avait changé depuis leur rencontre. Petit à petit, l'optimisme et la naïveté qui lui étaient caractéristiques avaient mué en une sorte de froideur distante et même s'il demeurait encore impulsif, ses propos étaient beaucoup plus incisifs. On sentait qu'il était revenu des batailles et qu'il avait mûri.

Il avait perdu une partie de sa candeur de gosse, et même si son ami trouvait que ça ne lui allait pas mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu nostalgique en regardant le Britannique. Après tout, la guerre était ce qui avait plus ou moins mis fin à l'enfance du Maréchal. Il fallait admettre que de toute façon, ce dernier n'avait pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un passé joyeux. Mais tout de même, à quinze ans, entrer à la Congrégation… lui y était arrivé à l'âge de dix-sept ans et il n'avait pas eu la même histoire, ça n'était pas comparable. Pourtant Allen ne s'était jamais plaint, ne se plaignait jamais. Il gardait son sourire de mioche qui sonnait de plus en plus faux à mesure qu'il grandissait. Et quelque part, c'était justement pour ce mensonge que Lavi était si fasciné par lui. Non pas que le mensonge l'attirât, mais la capacité qu'il traduisait était hors du commun.

Le cadet des Exorcistes était un être beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Il semblait presque toujours joyeux ou préoccupé suivant les situations et s'arrêter à cela était une grossière erreur. Une grossière erreur que l'ex-futur Bookman se targuait de ne pas avoir faite. Ses capacités d'observation ne lui permettaient évidemment pas de lire en l'adolescent comme dans un livre ouvert ; néanmoins, il y avait des choses presque infimes qui prenaient sens dans sa tête. Le rouquin soupira. Prétendre connaître Allen sur le bout des doigts était, justement, prétentieux, mais une part de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le laisser penser que parmi tous ceux qui fréquentaient le disciple de Cross, il était le plus à même de dire une chose pareille sans se tromper de beaucoup.

Tandis que son ego se gonflait à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses réflexions, le symbiotique remua vaguement, marmonna quelque chose de totalement insaisissable et se serra un peu plus contre son aîné. Lavi eut envie de passer la main dans les mèches blanches et désordonnées mais il se doutait que s'il le faisait, le garçon se réveillerait. Or, ledit garçon n'était pas spécialement du genre à faire la grasse matinée. Le plus âgé en déduisit donc que s'il ne se réveillait pas de lui-même, c'était qu'il avait besoin de repos. Kanda était-il donc sadique au point de le priver de sommeil ? Il se le demandait franchement, même si la réponse était plutôt évidente et contenue dans la question. Il allait donc se borner à regarder son ami sombrer de nouveau quand celui-ci quitta définitivement les doux bras de Morphée et ouvrit une paupière, la tête enfarinée. Il rencontra le sourire attendri du jeune homme et marmonna un « Bonjour » un peu traînant et maussade.

« Bien dormi ?

- Hm… et toi ?

- Egalement, mentit-il alors que ses lèvres s'incurvaient pour donner du crédit à son propos. »

En réalité, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son esprit avait été trop voué à se promener ici et là pour qu'il ait eu envie de faire plus que s'assoupir. Quant à son regard, il avait été occupé à détailler le plus méticuleusement possible les traits, l'expression faciale, les courbes et creux du visage d'Allen. S'il y avait une chose qu'il était réellement heureux de posséder, c'était son incroyable mémoire photographique. Il devait une fière chandelle au vieux Panda pour lui avoir permis d'exploiter cette capacité, observa-t-il amèrement, peu séduit par la perspective de devoir faire preuve de gratitude envers son ancien maître. Laissant au Maréchal le temps de sortir de sa torpeur, il resta immobile et le regarda s'étirer de tout son long. Le voir faire lui rappela cependant la pensée qu'il avait eue quelques instants auparavant et il ne résista pas à l'envie de se renseigner indirectement sur la mission :

« T'as vraiment l'air fatigué. Yuu t'a exploité jusqu'à l'épuisement ? »

Dans un bâillement sonore, son vis-à-vis lui répondit :

« Ouais. On a fait une infiltration de nuit au palais de l'Ordre, à Malte. Et puis forcément, il a fallu qu'on tombe sur Lulubell.

- Attends, vous vous êtes battus avec elle ?

- Ben… plus ou moins. Sa façon d'être était assez bizarre. D'après nos précédentes rencontres avec eux, et c'est valable pour chacun d'entre nous, le combat était inévitable, recherché, presque calculé. Là, elle nous a clairement dit qu'elle n'avait pas pour but de nous tuer. Du coup, je me demande bien ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir faire sur une île pareille, sachant qu'après que Kanda et moi ayons enquêté, il n'y avait rien de suspect ou anormal.

- Hum… »

Soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux, Lavi considéra les informations que lui avait données Allen et tenta de bâtir une hypothèse. Il y avait en effet de quoi se poser question : qu'irait faire une Noah sur une île qui n'intéresse vraisemblablement pas le Comte Millénaire ? Et surtout, pourquoi aurait-elle évité un affrontement qu'elle avait toutes les chances de gagner haut la main ? En toute objectivité, Kanda et son supérieur avaient beau être puissants, ils ne faisaient à eux deux pas le poids contre un opposant aussi redoutable. Si même quatre Maréchaux étaient mis à mal par cet adversaire, le binôme n'avait quasiment aucune chance contre elle, qui plus est en terrain inconnu. Dans ce cas, raison de plus pour saisir l'opportunité de se débarrasser de deux Exorcistes. Quelque chose clochait… Le Maréchal connaissait la tête que son amant faisait à ce moment-là. C'était la tête des moments où il réfléchissait très sérieusement à quelque chose et à moins de le secouer, il pouvait rester ainsi longtemps. Avec trop peu de conviction à son goût, il lâcha distraitement :

« Bah, on y réfléchira plus tard. Aujourd'hui est un jour de repos que nous avons en commun, on ne devrait même pas parler boulot… »

A la vérité, il était anxieux et préoccupé plus que de raison à propos de cette histoire de prophétie. Et malgré sa nonchalance surfaite autant que feinte, il devait parler à Lavi du papier trouvé au palais. C'était d'ailleurs justement ça qui le gênait et le rendait nerveux. Il avait le pressentiment que le jeune homme apprécierait cette nouvelle autant que lui et les conclusions qu'il tirerait l'effrayaient par avance. La Congrégation de l'Ombre n'avait jamais été un havre de paix mais ces deux dernières années, les mouvements du Comte Millénaire semblaient avoir ralenti. Les choses étaient d'un calme relatif et l'adolescent, bien que conscient du potentiel et même certain « calme avant la tempête », avait fini par apprécier cette sorte de quiétude qui régnait dans les locaux. La bonne humeur ambiante le mettait lui-même en joie et il avait comme dans l'idée que ça ne durerait pas si l'affaire du morceau de feuille venait à se répandre.

L'ancien successeur de Bookman avait malheureusement vu à travers le jeu peu crédible de son supérieur et un simple coup d'œil sur le visage anormalement tendu de celui-ci confirma son hypothèse : le disciple de Cross lui cachait un détail. A tout le moins, il sentait qu'il y avait un non-dit. Bien déterminé à savoir quoi, il s'interrogeait encore sur la façon dont il allait pouvoir lui faire cracher le morceau quand son interlocuteur se blottit à nouveau contre lui, le désarmant d'un coup.

« J'ai pas envie d'y penser pour le moment, en tout cas… »

L'autre se contenta de le regarder avec attention et un petit silence s'installa avant qu'Allen ne reprenne, timidement :

« Dis, Lavi… Tu as déjà eu une nouvelle assignation ?

- Non, pas encore. Je ne suis rentré qu'hier matin.

- Ah bon ? demanda le garçon en se redressant, visiblement surpris. Je pensais que tu étais revenu bien avant moi…

- Pas vraiment, vois-tu. Mais peu importe, non ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai, oui, admit son vis-à-vis en sentant les prémices d'un sourire lui plisser les lèvres. »

Le Britannique se sentait glisser à nouveau dans l'engourdissement du sommeil. Petit à petit, une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, le soustrayait à la réalité et à la matinée déjà avancée pour le faire basculer vers le monde des rêves. Il bâilla une seconde fois et son aîné murmura, doucement :

« Repose-toi, si tu es fatigué. Tu as le temps de ne penser à rien pour l'instant, profite.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je peux prendre le temps aussi. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

- Très juste. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Komui-san va nous laisser mais je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien. »

Lavi ne put s'empêcher de penser que le meilleur moment pour faire parler son amant était encore celui du réveil, lorsqu'il n'était pas tout à fait debout ou trop fatigué pour prêter suffisamment attention à ce qu'il disait. Il s'asséna une bonne gifle mentale pour avoir une pensée pareille. Manipuler Allen n'était pas une chose dont il se sentait capable, même si au final, ils étaient tous utilisés et Allen le premier. Comme arme, comme moyen de pression, comme prétexte… La liste pouvait facilement s'allonger encore un peu et cette idée effrayait le plus âgé. Jusqu'où pouvait aller le Vatican dans le but de protéger, non pas l'Humanité ou le monde mais leur religion ? Car il était plus qu'évident que leur motif n'était pas du registre de l'altruisme et pour cause, si cela avait été le cas, ils se seraient sans nul doute préoccupés un peu plus du sort des Exorcistes au lieu de tirer sur la corde et de les pousser au combat coûte que coûte.

Chassant ses sombres pensées, il se concentra tant mal que bien sur un potentiel endormissement. Il était courbaturé et la fatigue le rattrapait à grands pas. Au final, il parvint à grappiller quelques heures d'un sommeil calme et se réveilla de lui-même. La première chose sur laquelle ses paupières s'ouvrirent fut le plafond. Machinalement, il chercha une chevelure blanche ou la forme d'un corps et trouva ce qu'il espérait en la personne du Maréchal Walker, assis à l'autre bout du lit, l'air tourmenté. Il se releva et quand l'adolescent l'entendit, il tourna immédiatement la tête dans sa direction.

En voyant ses yeux légèrement exorbités, perdus dans le vague, les traits de son visage anormalement tendus, la contrariété qui plissait son front, Lavi se réveilla pour de bon et se releva un peu vite, trop anxieux pour faire attention à l'expression de son inquiétude. Il n'était pas rare qu'Allen s'enterre dans des réflexions qui le conduisaient à ce genre d'état mais pas à ce point. Hésitant sur la façon dont il allait formuler sa demande, le jeune homme fit à voix basse :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Pas besoin de demander_ si _quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait très bien ça n'allait pas. Et il savait aussi que s'il n'allait pas directement au but, Allen tortillerait, hésiterait, inventerait un bobard pas crédible et finirait par céder parce que Lavi était extrêmement borné. Aussi, s'il pouvait leur éviter de se disputer pour une chose qui, de toute façon, finirait de la même manière que toutes les fois précédentes, l'ancien successeur de Bookman avait-il pris l'habitude d'être direct. Son amant le regarda un moment. Il était très bon pour déceler la moindre trace d'hésitation, la plus infime faille dans l'expression des gens mais il avait bien sûr trouvé son maître. Le rouquin était définitivement imbattable à ce genre de jeu. Le symbiotique soupira, détourna les yeux et lâcha d'une voix blanche :

« Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose, Lavi.

- Je peux déduire ça en voyant ta tête, tu sais, mais si tu ne me dis pas de quoi, la discussion ne va pas avancer, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- …

- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? l'aida-t-il en reprenant immédiatement son ton sérieux

- En fait, pendant ma mission avec Kanda, on est tombés sur un papier un peu… bizarre.

- Bizarre ?

- Oui… Je voudrais que tu y jettes un œil, s'il te plaît.

- Si tu veux. Mais tu ne penses pas que ça serait mieux que j'en parle au vieux Panda ?

- Je préfèrerais que cela reste entre nous pour le moment. Comme je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur la question, je n'ai pas envie d'alarmer tout le monde à la Congrégation si ce n'est pas important.

- Hum… Allen, je pense que tu le sais, mais cacher cette histoire pourrait te causer –

- Je sais, Lavi, répondit-il un peu sèchement. Komui est déjà au courant.

- Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'il pouvait demander à Reever et son équipe mais que le mieux était d'attendre le retour de Bookman ou le tien.

- D'accord. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a sur ce papier mais je tiens à souligner que c'est pas particulièrement propre comme façon de faire, Maréchal Walker.

- Alors quoi, tu refuses ?

- Nan. Je peux bien rendre service à ma Pousse de soja, rétorqua-t-il malicieusement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans un geste affectueux.

- C'est Allen ! Et arrête de jouer avec mes cheveux ! protesta-t-il vainement

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je gagne, si je jette un œil à ce fameux bout de papier ?

- Hein ?

- Je peux te rendre service, Allen, mais je dois aussi y trouver mon compte, si je le fais. Par conséquent, je veux une rétribution.

- De quel ordre ?

- Je serais tenté de dire physique mais je vais encore me faire traiter d'obsédé…

- Tu _es_ obsédé, Lavi. Y'a qu'à regarder la façon dont tu t'es jeté sur moi hier…

- Quoi ?! Là t'exagères, t'étais tout aussi enthousiaste que moi, si ce n'est plus !

- Bref, coupa le cadet, on parlera des modalités plus tard, tu veux ? Je vais chercher le papier. »

Le symbiotique se leva, fouilla rapidement dans les poches de sa veste d'uniforme et en sortit un morceau de feuille blanche plié en quatre.

_A suivre…_

A/N : Un chapitre plus court que les précédents mais ça fait un brave moment que je n'ai pas mis la fic à jour (plus Internet sur mon ordi et le lycée, et pas envie d'écrire, aussi…), donc je préfère assurer la publication de ce morceau et couper au bon moment pour ensuite pouvoir enchaîner sur un chapitre tout frais. Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. A Place to Hide

Titre : Pandemonium Project

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura est le génie qui possède D Gray-Man, ses personnages et son univers. Je ne possède que mon scénario.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Pandemonium Project_

Chapitre IV : A Place to Hide

Tandis qu'il revenait vers le lit, Allen surprit Lavi en train de le regarder d'un air… intéressé. Faussement scandalisé, et plus gêné qu'autre chose, il fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

« Je paierai ma dette _après_ avoir entendu ce que tu as à dire sur ce bout de papier. Pas la peine de me regarder comme un lion qui se fait saliver en contemplant une carcasse…

- Les lions ne sont pas des charognards, tu sais ? » répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton tout à fait naturel

« Bref, on s'en moque, ce n'est pas le propos. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit le morceau de feuille et l'ancien successeur de Bookman put constater en l'attrapant que la main du plus jeune tremblait un peu, et était crispée sur le papier. Le jeune Maréchal avait beau ne rien dire, le jeune homme savait très bien que quand il était anxieux, Allen aimait qu'on le rassure, et toute vanité mise à part, il savait tout aussi bien que c'était surtout de lui que l'adolescent attendait un geste. Aussi, au lieu de se contenter de prendre la feuille, il tira à lui son cadet, le précipitant en avant. Surpris, le disciple de Cross s'étala de tout son long sur le torse encore nu de son amant. Effet garanti, il ne bougea pas. Si Lavi pouvait être un éternel blagueur et provocateur, il avait ses moments de sérieux et son ami était parfaitement en mesure de savoir que ce genre d'initiative n'avait pas pour but de l'agacer. Le ton presque grave du rouquin le conforta dans cette idée :

« Je ne sais pas ce que ce truc contient, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que ça te touche. J'aurais même tendance à dire que ça t'effraie. Calme-toi, Allen. »

Il appuya ses dires en pressant son cadet contre lui, un bras passé dans son dos. L'instant d'après, sa voix retrouvait son éclat taquin, malicieux :

« Je peux avoir une avance ?

- Sur ?

- Bah mon paiement, quelle question !

- Ah. »

Ne lui laissant volontairement pas plus le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de refuser, il amena le visage du symbiotique vers le sien en le prenant par le menton et l'embrassa. De cette manière qui étourdissait toujours Allen. Il l'embrassait avec une certaine force, comme pour le convaincre, lui prouver qu'il était bien là. Et à chaque fois que ce genre de chose arrivait, l'adolescent était toujours remué par tant de présence. Il avait la sensation de prendre pleinement conscience de l'existence de son camarade et cela lui en donnait le vertige. Un peu étourdi, le cadet de la Congrégation se défit lentement de l'étreinte de son équipier, ne sachant pas bien s'il devait protester ou se taire. Il se décida pour la seconde option quand les bras de Lavi le maintinrent fermement contre sa poitrine tiède. Un tel geste eut pour effet de crever l'abcès. Lentement, le garçon se blottit un peu plus dans la chaleur humaine, rassurante, vivante de son vis-à-vis et se mit à parler. Il bafouilla, se reprit, ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler ses craintes, mais son aîné restait attentif et ne bougeait pas. Il l'écoutait avec attention, comme toujours :

« Lavi… j'ai peur.

- Je vois ça. De quoi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas trop. Mais quelque chose dans ce papier ne m'inspire pas du tout.

- Laisse-moi regarder ça. »

Il déplia la feuille, en parcourut le contenu. Pas un seul instant au cours de sa lecture, son expression ne changea. Déformation professionnelle, sans doute. Le texte était en rimes, sans style particulier. Mention d'une ville infernale fictive, sacrifice, idée de mort prochaine… un thème réjouissant, en somme. Lorsqu'il eut tiré du document tout ce qui lui semblait important ou notable, Lavi s'autorisa à froncer les sourcils.

« Effectivement, » dit-il « ça n'a rien de très avenant.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse remarquer.

- Dis-moi, Allen… comment et où as-tu trouvé ce papier ?

- Pendant notre infiltration au palais de l'Ordre. Il était par terre, froissé, dans une salle vide.

- Quel genre de salle ?

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention… un bureau avec une bibliothèque, je crois.

- Hum… »

C'était évident. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Pourquoi prendre le risque de laisser tomber des Exorcistes sur ce qui semblait être un plan du Comte Millénaire ? La seule réponse tangible que voyait le jeune homme était qu'on voulait qu'ils tombent dessus. Mais encore une fois, pourquoi ? Effrayer ? Avertir ? Semer le trouble ? Brouiller les pistes ? Les raisons pouvaient être multiples et aucune ne semblait, à première vue, plus probable que les autres. Repensant à son cadet, l'ancien disciple de Bookman pondéra la situation en un éclair. S'il disait lui disait la vérité alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre preuve de ce qu'il avançait, il l'inquièterait pour potentiellement rien. Cependant, prévalait dans sa tête la réflexion suivante : Allen était son ami, son équipier et plus que ça. Lui cacher quelque chose de grave ou d'important n'était pas concevable. Qui plus est, c'était l'adolescent lui-même qui était venu lui demander son avis sur le document, il ne pouvait décemment pas mentir ou omettre. Agacé de son hésitation, et devant prendre une décision rapidement, il coupa la poire en deux et choisit la demi-vérité. Il culpabiliserait plus tard.

« A mon avis, il y a bien quelque chose de préoccupant dans cette histoire de prophétie. Le problème étant que je n'ai pas assez d'indices pour te dire de quoi il en retourne avec plus de précision. Dans tous les cas, ça ne fait pas de doute, il s'agit bien d'un papier qui concerne le Comte et ses plans.

- Tu ne vois rien d'autre ?

- J'en suis désolé, Allen. Si j'avais été avec toi sur le moment, peut-être que j'aurais pu t'en dire plus…

- C'est pas grave, Lavi, répondit-il avec un peu d'amertume en se souvenant de l'incident qui avait eu lieu au palais de l'Ordre. »

Il connaissait le symbiotique depuis trop longtemps pour croire qu'il le prenait si bien. Soucieux, il demanda :

« Si ça peut t'aider, je pourrai toujours donner la feuille au vieux Panda. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus son successeur que je ne le vois plus…

- C'est gentil de ta part, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, d'accord ?

- Je te trouve bizarre, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- … rien, je repensais juste à un truc.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il doucement

- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, mais… oui, je pense que c'est une bonne chose.

- Je t'écoute, fit le plus âgé en laissant son interlocuteur se placer en tailleur en face de lui.

- Quand on était au palais, Kanda et moi, on s'est battus avec Lulubell.

- Oui, tu me l'as dit hier.

- Et en fait, au moment où elle est arrivée, elle avait… pris ton apparence.

- Ah bon ? La mienne ? »

Le jeune Maréchal avait baissé la tête, soudain fasciné par le motif du drap. A mi-voix, et prenant sur lui pour ne pas s'arrêter en chemin, il poursuivit :

« Oui… et quand Kanda a couru vers elle pour l'affronter, j'ai… »

C'était trop. Il ne termina pas sa phrase, espérant que l'esprit développé de son ami ferait le reste. Par bonheur, ce fut le cas. L'ancien disciple de Bookman ouvrit grand son seul œil visible et resta suspendu un moment, incapable de savoir comment réagir. Son camarade n'avait pas osé un regard vers lui ; il avait trop honte pour ça. Le rouquin avait saisi l'idée, néanmoins il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela pouvait mettre son ami si mal à l'aise. Avec prudence, il se risqua à demander plus d'explications :

« Tu t'es interposé ?

- …

- Tu as cru que c'était vraiment moi ?

- Oui…

- Mais… Allen, commença-t-il

- Je sais ! » tempêta soudain le plus jeune « Je sais que c'est idiot, pourtant... »

Lavi allongea le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son amant dans un geste se voulant tendre mais avant même qu'il n'ait atteint sa tête, il fut détourné par la main du jeune Anglais.

« Je me demande quelque chose, Lavi… Ca fait déjà longtemps que j'y pense mais ce n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Dès qu'on passe un moment plus ou moins long sans se voir, je commence à ne plus y voir clair, à me poser des questions, et j'ai peur qu'il en soit de même pour toi.

- Bien sûr que c'est le cas » répondit-il avec douceur « et c'est bien normal. Tu le sais, non ?

- Non, ce n'est pas normal, Lavi ! Si on n'est pas concentré sur la mission, on peut faire des erreurs, comme celle que j'ai faite le soir où nous avons affronté Lulubell. Cette erreur a valu une mauvaise blessure à Kanda – qui a guérie étonnamment vite d'ailleurs – et ce genre d'incident n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu.

- Je ne partage pas ton point de vue, Allen. Compte tenu des circonstances et de notre relation, ce qui est arrivé, nous arrive et continuera d'arriver est on ne peut plus normal. Quand on mêle l'affectif à ce genre de choses, c'est le minimum auquel il faut s'attendre » ajouta-t-il d'un ton volontairement sérieux et dur « regarde l'exemple des Li. »

Le cadet des Exorcistes tressaillit. Komui avait effectivement rejoint la Congrégation parce que sa sœur cadette s'y trouvait. Et pour le coup, l'affectif était forcément présent. Cependant, ce n'était pas comparable à son histoire avec Lavi. Du moins, il le pensait. Et comme son camarade avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui, il ajouta avec calme :

« Si tu penses que ce n'est pas comparable parce qu'ils sont frère et sœur, je t'arrête tout de suite. Quelle que soit la nature d'un sentiment, l'effet est le même : on perd son sang froid en cas de problème. »

Il avait dit ça d'une manière qui trouvait toujours résonance aux oreilles d'Allen. Le jeune homme parlait calmement, sans prétention, mais il y avait derrière sa voix quelque chose, une intonation qui faisait croire au Maréchal qu'il savait ce qu'il disait. Et c'était bien le cas, se souvint-il tout à coup. Lavi était devenu comme fou lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était retourné contre l'adolescent. Il avait perdu tous ses moyens et la seule solution à laquelle il avait réussi à parvenir pour ne pas blesser son équipier avait été de lancer son attaque contre lui-même, avec pour finalité de se tuer. C'était idiot, insensé, irréfléchi. C'était une action sous le coup de l'émotion. Le disciple de Cross soupira.

« C'est vrai.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute à ce propos, Allen, mais je crois que tu devrais simplement arrêter de réfléchir à de telles choses. Tu te poses trop de questions, je pense.

- Peut-être bien… »

Cette fois, il ne fit rien pour détourner le geste du jeune homme et se laissa ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Revenons-en à cette histoire de papier, si tu veux bien.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais Komui-san est au courant, je devrais peut-être en discuter avec lui.

- Pour quoi faire ? Tant que rien n'est mis en place pour concrétiser ce qui est dit dans cette prophétie, ça ne sert à rien de gamberger.

- Mais on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés et attendre que le Comte fasse son premier mouvement ! » s'emporta le Maréchal « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, Lavi, mais ça ne te ressemble pas, de rester passif devant un problème !

- Pour l'instant il n'y a pas de problème ! » répondit-il un ton plus haut que son interlocuteur « Alors cesse de crier, Allen ! »

L'effet fut foudroyant. Le susnommé resta interdit. C'était rare, très rare que Lavi se mette ainsi en colère ; il devait vraiment avoir dépassé les limites… Il ne comprenait cependant pas comment son camarade pouvait être si calme alors que le message donné par le morceau de papier était clair. Le Comte Millénaire et les Noah préparaient quelque chose à coup sûr. Partant de cet état de faits, il lui paraissait inconcevable d'attendre le premier mouvement de leurs ennemis pour se mettre à réfléchir à une solution. Ce n'était pas le genre de la Congrégation et certainement pas le sien.

« Allen. Désolé d'avoir crié mais il fallait que tu m'écoutes… Les indications que nous avons sont minces ; on ne sait pas quand ni où le Comte va frapper ni ce qu'il cherche exactement à faire. En résumé, on a quasiment rien. Je sais que tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de leur laisser l'avantage mais quand bien même on se pencherait sur la question, cela reviendrait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

- Tu as raison. C'est juste que ta réponse m'a surpris ; tu ne me paraissais pas du genre à rester… passif devant une chose pareille.

- Je ne suis pas passif, Allen » rétorqua-t-il, vexé « je préfère juste éviter de te dire quelque chose d'erroné et nous affoler pour rien. As-tu pensé qu'il pourrait aussi s'agir d'un coup de bluff ?

- Venant du Comte ? Non, Lavi, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. »

Et il n'avait pas tort. Depuis le début, le Comte avait agi en montrant clairement ses intentions, il était donc difficile d'envisager qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte. Paradoxalement, c'était aussi ce qui rendait cette éventualité d'autant plus plausible. Le disciple du Maréchal Cross était perdu. Plus il tentait de bâtir une hypothèse solide et plus ses idées lui semblaient voler en éclats. Trop de questions sans réponse se bousculaient encore dans sa tête mais il savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix qu'attendre pour les obtenir. En attendant, la journée était bien entamée et ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire. Il se leva une nouvelle fois, pensif. La faim prit cependant le dessus sur ses sombres réflexions quand son estomac se rappela bruyamment à son bon souvenir. Un gargouillement vindicatif éclata dans le silence comme un coup de tonnerre. L'atmosphère se détendit soudainement et Lavi s'autorisa à sourire devant la mine penaude du plus jeune :

« S'il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changé depuis que tu es devenu Maréchal, c'est ton légendaire appétit, » plaisanta-t-il gentiment « on devrait aller manger. »

Allen hocha la tête. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour le moment. Ensuite, il irait faire son rapport à Komui et dire bonjour à ses amis, s'entraîner quelques heures et le reste de la journée serait vite passé. Les deux garçons marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs menant à la cafétéria, mais ce silence était confortable, rassurant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le léger brouhaha de la grande salle, Lavi s'anima de nouveau et se mit à babiller, lancer des sourires à tour de bras et de grands signes de main à droite, à gauche. Le plus jeune repensa à ce que lui avait dit son ami. Depuis qu'il était devenu Maréchal, beaucoup de choses avaient changé ; il avait parfois l'impression qu'une partie de lui-même avait disparu, qu'il n'était plus tout à fait le même Exorciste. Cela avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

Il s'en faisait par ailleurs la réflexion, mais depuis quelque temps, il était pris de maux de tête plus ou moins violents. Bien qu'il fît des efforts pour ne pas laisser ces désagréments prendre le pas sur son humeur, les migraines avaient tendance à le laisser un peu sur les nerfs. Il n'en avait cependant pas senti depuis un moment et c'était loin de le déranger…

« Allen ! Tu t'assois ou tu veux qu'on t'apporte de l'engrais ?

- Assieds-toi, Allen-kun » fit la voix douce de Lenalee

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, encore pris par le flot de ses pensées. Il salua la cadette Li du bout des lèvres et alla commander. Jerry lui fit remarquer qu'il avait une petite mine mais le Maréchal préféra ne rien répondre, se bornant à un sourire aussi faux que pouvait l'être la voix de Kanda lorsqu'il chantait – mais chantait-il seulement ? Allen se dit qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir et retourna à sa commande. Les bonnes odeurs de la nourriture eurent tôt fait de le sortir de son mutisme et il finit par se dérider, allant jusqu'à prendre part à la conversation que ses deux amis avaient à propos de la potentielle relation entre Miranda et Krory.

Echanger des banalités lui fit le plus grand bien : quand il sortit du restaurant collectif, il riait de bon cœur. Ce fut en étant de nouveau serein qu'il bifurqua vers le bureau de Komui après avoir averti son amant du regard – il n'aimait pas l'idée de le savoir seul avec une aussi jolie fille que Lenalee, fût-elle leur équipière. Allen salua de loin Reever, Johnny et leur équipe puis frappa la porte du chef intendant, sans toutefois obtenir de réponse mais ce n'était pas comme si cela l'avait surpris.

Loin de se laisser démonter, il entra silencieusement dans le capharnaüm servant de bureau au frère de Lenalee et trouva ce dernier avachi sur la table, béret tombant, le nez au milieu de feuilles éparses, tasse de café menaçant de tomber au moindre mouvement de bras. Toujours aussi désordonné, se dit le symbiotique en souriant. Il s'approcha de son supérieur, enleva prudemment le mug et murmura :

« Komui-san. J'ai vu Lavi partir avec Lenalee tout à l'heure, ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser…

- Nooooooon !! Lenaleeeeeee ! Ton grand frère ne te pardonnera jamais si tu finis avec ce vaurien de Lavi !! »

Silence. Allen toussa vaguement pour indiquer sa présence.

« Ah, Allen-kun, » fit-il plus calmement en se raclant la gorge « assieds-toi, assieds-toi. C'est pour ton rapport ? »

L'interpellé hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et s'installa dans la confortable causeuse. Il y a à peine quelques mois de cela, il aurait remis un dossier rédigé en bonne et due forme et aurait pris congé mais depuis la destruction de l'ancien quartier général, l'Intendant avait instauré cette règle des rapports oraux, se chargeant lui-même de la trace écrite.

Le disciple de Cross savait quelles étaient les relations avec le Vatican, et notamment l'aversion de Komui pour Leverrier ; c'était justement cela qui l'amenait à penser que par souci de discrétion, tant envers les Exorcistes que les potentiels incidents, il avait préféré limiter les fuites d'informations, du moins celles qui risquaient de compromettre un de ses protégés. C'était une situation à double tranchant ; en agissant de la sorte, il prenait le risque de tous les mettre en danger si son comportement venait à être mis à jour – en tant que responsable, il jouait gros –, pourtant le jeune homme comprenait et approuvait parfaitement.

La rétention d'informations, qui pouvait ici être qualifiée d'omission, était dangereuse, mais elle avait pour but premier de ne pas exposer à outrance les Exorcistes, ce qui se défendait quand on suivait le raisonnement de l'aîné Li : pas d'Exorcistes, pas de combat, il faut donc les protéger. Logique. Sauf que le Vatican ne partageait pas cette vision des choses, c'était évident à en juger la façon dont Leverrier avait poussé Lenalee jusqu'à ses ultimes limites pour qu'elle se synchronise à nouveau.

Alors, calmement, Allen entreprit de faire le récit de sa mission avec Kanda. Il n'omit rien, pas le moindre détail, et remercia intérieurement Lavi de lui avoir déteint dessus quant à l'utilisation de sa mémoire. Il marqua une pause après avoir raconté l'histoire du papier.

« Hum… tu peux me montrer ce papier ? »

Le disciple de Cross tira la petite feuille d'une poche de sa veste et la tendit à son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier avait repris son air sérieux et attentif. Le Maréchal trouvait que même si c'était rassurant de le voir faire preuve de concentration, ça n'allait pas avec le personnage de Komui. Celui-ci parcourut donc le morceau de papier et reporta son attention sur le symbiotique.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, Allen-kun, je peux toujours mettre l'équipe de Reever là-dessus, mais je pense que Bookman est le plus à même d'en tirer quelque chose.

- Je l'ai montré à Lavi, » avoua-t-il un peu honteux de ce que cela sous-entendait « et il n'a pas vraiment su quoi en dire…

- Bon, je vais le transmettre à Bookman dès que j'en aurai fait une copie. Je te remercie, Allen-kun. Mais dis-moi, tout s'est bien passé, avec Kanda-kun ?

- Si on oublie que cette pousse de soja décolorée n'en a fait qu'à sa tête tout le long, ouais, on peut dire que ça aurait pu être bien pire…

- Kanda ! » s'exclama-t-il, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu rentrer « Je m'appelle Allen, Allen ! Et puis j'y peux rien, mes cheveux sont comme ça ! »

Le kendoka eut un reniflement moqueur et avança dans la pièce.

« Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, Kanda-kun. Je finis avec Allen et je m'occupe de toi. Donc, Allen-kun, tu te reposeras demain encore. Ta prochaine mission sera avec Miranda et Lavi. Je vous expliquerai cela plus en détails demain mais vous partez pour la Russie. En cas de besoin, Krory et Chaoji-kun vous rejoindront le plus tôt possible, ils sont en Chine actuellement. Tu peux disposer. »

Puis il ajouta, après un temps d'arrêt :

« Et ne t'inquiète pas trop. »

Le jeune homme s'inclina poliment et quitta la pièce. Il était un peu curieux de savoir ce qui attendait le Japonais mais cela ne le regardait pas, aussi se concentra-t-il sur ce que lui avait dit le grand Intendant à propos de sa future mission. La Russie… il avait eu quelques mauvais souvenirs durant son entraînement auprès du Maréchal Cross, qui revenait saoul tous les soirs et se couchait au milieu de cadavres de bouteilles de vodka. Et puis il y faisait très froid, trop à son goût, d'ailleurs, et les rues de Moscou, sombres, hostiles, sentaient la graisse et l'alcool. Il n'avait pas aimé cette Russie inquiétante, aussi l'idée d'y retourner ne l'enchantait-elle pas.

S'il s'était voulu optimiste comme lorsqu'il avait quinze ans – dieu ce que cela lui semblait loin, à présent –, il aurait pensé qu'il devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir l'occasion de passer un peu plus de temps avec Lavi mais il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Il décida de se cantonner à de l'analyse ; Komui avait dit qu'ils seraient trois, dont un Maréchal, plus deux potentiels alliés. Ce ne devait donc pas être une mission des plus dangereuses mais qui devait tout de même comporter des risques, la prudence serait de mise… Par ailleurs le fait qu'ils ne soient justement que trois indiquait aussi que Komui comptait sur leur discrétion.

Allen en déduisit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une tension d'ordre religieux. Le Vatican, qui était une institution, un pays catholique, berceau de la religion, n'était pas nécessairement le bienvenu sur les terres d'un tsar orthodoxe et cela se comprenait ; quel chef du gouvernement aurait envie de voir son peuple se disperser dans des croyances autres que la sienne ? D'autant que ces dernières années, on assistait à de forts changements dans la pensée religieuse. Il y avait eu le siècle dit des Lumières en Europe et les adeptes commençaient à douter, à chercher autre chose ; la religion n'était pas à l'honneur depuis déjà un moment, d'où les problèmes affleurant entre les différentes communautés.

Voilà qui faisait une raison de plus de ne pas anticiper la prochaine mission, se dit-il avec amertume ; non seulement il allait devoir retourner dans ce pays froid et peu accueillant, mais en plus il allait devoir éviter de se faire remarquer au maximum pour ne pas avoir affaire au gouvernement… Dans un moment comme celui-ci, si on avait demandé à Allen s'il lui arrivait de regretter sa « promotion », ce dernier aurait très certainement répondu que oui. Comme il n'avait plus besoin de faire ses preuves à la Congrégation, on lui confiait des missions plus difficiles, plus techniques, nécessitant plus de réflexion que d'autres ou un profil particulier. Bien que cela ne le dérangeât pas, il ne pouvait nier que le handicap avec lequel il devait composer était parfois source de soucis pour lui.

Ne lui restait donc qu'à aller s'entraîner pour se changer les idées. En chemin pour l'étage, il croisa de nouveau Lavi :

« Komui t'a déjà relâché ?

- Oui, je n'en avais pas pour longtemps, et puis il voulait voir Kanda.

- Yuu ? Ton rapport ne lui suffisait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis sorti avant qu'il n'engage la conversation…

- Oh. »

Lavi préféra s'abstenir de dire à son ami qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à une telle attitude de la part de Komui. En général, les rapports d'Allen étaient largement suffisants, complets et correctement rédigés – grâce à qui ? – pour que l'Intendant ne se sente pas obligé de faire appuyer sa version des faits ou de l'étayer par un autre point de vue. Et puis la confiance, surtout. Alors son raisonnement l'amenait à penser qu'il se tramait quelque chose mais il ne jugea pas utile d'inquiéter le jeune homme plus que de raison ; il avait l'air assez fatigué et nerveux comme ça depuis son retour de Malte.

« Et tu allais où, comme ça ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien en lui emboîtant le pas

« M'entraîner.

- T'entraîner ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors que tu es supposé te reposer ?

- C'est justement parce que je suis au repos que je peux m'entraîner, Lavi.

- Ca te dérange si je viens avec toi ?

- Euh… non mais… » hésita le plus jeune

« Mais ?

- Mais je ne sais pas si… enfin si je vais arriver à me battre contre toi…

- Ah, ça. Tu sais Allen, l'entraînement est aussi là pour ça, » fit le rouquin d'un ton un peu trop lugubre au goût du symbiotique « par exemple si j'ai un problème avec mon Innocence et que je menace la vie de nos coéquipiers, notamment la tienne, il faut que tu sois capable de m'abattre sans trop hésiter. »

Repensant à Suman, le Maréchal frissonna. Lavi n'était certes pas de type symbiotique mais aucun d'entre eux n'était à l'abri d'un problème avec l'Innocence et par conséquent ils étaient tous susceptibles de devenir un Rejeté un jour ou l'autre. Il préférait cependant ne pas imaginer ce cas de figure et encore moins celui où il devrait tuer Lavi de ses propres mains. Cela lui causait une frayeur aigre qui se diffusait jusque dans son bras gauche, lequel frémit en réponse aux sentiments du jeune homme. Devant le silence de ce dernier, l'ancien successeur de Bookman lança, pour enlever un peu au côté dramatique de la conversation :

« Enfin c'est pas comme si ça risquait d'arriver, hein. Mon Innocence et moi, on s'est très bien entendus jusqu'à maintenant, y'a pas de raison… »

Le disciple de Cross ne répondit rien. Son aîné retint un soupir ; non pas que ce fût usant mais ces derniers temps, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup à Allen pour partir dans des réflexions sombres. Il lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux en ce geste affectueux qu'il aimait faire pour rassurer son camarade et ajouta :

« Je préfère ne pas l'envisager non plus, tu sais. Tant dans un sens que dans l'autre. Cependant ce n'est pas impossible, et on ferait aussi bien de se préparer à ce genre de situation. »

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de redouter encore plus la mission à venir maintenant que Lavi lui avait parlé de ça. Chose complètement irrationnelle, se dit-il ; il ne faisait que tourner tous les éléments dont il disposait de sorte à ce qu'ils accréditent son appréhension d'un nouveau voyage vers l'Est.

Une fois arrivés à l'étage, ils prirent chacun un moment pour s'échauffer, se concentrer et commencèrent par un combat à mains nues. Les deux garçons eurent du mal à ne pas retenir leurs coups mais curieusement, à mesure qu'ils rentraient dans le combat, tout venait avec plus de naturel et gagnait en fluidité. Lavi constata en esquivant de justesse un coup de poing dirigé vers sa tête que le Maréchal Walker ne cessait de s'améliorer. Cela l'impressionnait et l'effrayait à la fois, à croire que sa marge de progression n'avait pas de limites. Il se souvenait que déjà, après un entraînement à la Branche Asiatique avec Fou, Allen avait fait un bond en avant en matière de combat mais depuis l'invasion de leur propre quartier général, le disciple de Cross avait encore amélioré sa pratique.

Les attaques étaient variées, arrivaient à un bon timing et forçaient Lavi à reculer. Pour un peu, celui-ci se serait senti mis à mal. Néanmoins il avait lui aussi eu l'occasion de renforcer sa technique, tant avec Bookman que contre les akuma ou les Noah et était largement en mesure de tenir tête au petit prodige de la Congrégation. Comme il avait appris à le faire, il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par son instinct. Alors, rapidement, il prit le dessus dans l'affrontement et commença à dicter son rythme à Allen, qui dut se mettre à parer et éviter. Une attaque vers la carotide, puis un coup de poing vers le ventre, un coup de pied vers le flanc, une attaque frontale vers les yeux. La cadence s'accéléra. Le plus jeune n'avait même plus l'occasion de riposter. C'était le moment qu'attendait Lavi pour porter la dernière attaque. Il se baissa soudain, tourna sur lui-même et le coup de pied partit vers la tempe du jeune homme, l'envoyant rencontrer le sol fort peu délicatement.

Se tenant au-dessus de lui, le vainqueur garda une main tendue, menaçante, clairement orientée vers sa gorge et le regarda un instant, l'air sévère. Allen maugréa, le souffle court :

« Ce que tu peux devenir effrayant quand tu es sérieux, Lavi… »

Le visage fermé retrouva alors son sourire espiègle et tout en aidant le symbiotique à se lever, Lavi commenta :

« Je te retourne le compliment : tu n'as pas arrêté de progresser ces derniers mois, ça n'a pas été facile…

- Ow… » gémit le plus jeune en portant une main vers la tempe « t'y es pas allé de main morte…

- Désolé… si tu n'es pas trop sonné, je suggère qu'on reprenne, maintenant qu'on est en condition.

- Suggestion retenue. »

Ils se mirent en garde, puis le combat reprit. Le temps passa et les deux garçons n'en prirent conscience que lorsque la lumière commença vraiment à décliner. Quand ils furent incapables de voir l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent et convinrent qu'ils en avaient assez fait pour la journée.

« Tu t'es vraiment amélioré, Allen » fit le plus âgé en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour la énième fois.

Bien que le geste se voulût affectueux, le symbiotique avait senti sans peine le sérieux qui avait transparu dans la voix de son camarade. Il connaissait ce ton. C'était le ton que Lavi prenait quand quelque chose le préoccupait un peu plus que de raison.

Quand quelque chose lui faisait… peur.

Le Maréchal resta emmuré dans son silence, préférant ne pas aller chercher plus loin et penser qu'il se faisait des idées. Pourtant la note d'inquiétude qu'il avait perçue refusait de quitter son esprit, comme si une petite voix lui murmurait sournoisement que oui, Lavi se méfiait de lui et de son pouvoir, comme tous les autres, et que l'admiration n'était jamais qu'empreinte de peur, de révulsion.

Allen eût volontiers abattu froidement le connard de propriétaire de cette petite voix.

« Tu trouves ? » se contenta-t-il de répondre « J'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir rouillé un peu… ou alors c'est toi qui t'es amélioré, » rajouta-t-il un peu précipitamment « tu as toujours été meilleur que moi, Lavi.

- La fausse modestie ne te va absolument pas, Allen. Tu as encore progressé, ça se sent. Tes mouvements sont plus fluides, moins hésitants, et j'ai même la sensation que tu maîtrises bien mieux tes émotions qu'avant quand tu te bats, ce qui était important et difficile pour toi il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela. »

Le jeune homme était du genre bavard mais le disciple de Cross s'en trouva plus gêné qu'autre chose et ne sut pas quoi répondre à part un « merci » vaguement bafouillé. Il prit donc l'option « changement de sujet » :

« Au fait Lavi, je ne pense pas que tu sois au courant mais on part en mission ensemble dans deux jours.

- C'est vrai ? Où ça ?

- En Russie, » grimaça le cadet « et ça ne m'enchante pas des masses.

- Vrai qu'il fait froid, là-bas… Et on fait équipe avec ?

- Miranda-san.

- Ah. » il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis ajouta « et c'est tout ?

- Apparemment oui. Mais Komui-san m'a dit qu'on avait toujours la possibilité de faire venir Chaoji et Krory en cas de besoin.

- Hum…

- Quelque chose te tracasse à propos de cette mission ?

- Non, si ce n'est que le changement de tsar a pas mal bouleversé le pays ces derniers temps ; 'paraît que c'est pas rose.

- Oh super. Donc en plus d'une Innocence qu'on va devoir rechercher sur un territoire de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres carrés, t'es en train de me dire qu'on va devoir jouer les diplomates avec la noblesse russe ?

- Pas nécessairement, mais c'est effectivement une possibilité.

- J'adore ta façon de motiver les troupes. »

Lavi reconnut intérieurement avoir manqué de tact. Il se doutait de la raison pour laquelle Allen n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de partir en mission dans l'empire orthodoxe. Cependant il avait aussi jugé important de soulever un potentiel problème de relations. Il se laissait d'ailleurs volontiers aller à penser que c'était pour cette raison que Komui l'avait assigné à cette mission avec Allen ; de tous, c'était lui qui était le plus apte à traiter de la diplomatie en cas de besoin, sa vie de voyages avec Bookman lui ayant appris les phrases à dire, les sujets à éviter… Il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre raison à sa présence dans cette mission ; vu leur niveau, Allen et Miranda, avec l'aide de Krory ou Chaoji, n'auraient eu aucun mal à s'en sortir, surtout pour une « simple » histoire d'Innocence à récupérer.

Mais, là encore, la présence d'Allen le questionnait. D'ordinaire, les Maréchaux avaient pour rôle de trouver des gens compatibles avec l'Innocence. La Congrégation était-elle dont tant en sous-effectif ? Ou bien s'agissait-il d'une demande d'Allen, qui refusait désespérément la clinque de son nouveau rang et les responsabilités qui en découlaient ? Car Lavi savait. Il savait que son camarade se sentirait perdu bien qu'il eût refusé de prendre l'uniforme noir et or, qu'il s'acclimaterait difficilement à ses nouvelles missions, à l'absence de ses amis, à la vie solitaire comme celle qu'avait menée son maître avant lui… qu'il ne voudrait pas abandonner ses équipiers, qu'il aurait encore envie de se battre contre les Noah, sauver les akuma, défier le Comte ; il avait fini par ne vivre que pour ça et c'était bien ce qui risquait de le perdre.

Il décida de laisser ses réflexions là où elles en étaient pour se concentrer sur la soirée et la nuit qui arrivaient. Quelque chose lui disait qu'à l'approche d'une mission difficile tant psychologiquement que physiquement, Allen aurait besoin de toute son attention pour ne pas passer son temps à gamberger et ça, c'était une perspective qui lui plaisait beaucoup plus… Il pourrait au moins offrir à son ami un endroit sûr où s'abriter avant la tempête, avant leur départ pour la Russie.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_Note : Oui, je sais, j'ai mis un an à pondre ce chapitre qui ne me satisfait peut-être pas autant qu'il le devrait, d'ailleurs… Mais j'avais, comme je l'ai dit, un énorme trou scénaristique et pas envie d'y réfléchir alors c'est resté en plan pendant tout ce temps. Maintenant que ça va mieux, je ne promets pas de mettre la fic plus régulièrement à jour mais ça risque d'aller au moins un peu plus vite. Enfin j'espère… Merci de m'avoir lue !

Par ailleurs, petite information sur la timeline. Rien de précis n'est donné dans le manga : pas de repère chronologique fiable (les dates sur les tombes ne coïncident pas, aucun évènement historique concret sur lequel on pourrait se baser… c'est à croire que Hoshino elle-même ne sait pas quand baser son histoire) et ça a été un obstacle. Finalement, je me suis décidée, pour les intérêts de l'histoire, à situer ça en 1895, après le changement de tsar en Russie (gouvernement de Nicolas II), d'où le fait que Lavi en parle à Allen dans la fin du chapitre. Voilà !


	6. You've Got a Friend

Titre : Pandemonium Project

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : M

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de D Gray Man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura. Je me contente de posséder mon scénario.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Pandemonium Project_

Chapitre V : You've Got A Friend

La nuit et la journée suivantes passèrent tranquillement, rythmées par le repos, la lecture et le briefing de Komui, qui, surchargé de travail comme toujours, n'avait pu recevoir les trois jeunes gens qu'en fin d'après-midi. Il avait son air sérieux des réunions de préparation de missions, les cernes et l'air fatigué en plus. Il remit à chacun une copie du dossier puis s'adossa à son bureau et leur fit le topo :

« Allen-kun, Lavi, Miranda, vous allez donc partir pour la Russie. Des Trouveurs ont localisé une Innocence près du lac Baïkal, au sud-est du pays. Vous serez donc en pleine Sibérie et pour que vous teniez le choc, l'équipe de Reever vous a préparé des manteaux spécialement résistants au froid. Johnny vous les remettra avant que vous partiez avec un peu d'équipement en plus. Maintenant, quelques informations sur ce qui concerne l'histoire et la politique, même si j'imagine que certains seraient plus à même de faire un résumé complet de la situation. » fit-il en jetant un regard amusé en direction du rouquin

Le rouquin en question échangea un petit sourire avec son équipier mais resta silencieux. Après tout, c'était Komui le chef, pas lui. Ce dernier poursuivit :

« Il y a eu un changement de tsar récemment ; Nicolas II a succédé à Alexandre III quelques mois en arrière. Non pas que ça ait créé une énorme agitation dans le pays mais tout changement de gouvernement implique des modifications de lois, de visions des choses et potentiellement de diplomatie. L'Angleterre n'a pas de problème avec la Russie, a priori, néanmoins n'oubliez pas que nous dépendons du Vatican. Nous sommes une organisation religieuse dont les convictions ne sont pas en accord avec celles de la majorité russe. Le Vatican est considéré comme le berceau du catholicisme alors que la Russie est plutôt celui de la religion orthodoxe. Mais je ne vous apprends rien, j'imagine.

- Komui-san, vous avez des consignes particulières à nous donner concernant les potentielles rencontres avec les autorités russes ?

- Je vous enjoins surtout à la discrétion et à la prudence. Nous ne sommes pas en situation conflictuelle mais disons que par précaution, j'ai jugé bon de ne pas ébruiter l'arrivée d'Exorcistes sur le territoire.

- Ce qui signifie ? » demanda Lavi, sentant venir le mauvais plan à trois kilomètres

« Ce qui signifie que théoriquement, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. »

Les trois Exorcistes se tassèrent un peu dans la causeuse. Miranda osa demander :

« N'aurait-il pas été plus judicieux de les mettre au courant, justement ? Un combat, une attaque d'akuma ou même la présence d'un Noah pourrait faire du remous, non ?

- Le pays est immense, » rétorqua le Grand Intendant sans se démonter « et la région où vous vous rendez, désertique. D'ici à ce que le gouvernement, situé à Moscou, puisse envoyer des troupes armées pour vous demander de partir, vous aurez eu le temps de récupérer l'Innocence et visiter la Sibérie. Pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet. Qui plus est, à cette période de l'année, la glace va commencer à fondre. »

En bon historien, Lavi comprit tout de suite à quoi son supérieur faisait référence. Quatre-vingt-trois ans plus tôt, Napoléon Bonaparte, empereur français, se faisait piéger avec toute son armée pendant sa retraite après une défaite à Winkowo. Le changement de température extrêmement brutal auquel les troupes n'étaient pas préparées avait fait des ravages – plus que la bataille en elle-même, d'ailleurs – et Komui espérait pouvoir profiter de cet effet pour faciliter la tâche aux Exorcistes en ralentissant du même coup la traversée d'un potentiel corps d'armée russe. Risqué mais loin d'être idiot, pensa-t-il, on retrouvait bien là le chef de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

« D'autres questions ?

- Oui, » fit Allen « vous m'avez parlé de renforts, pourriez-vous détailler un peu s'il vous plaît ?

- Ah, oui, bien sûr. Comme je te l'ai dit, donc, Chaoji-kun et Krory sont actuellement en mission en Chine. En cas de besoin, contactez-les ; ils remonteront jusqu'à vous le plus vite possible. Il aurait été effectivement plus aisé d'attendre qu'ils aient terminé pour les envoyer sur place, cela vous aurait évité le déplacement mais, comme tu peux t'y attendre, ce n'est pas un hasard si je t'envoie avec Lavi et Miranda, Allen-kun.

- Vous voulez qu'il trouve un compatible dans la foulée ?

- Exact. Parce qu'il a atteint le Point Critique, il a aussi acquis la capacité de percevoir l'Innocence de manière plus fine, plus sensible. Les autres Maréchaux sont tous dispersés aux quatre coins du monde ; Cross est parti hier pour l'Australie, Sokaro est au Canada depuis deux semaines, Froi Tiedoll va partir avec Kanda et Marie en Afrique australe. »

Un silence s'étira. Allen était certain d'avoir bien compté ; Komui n'avait parlé que de trois Maréchaux. Miranda formula cependant la demande avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion :

« Et le Maréchal Nine ?

- C'est un problème dont je vais devoir charger Lenalee et les Exorcistes restants. » répondit l'aîné Li qui cachait difficilement son embarras

« Pourquoi ?

- Nous sommes sans nouvelle de son équipe depuis cinq jours. Elle était partie avec plusieurs Trouveurs et deux Exorcistes en Amérique du Sud mais cela fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de contact avec elle. Je ne sais pas si les golems ne passent pas dans la forêt amazonienne ou s'il est arrivé quelque chose mais nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque de perdre un autre Maréchal. »

Allen et Lavi serrèrent les dents. Ils comprenaient bien l'ampleur du problème. Envoyer les Maréchaux tous en même temps sur le terrain et à des endroits très éloignés les uns des autres les rendaient vulnérables. Ils n'étaient après tout pas invincibles. Tout le monde se souvenait bien de Kevin Yeegar et de sa rencontre malheureuse avec Tyki Mikk. Cela confirmait les impressions de l'ancien successeur de Bookman : la Congrégation était en manque cruel d'effectif. Lavi n'aimait pas endosser le rôle de l'oiseau de mauvais augure mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pour la sécurité de l'équipe et le bon déroulement de la mission, il devait savoir ce qu'il en était. Il se risqua donc à demander :

« Komui, j'ai une autre question. Pensez-vous que notre mission présente un risque de rencontre avec un Noah ? »

Le frère de Lenalee resta silencieux un moment, le dévisageant avec attention. Il était vraiment perspicace, ce môme, c'en devenait parfois inquiétant.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre, bien que je sois tenté de te dire que non, puisque les Trouveurs ont pu faire leurs recherches et localiser l'Innocence sans se faire massacrer. Ce n'est par contre pas pour autant que je pense que c'est sans danger. Nous n'avons d'une part pas encore eu l'occasion de voir tous les Noah, d'autre part la présence d'akuma n'est pas à exclure. Tu sais comme tout le monde que l'Innocence les attire. Maintenant que les Trouveurs l'ont découverte, ça n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Comte et ses machines de guerre ne rappliquent pour la détruire. »

Encore une chose à laquelle Allen avait pensé. Logique, à vrai dire. Plus ils récupéraient de morceaux d'Innocence, plus les chances de trouver le Cœur Précieux augmentaient. C'était à présent une réelle course contre la montre. Celui qui trouverait le Cœur Précieux gagnerait la bataille. Il était donc normal que le Comte dépêche plus d'akuma et de Noah sur les lieux, la marge d'erreur diminuait, les choses s'accéléraient.

Allen réalisa en frissonnant que la guerre était proche. En risquant un regard vers son amant, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à arriver à cette conclusion. Komui et Miranda avaient également dû faire le rapprochement.

L'atmosphère sembla se geler l'espace d'un instant dans l'immense salle. Plus personne ne parlait ou ne se regardait ; chacun était trop occupé à réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Prudemment, le Grand Intendant brisa le silence :

« Voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour. Vous voyagerez en bateau et en train ; il serait mieux que vous arriviez là-bas le plus tôt possible.

- Waouh, ça veut dire qu'on va prendre le Transsibérien ! » s'exclama Lavi qui reprenait tout à coup son air jovial

« Effectivement. Cependant les travaux ne sont pas tout à fait terminés, il se peut que vous soyez amenés à faire le reste à pied. D'où l'intérêt des vêtements bien isolés.

- Quand partons-nous ?

- Cette nuit, Allen-kun.

- Bien, » fit ce dernier « alors je suggère que nous allions préparer nos affaires Lavi, Miranda-san. »

Ses deux équipiers hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et tous trois se levèrent avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Prenez soin de vous, et ramenez-nous au moins un souvenir ! »

Les trois camarades se mirent à rire et Allen pensa que si cet éternel rabat-joie de Kanda avait été là, il aurait sûrement répondu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une colonie de vacances, ou quelque chose du genre. Une fois dans le couloir, ils convinrent de se retrouver à la cafétéria après avoir fait leurs bagages pour dîner ensemble et éventuellement échanger à propos de leur mission. Cette initiative venait de Lavi. Celui-ci s'était en effet douté qu'Allen ne serait pas tranquille s'il n'avait pas le temps de consulter le dossier et exposer ses idées à ses amis, aussi s'était-il arrangé pour qu'ils partagent au moins le temps du repas avant de partir pour Douvres puis Calais.

A peine une demi-heure après qu'ils se soient séparés, le cadet de la Congrégation entendit frapper à sa porte. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir entrer son amant, qui s'installa, ou plutôt se vautra allègrement sur son lit tandis qu'il finissait de faire sa valise. Si Lavi avait radicalement changé de façon d'être depuis qu'il ne portait plus le poids de la succession du clan Bookman sur les épaules, il conservait pourtant quelques habitudes qui avaient le don de faire sourire son cadet.

Parmi lesdites habitudes, il y avait celle de ne jamais défaire en plein ses bagages. Pendant son enfance – et en fait tout le temps qu'il avait passé auprès de son maître –, il avait été amené à vivre au jour le jour, à voyager parfois plus que prévu, partir en urgence pour se rendre sur les lieux d'un évènement crucial… de ce fait, sa valise n'était jamais vraiment défaite. Rien de surprenant au fait qu'il fût le premier prêt, pensa le jeune homme en regardant son vis-à-vis prendre une pose de pacha.

Après avoir balayé sa chambre d'un rapide coup d'œil et plié sa dernière chemise, le symbiotique soupira lourdement.

« Eh ben, j'te sens pas motivé, » remarqua calmement son ami « je sais que la destination ne figure pas dans la liste de tes préférées mais d'habitude, tu n'es pas du genre à traîner des pieds pour une mission…

- Non, je dois t'avouer que ça ne m'inspire pas vraiment. J'aurais bien voulu qu'on parte plus nombreux, en fait, peut-être avec un Exorciste et un Maréchal de plus.

- Tu sais comme moi que c'est physiquement impossible, Allen, nous sommes –

- En sous-effectif, je sais, oui, » soupira-t-il encore « mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

- C'est plutôt le brin de paille dans la botte d'aiguilles, » s'esclaffa son interlocuteur « je suis certain qu'on va y arriver. On n'a jamais eu de problème pour trouver les Innocences jusqu'à maintenant, non ?

- Ouais, le problème a surtout été de les ramener à bon port avec le compatible.

- J'admets que ça n'a pas toujours été une réussite, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas non plus – »

Il s'arrêta net en posant les yeux sur la figure morne de son équipier. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Allen dans cet état, tellement qu'il s'en trouva lui-même remué. Il descendit du lit désormais défait et s'agenouilla à hauteur du Maréchal et passa les bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance lorsqu'il tenta de l'attirer à lui et murmura en le berçant doucement :

« Hey, arrête de te faire du mouron comme ça, ça va aller. Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas être chargé de ce genre de choses parce que c'est encore assez nouveau pour toi et que tu te mets la barre très haut mais je sais aussi que tu vas, comme toujours, faire de ton mieux et que ça va marcher. Et puis je suis là, aussi, » ajouta-t-il plus bas « alors fais-toi un peu plus confiance, d'accord ? Miranda et moi allons t'aider, on va récupérer cette Innocence, trouver un compatible qui pourra nous aider à botter le gros postérieur du Comte Millénaire avant de rentrer tranquillement. Compris ? »

Le fils adoptif de Mana leva un regard terne vers le visage empli d'espoir et de gentillesse de Lavi. Il manqua de fondre en larmes devant le sourire plein de bonhomie que lui adressa son camarade. Parfois, il perdait de vue qu'il avait vraiment des compagnons en or…

Pour se donner une contenance, le jeune homme se détacha de l'étreinte affectueuse de son camarade et ferma sa vieille valise, la même depuis son arrivée à la Congrégation quelques années plus tôt. Il s'inspecta rapidement, vérifiant si sa tenue était propre, refit le nœud de son ruban puis enfila son manteau. Quand il se jugea suffisamment bien habillé, il se leva et, la main sur la porte, se retourna vers Lavi :

« Bon, tu viens ? »

L'interpellé ne sut pas dire pourquoi il s'était senti quelque peu dérangé face au ton qu'avait pris son supérieur mais toujours est-il qu'il en tiqua mentalement. Cependant l'état de son équipier lui intimait de garder sa réflexion pour lui. Il le sentait tellement tendu que la moindre remarque pouvait être source de dispute, aussi se tut-il et lui emboîta-t-il docilement le pas après un petit hochement de tête.

Installés tous les trois à une immense table, les membres de l'équipe Walker prirent un copieux dîner et papotèrent avec entrain en évitant soigneusement d'aborder le sujet de la mission. Lavi comme Miranda avait senti qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire monter le petit en pression et qu'ils auraient de toute manière largement le temps d'en parler pendant le trajet – ne fût-ce que pendant le voyage par le transsibérien. Comme s'ils avaient passé une sorte d'accord tacite, tous les deux firent leur maximum pour tenter de dérider Allen. Ce dernier avait compris ce qu'essayaient de faire ses deux amis, aussi fit-il semblant de se détendre et de s'amuser avec eux. Il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à les duper – après tout, il était difficile d'échapper à l'œil scrutateur de Lavi – mais il voulait au moins essayer de leur faire plaisir et de leur prouver que leurs efforts n'étaient pas vains. Ça lui semblait important.

Après avoir dîné et pris un moment chacun de leur côté, les trois Exorcistes se retrouvèrent devant l'Arche. Allen pensait qu'ils auraient aussi pu voyager par la Tamise, pour la discrétion, mais puisqu'ils restaient sur le territoire anglais, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose. Il savait néanmoins pourquoi Komui avait souhaité qu'ils prennent le transsibérien ; tout était, encore une fois, une question de discrétion. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Se servir de l'Arche l'embarrassait, et il en venait d'ailleurs à se demander si ça n'avait pas des effets secondaires sur sa santé, l'incident de Malte ayant amené de l'eau à son moulin. Ça, et puis l'impression qu'il n'était pas normal – enfin, encore moins que ses collègues –, qu'il était… dangereux, à moitié blanc et à moitié noir.

Le fait qu'il ait pu lire la mélodie et la jouer au moment où ils avaient failli tous y rester en était la preuve ; le jeune homme avait quelque chose de spécial, de différent, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il portait peut-être en lui un gène, une partie de ceux qu'il combattait au péril de sa vie et cette simple idée le rendait malade. Pouvait-il être un de ses ennemis ? Et si c'était le cas, aurait-il la force de se combattre lui-même ? Il n'en savait rien.

Remettant ses questions existentielles à plus tard, il entra dans l'Arche et la régla sur le port de Douvres. Reever et Johnny arrivèrent en courant, les bras chargés de matériel.

« Allen-kun ! » le héla le plus petit, à bout de souffle « Les manteaux ! »

Lavi et Miranda se retournèrent eux aussi. Les explications commencèrent :

« Ce sont des manteaux spéciaux que Johnny et son équipe ont mis au point, » commença le chef de la section scientifique « ils résistent à de très basses températures.

- Après test en laboratoire, » poursuivit le deuxième « on a pu déterminer quelle était la température la plus basse que le tissu pouvait supporter. Nous sommes parvenus à quarante degrés en dessous de zéro.

- Cela signifie que vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes au sol, que ça soit en plein cœur de la Sibérie ou même en montagne. Par contre, méfiez-vous. Si vous êtes amenés à aller dans l'eau glacée, la température descend largement de dix degrés supplémentaires et là, vous n'aurez que peu de temps avant que le froid ne vous grille les terminaisons nerveuses.

- En clair, » ajouta Johnny « pas de bêtises ! N'agissez pas inconsidérément. »

Allen ne put s'empêcher de se sentir visé.

« Ah, et autre chose. Le design est un peu différent compte tenu des conditions diplomatiques avec la Russie. Il n'y a pas la croix sur la poitrine mais sur les manches, en plus petit. Nous avons aussi tenté de conserver les caractéristiques du modèle de base mais il se peut qu'à cause de l'épaisseur du vêtement, vos mouvements soient un peu moins fluides.

- Le fait de travailler dans l'urgence n'a pas aidé, » avoua Reever en coulant un regard vers Komui qui arrivait à pas rapides « mais ça devrait tout de même être bon. Soyez prudents. »

Komui leur donna ses ultimes recommandations, l'air un peu plus préoccupé que d'habitude. Allen n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de la mission qui les attendait ou du fait qu'il était tendu ces derniers jours à cause de la disparition de l'équipe Nine. Dans tous les cas, ce fut sur un sourire crispé que le Grand Intendant les quitta, les regardant entrer dans l'Arche.

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois compagnons descendirent sur l'embarcadère du port de Douvres, un petit bateau discret prêt à les conduire jusqu'à Calais. Tout se passait comme prévu, à l'exception du fait qu'il n'y avait personne dedans. Miranda et Allen se regardèrent, perplexes, se demandant si c'était une blague de Komui ou simplement un problème de retard. Dans un silence que seul le clapotis de l'eau brisait, Lavi regardait le ciel, pensif. Il murmura :

« La nuit est claire et la lune se voit bien. On devrait avoir un bon temps pour le voyage. Bon, vous montez ? »

Et ce disant, il s'installa à l'arrière de la barge comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Nouveau moment de flottement.

« Euh, » se risqua le cadet « tu sais diriger ce genre de bateau, Lavi ? »

Il regardait son ami d'un air incrédule et peu confiant, comme s'il craignait qu'il réponde oui. Le jeune homme aurait volontiers feint d'être vexé mais s'il voulait s'assurer que ses équipiers monteraient dans le bateau avec lui, il valait mieux qu'il soit sérieux.

« Je ne te cache pas que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tenir la barre, mais n'oublie pas que pour avoir voyagé avec le vieux Panda, j'ai dû apprendre à me débrouiller avec ce genre de choses. »

Le Maréchal se sentait toujours mal quand l'ancien successeur de Bookman lui souriait ainsi. Etait-ce parce que sous les airs joyeux et insouciants de ce sourire transparaissaient encore les restes d'un masque d'artificialité ? Lavi essayait-il de tromper les autres en les éblouissant de gentillesse ? Le disciple de Cross espérait que non ; qu'il y avait de la franchise derrière cet enthousiasme, qu'il était sincère et spontané. Il tentait d'y croire, de se convaincre de faire confiance à son camarade, et c'était sûrement le fait de ne pas y arriver qui le mettait aussi mal à l'aise face à cette attitude. Quelque chose lui disait que ça manquait de naturel. Ce n'était pas une histoire d'instinct, de sixième sens ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ; c'était beaucoup plus simple que cela.

Allen comprenait parfaitement le comportement de Lavi parce que sous certains traits, ils agissaient à l'identique. Combien de fois déjà son ami lui avait-il dit de ne pas essayer de tout arranger avec son sourire ? Que ce n'était pas la peine de cacher ses souffrances derrière un sourire aussi peu convaincu que convaincant ? Il ne les comptait plus… Lavi avait déjà tellement fait pour lui qu'il se sentait coupable, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, de ne pas oser penser qu'il était en mesure de lui rendre la pareille. Avait-il vraiment appris quelque chose auprès de son équipier, depuis tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se débarrasser de cette impression d'incertitude entre eux ? Il avait pourtant maintes fois eu la preuve que leur relation n'était pas fragile, n'allait pas disparaître ou changer du tout au tout – encore qu'il s'était trompé là-dessus, s'il était franc avec lui-même, bien que ce ne fût pas une erreur malheureuse – mais non.

Il lui arrivait tout de même plus souvent que de raison de douter et d'imaginer le pire. L'exemple le plus parlant était celui où un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il s'était trouvé complètement morose et silencieux parce qu'il était allé penser au pire après que Lavi lui ait parlé du fait de s'entraîner à se combattre les uns les autres. Ce n'était certes pas quelque chose d'anodin, loin de lui l'idée de penser une telle chose, néanmoins la perspective de se battre jusqu'à la mort contre un équipier, fût-il un Rejeté – et sans doute à plus forte raison s'il s'agissait d'un Rejeté – ou une connaissance lointaine lui faisait trop, beaucoup trop froid dans le dos depuis l'incident avec Suman Dark.

Ça avait été la première rencontre de l'adolescent avec un Rejeté et l'atmosphère, la souffrance, la tristesse et le remords qui émanaient de la créature l'avaient pris à la gorge. Son corps avait cessé de l'écouter et avait agi de lui-même, comme si son Innocence avait répondu à celle que Suman avait bafouée. Les séquelles que ce combat avait eues sur lui étaient encore bien présentes dans sa tête, et il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à refaire une telle chose. Alors forcément, quand son amant lui parlait de l'affronter, il ne pouvait empêcher cette sorte de sueur froide de le paralyser, la tension de l'air ambiant se catalyser autour de lui. Il ne supportait pas le simple fait d'y penser.

« Allen-kun, tout va bien ? »

La voix soucieuse de Miranda le tira de ses sombres pensées et il leva vers la jeune femme un regard dont il ne pouvait pas masquer l'inquiétude. Cette dernière sembla s'apercevoir du trouble qui rongeait le garçon et approcha une main timide vers son visage. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une réponse ; l'air soucieux du garçon parlait à sa place. L'Allemande hésita un peu avant de laisser ses doigts effleurer la joue marquée de la cicatrice. Allen ferma les yeux et la laissa faire. C'était doux, léger, agréable… comme un baiser de Lavi. La pensée le gêna un peu mais il n'en fit rien et laissa l'instant s'écouler.

Il se dit alors Miranda avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle avait revêtu l'uniforme : ses angoisses s'étaient faites plus discrètes, et son visage autrefois empli de tristesse respirait maintenant une joie de vivre qu'elle tirait tant de son rôle que de ses amis. Cela s'était traduit par une grande ouverture sur les autres qui s'était d'ailleurs accentuée à partir du moment où elle et Lenalee avaient commencé à travailler en équipe. Allen pensa que de toute façon, connaissant la cadette Li, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Cette jeune femme avait la capacité de rendre le sourire à n'importe qui en quelques phrases.

Finalement, se dit-il, Komui était loin de jouer à l'inconscient lorsqu'il faisait les équipes, et la complicité qui s'était établie entre les deux femmes semblait avoir donné à Miranda quelque chose en plus ; une petite étincelle dans le regard, un côté presque espiègle du reste fort surprenant pour quelqu'un comme elle. Ça lui réussissait.

« Miranda-san… merci. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui aurait pu être confondu pour celui de Lenalee et tourna son regard vers l'horizon. La nuit était tombée et seule la lune éclairait encore la mer de sa lumière blafarde, lui donnant des reflets presque surnaturels. L'onde à la surface troublait le reflet de l'astre en une sorte de miroir déformant, l'étirait à l'infini sur la psyché polie et calme. Allen aimait voyager de nuit comme ça. Il aimait encore plus arriver dans une nouvelle ville illuminée par couleurs de l'aurore et du ciel qui s'embrase à l'arrivée du soleil mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas au mois de février que la ville brumeuse et fantomatique de Douvres allait lui offrir un tel spectacle. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il y avait avec le soleil qui se levait une atmosphère particulière, pleine d'allégresse qui le mettait toujours de bonne humeur.

Et puis il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que si le brouillard les accueillait, Lavi ne manquerait certainement pas l'occasion de faire une petite blague potache rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre les cris suraigus d'une Miranda paniquée parce qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. C'était bien son genre. Il avait beau avoir grandi, il restait un grand gamin avec ses cheveux roux complètement fous et son bandeau presque trop grand pour son front. Ses traits s'étaient un peu durcis au fil des années mais c'était plutôt un travail de polissage qui attestait d'une certaine sagesse que les ravages de la guerre. Lavi était devenu un jeune homme raffiné et il se dégageait de lui une aura, une prestance, voire un charme qui avait toujours fasciné le plus jeune.

Ce dernier se sentait quelque part très fier d'être celui sur lequel se posaient les mains pour l'heure enserrées autour du levier de la barge. Il eut d'ailleurs du mal à retenir un frisson de désir en se souvenant de ce que ces mêmes mains lui avaient fait la nuit dernière. Comment elles avaient sournoisement glissé sous ses vêtements pour se coller à sa peau et chasser toute hésitation pour un moment de fusion des corps, étreinte passionnée dont le souvenir était aussi fort que la sensation… Il sentit la gêne enflammer ses joues à la réponse que son corps donnait à ses propres réminiscences. Ça l'embarrassait de voir à quel point les caresses de Lavi laissaient leur empreinte sur et en lui, dans son esprit comme dans sa chair. C'était presque devenu un réflexe de Pavlov et il venait à se dire que si Miranda n'avait pas été là, il se serait sûrement jeté sur son amant en lui demandant de façon purement indécente de lui faire vivre ce qu'il imaginait. Il lui fallait être raisonnable et se dire qu'ils attendraient d'être rentrés de Russie. La mission allait lui sembler bien longue…

Alors qu'un soleil maussade se levait au milieu de la brume, les trois équipiers posèrent le pied sur le sol français. La traversée avait été un peu plus longue que prévu, ou peut-être était-ce l'imagination d'Allen et son désir qui l'avaient torturé durant tout le voyage en lui donnant l'impression que le temps s'étirait. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi et avait plutôt passé la nuit à observer le ciel pour penser à autre chose que son envie importune de sentir le corps de son camarade contre le sien. Le plus dur était fait, pensa-t-il non sans une pointe de soulagement, car la proximité autant que l'atmosphère intimiste régnant sur le bateau n'avaient pas aidé ses sens enflammés à se calmer. Lavi s'étira et fit, avec cet air joyeux comme un gosse devant un sapin de Noël qui lui allait si bien :

« Haaaa ! On sent les embruns et le poisson, il doit y avoir un marché. »

Miranda et Allen eurent un petit rire devant l'enthousiasme soudain du jeune homme et se mirent en route.

« Alors, quel itinéraire on prend, pour aller le plus rapidement possible en Russie ?

- Bonne question, » répondit le Maréchal en y réfléchissant « il n'y a pas tant de possibilités que ça, mais c'est vrai qu'on pourrait se demander si ce n'est pas plus rapide de passer par le détroit du Bosphore plutôt que de traverser tout l'intérieur des terres.

- J'en doute, Allen, arriver jusqu'à la mer d'Azov en bateau prendrait beaucoup plus de temps, surtout qu'on ne peut pas prévoir les conditions de façon fiable sur une aussi longue durée. Si on est pris dans un mauvais courant ou qu'une tempête s'annonce en mer, on sera coincés et en danger. Bien plus que si on prend le temps de traverser sur le continent.

- Et les montagnes ? » interrogea Miranda « Elles sont praticables, à cette période de l'année ?

- Je ne sais pas, » répondit Lavi, songeur « tout dépend de la quantité de neige et, encore une fois, des conditions météorologiques. Quoi qu'il en soit, on n'est pas obligés de passer par les montagnes. Ce serait même plus simple de ne pas passer par les montagnes, à vrai dire.

- Dans ce cas on passerait par le Nord de l'Europe pour redescendre jusqu'au lac Baïkal une fois en Russie ?

- On peut aussi passer par les fleuves. »

Devant le regard incrédule d'Allen, il ajouta :

« Si on se fait passer pour des civils, s'entend.

- Euh… je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, tu sais. Ça risque de nous attirer plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. »

Miranda n'osa ajouter qu'elle était d'accord avec leur supérieur. L'idée de Lavi était risquée, et s'il fallait qu'ils passent incognito sur un bateau et dans le transsibérien, ça n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche et ils devraient être sur leurs gardes constamment. Tous en vinrent à la même conclusion et Lavi finit par dire :

« Restons sur l'idée de départ : tant que faire se peut, on prend le train, puis le transsibérien. Ça sera le plus simple, non ? »

Le cadet et la jeune femme acquiescèrent en hochant la tête.

« Donc, concrètement, Lavi, notre première destination, c'est quoi ?

- Je te dirais l'Est de la France. Enfin l'Alsace est allemande depuis le traité de Francfort, mais –

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, Lavi, » le coupa son interlocuteur, peu désireux de recevoir un cours d'histoire sur la région alsacienne « on aura tout le temps d'en discuter en chemin, hein. »

Miranda regarda les deux garçons se chamailler et se dit qu'elle espérait que les choses dureraient entre eux. Ils avaient une bonne influence l'un sur l'autre et ça leur allait bien, de sourire comme ça.

Le trinôme se mit alors en route pour la gare de Calais dans la bonne humeur. Pour un peu, ils en auraient presque oublié leur mission… Allen était content que Komui l'ait assigné à cette mission avec cet éternel boute-en-train qu'était Lavi. Sa morosité du départ s'était complètement envolée et il riait à présent de bon cœur avec ses amis. Une fois montés dans le train en direction de Paris – après une énième discussion quant à l'itinéraire, ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'il était plus simple de passer par la ville des lumières pour repartir en direction de l'Est plutôt que de passer par les petites lignes –, les trois équipiers purent se détendre un peu.

Miranda s'assoupit et s'allongea sur la banquette. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et le plus jeune se leva prudemment pour étendre une couverture sur l'Allemande. Comme ils ne portaient pas leurs uniformes par souci de discrétion, elle avait revêtu une robe bleu nuit cintrée à la taille – qui la mettait d'ailleurs bien en valeur, avait remarqué le rouquin pour lui-même – qui ne devait pas lui tenir bien chaud. Avec un sourire pour sa coéquipière, Allen retourna s'asseoir à côté de Lavi. Il aurait volontiers dormi pour rattraper son retard de la veille mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Alors que le symbiotique cherchait à poser sa tête sur son épaule, il lui mordilla l'oreille et murmura :

« T'endors pas. J'ai d'autres projets pour nous. »

Pas tant que la perspective d'enfin pouvoir être tous les deux un moment le dérangeait mais le disciple du Maréchal Cross avait enfin réussi à trouver un peu de quiétude et la chaleur du cou de Lavi était extrêmement tentante. Il y blottit son visage et marmonna :

« Hm… je suis fatigué… »

Son vis-à-vis eut un petit rire, passa le bras derrière sa tête et lui remua tendrement les cheveux. A croire qu'il avait vraiment une obsession pour eux, se dit le plus jeune.

« On aura tout notre temps pendant le trajet, tu as raison. »

Il lui embrassa le front du bout des lèvres et ferma les yeux à son tour. Il n'avait après tout rien contre le fait de rester ainsi ; tant que son camarade était serré contre lui, ça lui suffisait. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence, son odeur légère, la tiédeur de sa peau tendre entre ses bras. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui pour l'instant, comme si quelque chose lui disait que là, maintenant, il fallait qu'il profite de tous les instants qu'il lui était offert de passer en la compagnie du Maréchal. Lavi ne se lassait pas de sa présence. Il aimait Allen dans tous ses aspects – peut-être un peu moins quand celui-ci était maussade ou grognon, encore qu'il lui trouvait un côté attendrissant dans ces moments-là – et bien qu'il n'en dît rien, l'idée de devoir retourner en mission loin de lui lorsque celle-ci serait terminée lui minait le moral par avance.

Il n'y était pas encore, c'était vrai, mais la simple perspective l'ennuyait déjà. Ce n'était bien sûr pas quelque chose à dire à Allen, surtout que ce dernier devait penser exactement la même chose ; il n'était pas nécessaire et encore moins bienvenu de l'inquiéter avec ses propres considérations. Lavi pensa soudain qu'ils étaient aussi stupides l'un que l'autre. Ils restaient avec leurs ressentis et espéraient pouvoir faire croire que tout allait bien alors que leurs regards, leurs expressions les trahissaient sans la moindre honte. C'en devenait presque amusant. L'ancien successeur de Bookman pensa alors qu'ils étaient loin du compte, au propre comme au figuré. Ils avaient encore une longue route à parcourir, tant pour finir de s'apprivoiser que pour se rendre en Russie.

Une fois le train arrivé à Paris, Lavi eut du mal à se dire qu'il devait réveiller son équipier. Miranda et lui dormaient tellement tranquillement que ça le contrariait de devoir les déranger. Il entreprit donc de sortir Allen des bras de Morphée en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front, la joue, du bout des lèvres jusqu'à obtenir un début de réaction. Il passa avec douceur les doigts dans ses cheveux et fit à voix basse :

« Allen. Réveille-toi. On est à Paris. »

Le fils adoptif de Mana ouvrit péniblement les yeux et, quand il avisa son équipier, se laissa mollement retomber contre le torse de celui-ci. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait preuve d'une grande motivation et ce n'était certainement pas Lavi qui allait s'en plaindre.

« Allez, Maréchal Walker. On a encore de la route à faire, tu dormiras plus tard.

- Pas envie…

- Ne m'oblige pas à te porter… »

Effet radical, le disciple de Cross se releva d'un coup et, le rouge de l'embarras sur les joues, il répondit vivement :

« Non, merci, je vais marcher. »

Lavi ne put s'empêcher de rire en regardant le plus jeune descendre en trombe du train. Il soupira et enjoignit Miranda, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux – probablement en entendant les cris de protestation d'Allen – de les rejoindre sur le quai.

Le voyage se poursuivit ainsi dans le calme jusqu'à leur arrivée à la frontière quelques jours plus tard. Malheureusement le passage vers l'Allemagne ne fut pas simple : du fait que les deux pays étaient en conflit, le passage de l'un à l'autre était loin de se faire sans heurts, mais Miranda connaissait les circonstances et réussit à les sortir d'affaire – si Lavi avait imaginé voir un jour cette femme si timide sourire à tour de bras à des douaniers… Allen s'en trouva tout autant surpris et ils la laissèrent faire, observant un silence contemplatif presque religieux. De toute façon, bien que Lavi eût une grande connaissance des langues étrangères, l'allemand y compris, à la vitesse à laquelle les deux interlocuteurs parlaient, il n'eut pas l'occasion de saisir grand-chose. Aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire ni ne demanda à la jeune femme ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour qu'ils passent aussi facilement.

A la fin de la journée, les trois équipiers avaient atteint le Baden Württemberg et s'arrêtèrent dans une ville près du lac de Constance.

« Pouah, » s'exclama Lavi « je suis fatigué. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas voyagé autant… »

Puis, après un coup d'œil pour Allen qui s'affairait joyeusement à préparer leurs chambres, il soupira et dit avec un petit sourire :

« Ils ont de la chance, ces jeunes, pleins d'énergie…

- Lavi, tu n'es pas si vieux que ça, » rit Miranda « et puis tu sais bien qu'Allen-kun est un cas particulier…

- C'est vrai, » admit-il en reportant son attention sur le sujet de leurs propos « je trouve d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas très en forme ces derniers temps.

- Il faut dire qu'il n'a eu que peu de repos depuis l'invasion des quartiers généraux ; il a enchaîné mission sur mission…

- Et il prend chacune très au sérieux, effectivement. Je pense qu'on pourrait lui rendre celle-ci au moins un peu plus légère, non ?

- Oui. Nous devons lui montrer que nous ne sommes pas là uniquement pour faire de la figuration. » approuva l'Allemande

« Allen ! » le héla le rouquin « Allen, laisse-nous-en un peu, aussi ! Et puis tu ne devrais pas trop t'appliquer à faire le nôtre, tu sais, » fit-il plus bas une fois qu'il se fut rapproché de son camarade « ce n'est pas vraiment la peine… »

Le disciple de Cross s'empourpra un peu mais ne protesta ni ne contesta, au grand étonnement de son équipier. Devait-il voir cela comme un signe avant-coureur d'une nuit bien occupée ? En tout cas c'était plutôt agréable, et Lavi sentit un sourire lui incurver les lèvres. Il n'osa toucher Allen devant Miranda – bien qu'il fût certain que cette dernière en savait plus qu'elle ne le montrait à leur sujet – mais le regarda dans les yeux un moment avant de conclure :

« Va prendre une douche, prendre l'air, prendre un verre ou que sais-je, mais profite aussi un peu du temps qu'on passe dans cette ville. Il paraît que les gâteaux allemands sont très bons, » ajouta le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil malicieux

Le symbiotique sourit à son tour, remercia et quitta la pièce. Effectivement, prendre un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien, surtout avant la dernière ligne droite pour le pays du froid et de la vodka. Il était vraiment heureux d'être parti avec ses amis et se dit que dans ces conditions, la Russie ne lui semblait plus aussi lugubre et hostile que dans son enfance…

_A suivre._

_

* * *

_

A/N : Oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable tellement j'ai mis de temps à sortir ce chapitre. Mes excuses quand même, merci à ceux qui continuent de lire et joyeux Noël ! Je pense publier un petit spin-off de ce chapitre sur mon Livejournal, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
